De vert et d'or
by Pandaensucre
Summary: En 1977 les Maraudeurs font leur dernière année à Poudlard. Gwendoline Black, soeur de Sirius comme l'indique son nom, a toujours eu une vie tranquille malheureusement après une annonce surprenante tout change pour le meilleur et pour le pire.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour bonjour ! Je suis Pandaensucre -Niaaaaaaah Pandaaaaaa- *toussote*. Voici ma première fiction qui est sûr nos chers Maraudeurs. Je tiens à remarquer que le monde Fantastique de Harry Potter et des Mauraudeurs appartiennent à la magnifique J.K Rowling seuls quelques personnages viennent de ma pitite caboche. Voilà bonne lecture et donnez moi vos avis.**

« Il fait trop chaud, souffla Sirius.

-C'est ça de s'habiller en noir, répondis-je...

-Si seulement on était pas obligé de porter que du noir...

-Je te rappelle qu'on en porte tout le temps.

-Je sais... c'est chiant d'ailleurs. »

Je ricanais pendant que nous continuions de marcher. Sirius et moi nous étions côte à côte main dans la main. La rue était bondée de monde, en même temps, normal, il y avait une grande brocante magique.

« J'ai une idée!

-Vas-y dis. »

Nous nous arrêtâmes et nous nous regardâmes. Dans ses yeux noirs une étincelle jailli, signe qu'il avait une idée. Ses mains allèrent se réfugier dans ses cheveux noirs signifiait que cette idée était malicieuse. Enfin, son sourire en coin nous disait que peu de monde allait apprécier son idée.

« Il faut que toi et moi on s'habille en couleur. »

-Comment ça ?

-Je t'explique ma louloute, quand on sera à Poudlard, on changera toute les tenues des élèves en tenue colorées ! »

Je le regardais. Il attendait ma réaction.

« J'adore, m'exclamais-je! »

Il semblait fière de lui.

« Je sais, se vanta-t-il. »

Je lui donnais un coup sur la tête avant de l'embrasser sur la joue.

« Tu sais, je crois qu'on devrait continuer d'avancer... on bloque le passage. »

Il tourna sa tête à gauche puis à droite et haussa les épaules. Enfin, nous nous remîmes à marcher main dans la main.

Nous fîmes seulement quelques mètres quand soudain Sirius s'arrêta et regarda au sol tout excité. Il attrapa quelques choses au pied d'un stand et me le montra en sautillant.

« Le kamasutra du sorcier ?

-Oui, dis je peux le prendre, demanda-t-il ? »

Je me frappais le front et soupira...

« De toute façon quoi que je dise tu le prendras. Pas vrai ?

-Exactement, fit-il tout sourire. »

Il se tourna vers le vendeur en voulant payer. En attendant, je regardais les différents objets étalés au sol.

« Merde, j'ai pas assez de sous, murmura Sirius... »

Je fis semblant de ne pas l'avoir entendu. Il essaya de négocier avec le vendeur sans succès. Alors il se tourna vers moi, j'essayais de me dérober en avançant mais il m'attrapa par la taille.

« Ma louloute tu veux bien me dépanner de quelques gallions ? »

J'essayais de me dégager mais ils me fit son regard auquel je ne pouvais résister.

« Non c'est de la triche !

-Aller ! S'il te plaît !

-Noon! »

Il ne voulait pas me lâcher et en plus il avait plus de force que moi. Ça ne pouvait arranger mes affaires. J'essayais tant bien que de mal de me défaire de sa prise sans succès. Enfin, il m'empêcha de bouger et me força à le regarder dans les yeux. Je n'aimais pas quand il faisait son regard de chien battu. Je finis par craquer.

« Bon, il te faut combien, soufflais-je ? »

Il sourit. Je le détestais quand il me faisait ça. J'allais me venger ça c'est clair.

« Trois gallions.

-Autant ? Mais dis moi il coûte combien ton bouquin ? »

Pour une fois qu'il voulait acheter un livre -on fait abstraction au sujet du livre- il coûtait cher.

« Trois gallions et 25 mornilles, répondit-il tout sourire. »

Je le regardais excédé. Il se foutait de moi ?

« Tu n'as que 25 mornilles ?

-Oui. »

Je continuais de le regarder excédé. En gros je devais payer les trois quart de son livre ? De plus, aucun moyen de me défiler, il me tenait toujours et me regardait avec ses yeux de chiens battu.

« Tu m'énerve, soufflais-je... »

Il me fit un bisou sur la joue en voyant que je sortais les gallions.

Il était exaspérant, mais bon.

Je lui payais son livre et après qu'il ai sautillé comme un dingue nous finîmes par nous remettre en route. Toujours main dans la main nous regardions les différents étalages quand soudain nous aperçûmes nos parents.

« Adieu, la tranquillité, souffla Sirius.

-Tu l'as dis bouffi... »

-Qu'est-ce-que vous faites là, vous deux, siffla Walburga.

-On se promenait, mère, fit Sirius en me lâchant la main...

-Toujours à faire des bêtises vous deux, siffla Regulus. »

Je baissais la tête.

« Regulus, tonna Walburga. Tout les deux, vous rentrez, j'ai des choses à régler avec les Malefoy.

-Bien, fis-je.

-Alors allez y ! »

Je sursautais et avec Sirius nous partîmes pour rentrer à la maison.

« Elle me soûle, souffla-t-il quand nous fûmes assez loin.

-Je sais... »

Il posa son bras sur mes épaules.

« Bon allons-y. »

Une heure plus tard nous arrivâmes. La maison était sombre et calme...

« On fait quoi maintenant, demanda Sirius ?

-On a qu'à aller dans ta chambre.

-Pourquoi pas. »

Nous montâmes les escaliers. L'elfe de maison cracha des vulgarités sur notre passage mais nous l'ignorions. Le premier étage était occupé par les chambres d'amis et la salle de bain qui leur était dédié. Ensuite nous montions jusqu'au second étage pour arriver aux chambres des parents, de Regulus, de Sirius et la mienne.

Nous nous assîmes sur son lit. Cependant en passant devant le miroir j'aperçus une jeune fille. Elle avait des cheveux noir qui bouclait au niveau des pointes et arrivaient au milieu du dos, des yeux d'un bleu clair, des formes plutôt généreuse, une taille fine et portait comme vêtement une robe de sorcière noir avec des bottines de même couleur. C'était moi.

Enfin, nous nous allongeâmes. Lui adossé contre la tête de lit et moi entre ses jambes.

« J'ai hâte d'être demain, soufflais-je.

-Moi aussi, on va pouvoir revoir tout le monde.

-Oui... pour moi Poudlard... c'est ma vrai maison et ma famille... avec toi bien sûr. »

Il passa ses bras autour de moi.

« Et moi donc... »

Nous restâmes silencieux quelques minutes avant que Sirius ne rompe le silence.

« Dis, Gwendoline.

-Oui ?

-Tu pourrais encore supporter de vivre ici ?

-Franchement... non j'en peux plus...

-Les deux brebis galeuse de la famille.

-Oui, qui aurait cru qu'on aurait fini à Gryffondor toi et moi ?

-Je sais pas, mais de toute façon on était pas fait pour aller à Serpentard.

-Je confirme. »

C'était dur d'être une Black...


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour bonjour ! La petite suite de la fiction De vert et d'or ! Laissez moi votre avis.**

 **Passez une bonne rentrée mes petits loups !**

« DEBOUT BANDE DE SCROUT AVARIES ! »

Ma génitrice criait encore pour réveiller mes frères. Moi j'étais debout depuis presque une heure, j'avais fini ma valise et je finissais de me préparer.

Je mis ma jupe et ma chemise. Ensuite, je coiffais mes cheveux avant d'aller me brosser les dents dans ma salle de bain personnel. Dix minutes plus tard j'étais définitivement prête. Je descendis donc ma malle jusqu'au rez-de-chaussé.

Étant seule en bas, je m'assis sur ma valise, souffla et attendis. Encore quelques heures et je serais enfin chez moi avec ma vrai famille.

A peine vingt minutes plus tard, mes frères et ma mère étaient au près de moi accompagnés de deux grosses malles supplémentaire.

« Bien, maintenant que tout le monde est prêt on va transplaner. Donnez moi vos mains, ordonna Walburga. »

Elle m'attrapa la main ainsi que celle de Regulus pendant que j'attrapais ma valise et la main de Sirius. Je sentis quelques chose me tirait par le nombril et l'instant d'après nous étions dans une ruelle sombre. Notre génitrice nous poussa tout les trois pour nous ramener à la civilisation. Nous nous trouvions devant une gare pleine de monde. Nous arpentâmes les différentes voies jusqu'à arriver devant la voie numéro neuf. Là, Walburga passa la première avec Regulus sans nous jeter le moindre regard. Ils coururent vers un des murs et disparurent.

« Bon à nous, souffla Sirius. »

Sirius me regarda avec un petit sourire narquois.

« Encore, quelques minutes et on va revoir James, Remus et Peter. Tu as hâte ? »

« Bien sûr, répondis-je avec le même sourire narquois. »

« Bon allons-y alors. »

A la suite de sa phrase, nous courûmes vers le mur, où notre génitrice et notre frère avait disparu, et tous les deux nous le traversâmes. Quand je relevais la tête, j'aperçus un grand train noir à vapeur garer sur la voie neuf-trois-quart. La voie était bondée de monde, des sorciers, des chouettes, des chats, des crapauds, et toute sortes d'objets magiques... Je souris parce-que j'arrivais enfin chez moi.

Sirius et moi nous avançâmes le long du train pour y entrer lorsque quelqu'un me tapota l'épaule. Je me retournais pour apercevoir mon frère.

« Qu'est-ce-que tu veux Reg', demanda Sirius ? »

« Mère, veux te voir, me dit-il en ignorant Sirius. »

Je hochais la tête et suivis Regulus tout en faisant signe à Sirius que je le rejoindrais. Nous évitions chaque enfant faisant leurs au-revoir déchirants, chaque famille donnant les dernier conseils et chaque groupe d'ami se revoyant après deux mois de vacances. Enfin nous arrivâmes vers Walburga, les Malefoy, et nos cousines.

Je saluais M. et Mme Malefoy ainsi que leur fils Lucius et mes cousines, Narcissa et Bellatrix qui étaient venues seules pour une fois.

« Gwendoline, il faut que l'on te parle, commença ma génitrice. »

Tout le monde hocha la tête. Sois j'avais fais une bêtise et j'allais me faire punir, sois... et bien je ne savais pas.

« Tu vois, tu es une Black, continua Walburga. Tu es donc une sang-pur et même si tu es à Gryffondor tu dois te montrer digne de notre famille. »

Je sentais que la suite n'allait pas me plaire.

« Alors, fais honneur à ta famille ! »

Pourquoi il me disait ça à moi et pas à Sirius. Lui aussi était de la famille et était à Gryffondor.

« Tu es la seul fille de notre famille, avec tes cousines bien sûr. Mais tu es magnifique, alors autant être digne de ta famille en... bla... bla... bla... »

J'avais arrêté d'écouter. Ça m'énervait ! De toute façon elle voulait que je sois une serpentarde à Gryffondor, que je me mari avec un sang-pur et que je fasse ''honneur'' à la famille en mettant au monde un héritier après avoir réussi mes études.

Je continuais de faire semblant de l'écouter en hochant la tête. Puis quand elle eu finit de parler, je lui dis au-revoir à elle ainsi qu'à monsieur et madame Malefoy et partis.

Je tirais ma valise dans le train en cherchant le compartiment où se trouvait mon frère. Soudain je le vis accompagné de quelqu'un d'autre. Il avait des cheveux noir si mal coiffait que même Merlin ne pourrait rien y faire, des yeux noisettes, des lunettes, plutôt bien bâti et il était plus grand que moi.

« JAMES, hurlais-je ! »

Je me suis mise à courir et me jeta à son cou. Il se mit à rire.

« Bonjour à toi aussi Gwen' ! »

Je finis par descendre de mon perchoir au bout de quelques secondes.

« Alors comment vas-tu frangine, demanda James ? »

« Beaucoup mieux maintenant, répondis-je. »

Tout les trois nous nous sourîmes avant d'entendre :

« Mais qui laisse sa malle en plein milieu de l'allée ! »

Je me retournais et aperçus une belle rousse aux yeux vert. Elle avait le teint pâle, quelques tâches de rousseur et avait déjà revêtu son uniforme de Gryffondor.

« Désolé Evans, m'excusais-je ! »

Elle me fusilla du regard. Avec l'aide de Sirius je ramenais ma malle dans le compartiment que les garçons avaient réservé. Cependant nous dûmes bousculer James car celui-ci était trop occupé à sourire comme un débile devant Evans. Tout les maraudeurs, savaient qu'il l'aimait depuis la quatrième année, mais nous ne disions rien.

Enfin la jolie rousse passa non sans nous lancer un dernier regard noir.

Nous nous assîmes sur les banquettes. Sirius en face de James et moi qui était allongé, ma tête sur les genoux de Cornedrue.

« Alors comment se sont passé vos vacances, demanda James ? »

« Ennuyeuse à mourir, soufflais-je. »

« Seul point positif, j'ai réussi à trouver quelques choses de très intéressant hier, fit Sirius mystérieux. »

« Ah bon ? Quoi ? »

Je passais ma main droite sur mon visage en signe d'exaspération.

Sirius, se leva et fouilla dans sa valise jusqu'à en sortir le livre d'hier !

« TADAM ! »

« Le kamasutra du sorcier ? »

« Oui, c'est trop cool, non ? »

Je soufflais exaspéré.

« Oh ! Ne t'inquiète pas je le prêterais à tout le monde même à toi frangine, dit Sirius. »

« J'en veux pas de ton bouquin ! »

« Menteuse, rigola Sirius ! »

« N'importe quoi ! »

« Sale pucelle ! »

« Pervers ! »

« Naine ! »

« Goûle ! »

« Face de Scrout ! »

« Coureur de jupons ! »

Soudain alors que Sirius et moi nous faisions semblant de nous insulter, la porte coulissa.

« Je savais bien que ces cris ne pouvaient être que vous. »

« MUMUS, hurlais-je ! »

Je me levais avec précipitation pour me jeter dans les bras de Remus.

Remus, avait les cheveux châtain clair, des yeux de même couleur, un teint blême, des cernes énormes et avait toujours l'air fatigué. C'était à cause de sa condition de loup-garou.

« Bonjour Gwendoline. »

Je vis que derrière mon Mumus, se positionnait Peter.

« PETER ! »

Bon, je devais avoir exploser les tympans de Remus. Je descendis des bras de Mumus pour me jeter dans ce de Peter. Peter était plus petit que les garçons. Il avait les cheveux blond foncé, les yeux marron, un peu rondouillet, mais il était toujours trop mignon.

« Salut... Gwendoline. »

« Enfin on est tous réunis, fit Sirius après avoir dit bonjour aux deux nouveaux venus. »

« Oui, maintenant on va pouvoir mettre au point notre plan pour la rentrée, dit James. »

« J'ai une idée, fis-je diabolique. »

« Oh je t'aime ma sœur ! Vas y dis nous tout, dit Sirius ! »

« Alors... »

Je leur expliquais le plan de ouf que j'avais cogité pendant pratiquement deux mois. Ils semblaient fière du plan, et fut accepter à l'unanimité.

Soudain un préfet entra pour nous dire de mettre nos uniformes. Alors nous commençâmes à nous déshabiller. Oui en effet je me déshabillais en même temps que les garçons... c'étaient plus pratique.

« Ça fait cinq ans qu'on se change ensemble dans le train... et bah ça me traumatise toujours, fit Peter. »

Je me retournais à moitié... déshabillais.

« Ah bon ? Pourquoi, demandais-je ? »

« Non rien, fit Peter en rougissant. »

« Hey ! Depuis quand t'as un soutif rouge, s'exclama Sirius ?! »

Je regardais mon soutient-gorge.

« Bah... euh... ça fait longtemps... »

« Sérieux je l'avais jamais vu. »

« Parfois on se demande si vous êtes vraiment frère et sœur, souffla James... »

« Bah pourquoi, demandâmes Sirius et moi ? »

La scène devait être hilarante à voir, Sirius en caleçon avec sa chemise ouverte et moi en sous-vêtement, la bouche grande ouverte pour nous deux.

« Bande d'exhibitionniste, rigola Mumus. »

« N'importe quoi, dîmes Sirius et moi. »

« Bien sûr, ironisa James. »

Je finissais de mettre mes vêtements.

Bientôt nous arrivions à la gare de Près-au-lard, nous prîmes tout les quatre nos valises et nous descendîmes. Dès que nous fûmes au sol, je vis certaine fille reluquer mes frères de cœur et mon jumeau. J'avais l'habitude. En effet depuis notre troisième année à Poudlard, ils attiraient tous les quatre, les filles comme des aimants.

« A ton avis... je vais pouvoir tirer mon coup avant ce soir, demanda Sirius à James ? »

« D'emmerde toi tout seul, mon vieux. »

Merlin sauvait moi de ce pervers. Remus me lança un regard compréhensif. Il me comprenait lui.

« Bon au lieu de savoir... des choses que je veux pas vraiment savoir... on devrait pas monter dans les calèches, proposais-je ? »

Tous hochèrent la tête avant de monter dans une des calèche. Pendant le trajet, tout les cinq, nous récapitulions le plan. Arrivé là bas, nous montions les marches pour aller dans la grande salle nous installer. Ensuite Mc Go entra avec les premières années... le plan allait commencer...


	3. Chapter 3

Mc Go commença à faire l'appel des premières années. Le premier fut envoyé à Serdaigle, le second à Serpentard et le troisième à Gryffondor.

Quand le choipeaux s'écria le nom de notre maison. Les garçons et moi nous nous regardâmes avant de nous mettre debout sur le banc.

« Donnez nous un G, s'écria mon jumeau ! »

« Donnez nous un R, hurla James ! »

« Donnez nous un Y, s'écria lui aussi Remus ! »

« Donnez nous un double F, hurla Peter ! »

« Donnez nous un O, m'écriais-je enfin ! »

« Donnez nous un N, reprit Sirius ! »

« Donnez nous un D ! »

« Donnez nous un O ! »

« Donnez nous un R ! »

« G.R.Y.F.F.O.N.D.O.R ! »

Nous nous regardâmes de nouveau avant de nous écrier :

« GRYFFONDOR ! »

Le pauvre gamin nous regardait avec des yeux ronds, alors que le reste de la table rigolait.

La vieille peau nous jeta un regard noir qui nous invita à nous rasseoir. Ce que nous fîmes suivis de près par le pauvre première année.

L'appel continua. Deux élèves furent envoyé à Poufsouffle, un autre à Serpentard, et trois autres à Serdaigle -il allait y avoir beaucoup d'intello. Encore une fois un élève fut envoyé à Gryffondor. Alors pour fêter ça, nous nous mîmes à danser la macarena sur la table.

« Nananana... HEY MACARENA, hurlâmes Sirius, James, Remus, Peter et moi ! »

Oui... on ne connaissait pas trop les paroles de la chanson moldu... Bref. En tout cas ça faisait rire la salle... sauf les Serpentard et Mc Go. La pauvre, dès le premier jour elle voyait rouge. Pourtant elle ne nous disait rien. Elle nous laissa fêter à notre manière les nouveaux, à coup de Pompom-Girl, de macarena ou d'autres âneries. Cependant, elle explosa quand nous fîmes exploser des pétards pour la fin de la répartition.

« PETTIGROW ! LUPIN ! POTTER ! BLACK ! »

« Lequel, demandâmes les trois Black présent dans la pièce ? »

Oui même Regulus avait demandé... j'avoue qu'il était un peu con-con le frangin... mais bon.

« Les deux Gryffons, s'écria Mc Go ! »

Ah bah, voilà, c'était plus compréhensible.

« Tout les cinq vous aurez une retenue. . »

Bah, ça changeait pas de d'habitude.

La vieille peau alla s'asseoir et le directeur se leva.

« Bien le bonjour chers élèves. Je vous souhaite la bienvenue à Poudlard. Je vois que nous avons eu le droit à un spectacle imprévus mais... »

Le directeur nous regarda... Moi il me faisait peur quand même. Bah ouais... mais bon...

Oui j'admets que je monopolise la conversation pour vous empêcher d'écouter l'autre barbue. Vous voulez écouter ? Mais c'est nul ce qu'il raconte ! Vous vous en foutez ? Bon... d'accord...

« Bien, sur ceux je vous souhaite bonne appétit! »

Ah ah ! J'ai gagné ! Non... ne me frappez pas !

Sur ceux, -comme le disait le directeur- il frappa dans ses mains et la bouffe apparu ! Oui je suis une grosse bouffe et alors ? C'est de famille.

Alors que je me frottais les mains pour ensuite commencer à me servir mon frère -le vrai- me balança son verre de jus de citrouille ! Je me figeais à cause du liquide.

« BLAAAAAAAAAAAACK ! TU VAS CREVER ! »

Quelques premières années sursautèrent alors que les autres avaient l'habitude !

Je pris mon propre verre pour asperger Sirius mais celui-ci se baissa et ce fut James qui se le prit dans la gueule.

« Oh merde... soufflais-je. »

James se figea à son tour et me lança un regard noir.

« Ex... Excuse moi... »

Il me fusilla avec ces yeux...

Il a les yeux revolver.

Il a le regard qui tu.

Il a tiré le premier.

M'a touchée c'est foutu...

« Pourquoi tu chantes, s'égosilla James ? »

« J'ai pensé tout haut ? »

« Oui... répondit Lupin »

« Ah merde... Mais elle est bien cette chanson... »

« Nooooooooooooooooooon ! »

C'était la plupart des élèves qui regardaient le ''spectacle'' qui avait répondus.

« Je vous merde ! »

« Boum dans vos gueules, s'écria Sirius ! »

James et moi nous nous tournâmes vers lui une lueur machiavélique dans le regard.

Sirius recula.

« Euh... Cornedrue... Blanchette... me regardaient pas comme ça... »

« M'appelle pas Blanchette ! »

« M'appelle pas Cornedrue ! »

Tout les deux nous nous approchâmes dangereusement de Patmol mais celui-ci se mit à courir.

« Au secours, cria-t-il ! »

« CREVE ! »

Nous nous mîmes à lui courir après dans toute la grande salle. Les élèves nous regardaient, certain avec dédain, d'autre avec indifférence, ou stupéfié et pleins d'autres expressions. Ça faisait des visages dans toute la salle à manger... Oooooh c'est trop drôle...

Bref.

Sirius courrait près de la table des Serpentard. Soudain il prit le bras de Rogue et le plaça face à lui.

« Vous n'oseriez pas frapper une femme protégeant un homme, fit Sirius. »

« Mais je suis pas une fille, cria Rogue ! »

« Moi j'irais pas vérifier, dis-je. »

« Euh... moi non plus, souffla James dégoûté. »

« Lâche-moi sale vermine, fit Rogue en essayant de se dégager. »

Sirius le lâcha. Il nous regarda. Poussa Rogue et se remit à courir vers la table des Gryffondor.

Nous poussâmes le tas qui était par terre et on se remit à sa poursuite.

Heureusement pour nous et malheureusement pour Sirius, Mumus lui fit un croche patte et il s'étala de tout son long. Nous arrivâmes vers lui. Notre lueur était devenu sadique, machiavélique et horrible. Il allait souffrir.

« Non, je vous en pris ! Ayez pitié ! J'ai une femme et des enfants ! L'un est handicapée, l'autre est con et le dernier est le seul intelligent mais indigne de son père ! »

Tiens, ses enfants m'intriguaient... je me demandais qui ça pouvait être.

« Et c'est qui, demandais-je ? »

Sirius me regarda et fit semblant de nettoyer une larmichette.

« Le premier c'est Rogue, le deuxième c'est Zabini et le dernier... l'enfant indigne c'est Remus. »

Remus secoua la tête exaspéré.

« Et ta femme, demanda James ? »

« C'est Peter, souffla-t-il. »

Je regardais Peter avec de grands yeux.

« Peter t'es mon beau-frère/soeur ? »

« Il semblerait, souffla-t-il à son tour. »

« Mais attends je veux pas être la tante de deux machins à Serpentard ! »

« Désolé mais Peter fait des enfants abominables, s'exaspéra Sirius. »

« Je t'emmerde ! »

« Pourquoi vous parlez de nous bande d'incapable, gueula le prince des serpents dixit Zabini ? »

« Incapable nous ? C'est cruel de dire ça à ta tante ! Sirius punis ton enfant ! »

James rigolait à en avoir mal aux côtes, Sirius était toujours assit au sol à faire sa ''tête de parents en colère'', Remus était désespéré mais il rigolait bien, Peter pleurait de rire. Les deux Serpentard voyaient rouge les pauvres... d'ailleurs ils n'étaient pas les seuls la vieille peau avait de la fumée qui lui sortait des oreilles...

Pas pour de vrai hein ! Quoi que se serait assez drôle... on pourrait dire que c'est une locomotive...

Bref.

C'était un sacré bordel... Personne ne mangeait ils préféraient nous regarder faire notre cinéma.

« Vous allez mourir bande de, commença Rogue... »

« POTTER ! LUPIN ! PETTIGROW ! BLACK ! ROGUE ! ZABINI ! RETENUE PENDANT UN MOIS ! »

J'allais ouvrir la bouche pour parler quand Mc Go rajouta :

« Si c'est pour me demander lequel des Black je vous double votre retenue miss Black. »

« C'était pas pour ça, dis-je. C'était pour savoir si cette retenue s'ajoutait à celle qu'on a eu tout à l'heure ? »

La directrice de notre maison n'en pouvait déjà plus. Premier jour et on avait déjà deux retenus. C'est vrai qu'on avait fait fort... sans le faire exprès en plus, enfin presque.

« Oui, déclara-t-elle. »

« D'accord, fis-je toute sourire. »

Elle allait devenir folle je pense... la pauvre...

Le repas recommença dans le silence bientôt interrompu par les discussions alentours. Avec les gars on mangeaient en silence pour éviter de s'attirer plus d'ennui que nous n'avions déjà. Une heure plus tard le repas était terminé et nous dûmes rejoindre notre dortoir. Je m'allongeais dans mon lit. C'était celui qui se trouvait entre celui de Sirius et Remus et en face de la fenêtre. Je m'étirais longuement.

« Deux mois de colle on a fait fort n'empêche, commença James. »

« C'est vraiment exaspérant, souffla Remus. »

« Oooh mais c'est rien Mumus, fis-je. »

« Parle pour toi, rétorqua Peter. Je vais me faire tuer moi ! »

« Pas de chance, ricana Sirius. »

Maintenant que Peter en parlait... c'est vrai que les parents n'allaient pas être content. Surtout maman... elle n'allait pas laisser passer ça... Elle allait sûrement nous forcer à faire les tâches de notre elfe si elle était dans un bon jour... ou pire. Je frissonnais.

« Gwen', s'enquit Sirius ? Tout va bien ? »

Je secouais la tête avant de dire :

« Oui tout va bien ne t'inquiète pas. Juste un peu fatigué. »

Sirius me pressa la main qu'il avait attrapé. Il ne me croyait évidement pas.

« Dans ce cas là on devrait se coucher, fit James. »

« T'as raison Cornedrue, déclara Queudver. »

C'est sur cette dernière phrase que l'on parti tous se mettre dans nos lits.

Une nouvelle année commencé à Poudlard. Une nouvelle année que je sentais très... très mal. J'avais un horrible pressentiment.


	4. Chapter 4

**Coucou mes petits loups ! Alors comment ça va, et votre rentrée ? Donc voici la suite de ma fiction basée sur la formidable oeuvre de J.K Rowling.**

 **Sinon, normalement j'ai répondu à toutes les reviews sinon et bien dîtes le moi xD Enfin on m'a demandé quel était l'animagus de Gwendoline pour avoir un surnom comme blanchette et vous, vous avez des idées mes petits choux ?**

 **Bisous bisous mes loulous 3**

« DEBOUT BANDE DE JABA EN RUT ! »

J'entendis de long grommellements dans la chambre.

« Vous me laissez pas le choix les garçons, soufflais-je... »

Je sortis ma baguette et leur lança à tous un magnifique sort de lévitation avant de les faire sortir avec moi de la chambre. Je descendis les escaliers avec trois garçons endormis au-dessus de moi. J'entrais dans la Grande-salle l'air de rien en sifflotant.

J'entendis la vieille peau souffler.

« Salut Blanchette, fit Remus. Ils ne voulaient pas se lever, demanda-t-il en pointant du doigt les belles aux bois dormants ? »

« Et bien non mon cher Lunard... j'étais obligé vois-tu. »

« Je comprends très bien. »

Je posais une main sur son épaule.

« Je suis fière que tu l'accepte et que tu le comprenne. Que la force soit avec toi mon ami. »

« Quoi... mais pour... »

Mumus n'eut même pas le temps de finir sa phrase que je lâchais lourdement les trois choses endormis sur le sol. Les trucs se réveillèrent en gémissants.

« Mais... on est où, commença Sirius ? »

« Pourquoi... j'ai mal, continua James ? »

« On… est encore en pyj', finit Peter... »

C'est sur cette magnifique phrase que les trois choses se mirent debout en vitesse. Ils se rendirent compte qu'ils étaient tout les trois en caleçon en plein milieu de la Grande salle. James et Peter essayèrent de se cacher alors que Sirius déclara :

« Ah je suis beau même en caleçon à fleur. »

Dîtes moi que c'était pas mon frère...

« Mais comment on est arrivé là, demanda James ? »

« Faudrait poser la question à Gwen', décida Peter acide. »

Bon il était temps de commencer.

« Mais c'est Remuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuus, me plaignis-je en versant de fausse larme. Vous vouliez pas vous lever alors il a décidé de vous humilier. »

Les trucs se tournèrent vers Mumus. Peter et James pour l'humiliation et Sirius parce-que il croyait que c'était à cause de lui que je pleurais.

« Hey... les gars... je vous jure que c'est pas moi... »

Les gars s'approchèrent de lui une lueur diabolique dans le regard. Lunard prit par une peur soudaine se mit à courir en dehors de la Grande-salle en hurlant :

« TU ME LE PAIERAS DARKVADETTE ! »

Je ricanais toute seule. C'est ça... le jour ou tu te vengeras je serais déjà le maître du monde et je te t'enfermerais avec des pandas pour l'éternité. MOUAHAHAHAHAHAH !

Je remarquais que plusieurs personne me regardaient apeuré ou comme folle à lier. Ça ne changeait pas de d'habitude.

Je finis par m'asseoir et à commencer à manger dans un silence revigorant. J'adorais les garçons mais parfois ils me tapaient sur le système et étaient trop bruyant. Soudain quelqu'un vint s'asseoir à côté de moi. Je tournais la tête et aperçus une chevelure de feu. Lily Evans.

« Bonjour, fis-je. »

« Pourquoi tu crées autant de grabuge, demanda-t-elle ? »

« Parce-que j'aime bien, répondis-je. Puis après, quand ils sont loin c'est calme et ça fait du bien. »

Elle me regarda avec de grands yeux exorbités.

« Quoi ? T'as vu un Varactyl ? »

Lily me regarda perplexe.

« Un quoi ? »

« Un Varactyl. C'est un lézard géant avec une crinière de plumes. »

« Je n'en ais jamais vu et encore moins entendu parler. »

« Normal, il existe que dans Star Wars. »

« Star Wars ? »

« Oui. Tu devrais connaître vu que t'es une née-moldue. »

« Oui je connais mais je pensais pas que tu connaîtrais toi. »

« Bah si. J'adore ce film. »

« Euh... ok... où est-ce-que tu l'as vu ? »

« Dans un cinéma je crois... »

« Ah je vois, c'est cool. »

« Si tu le dis, souris-je ! »

Une demi-heure passa où je pus récupérer mon emploi du temps et celui des gars. En effet ils n'étaient toujours pas revenus alors j'avais proposé à la vieille chouette Mc Go de les prendre.

« GWENDOLINE, hurla des voix à l'entrée de la Grande-Salle ! »

Je suis dans la merde, pensais-je.

Je regardais autour de moi pour essayer de m'enfuir sans me faire attraper. J'étais sûr qu'ils n'allaient pas bouger de devant la porte pour m'empêcher de sortir... j'étais dans la merde.

Ah je l'ai déjà dis ? On s'en fout.

« Tu ne pourras pas t'enfuir, cria mon imbécile de jumeau ! »

Les trois gugus s'étaient habillés et me lançaient des regards d'encre. Quand à Mumus... il me tuerait sur place si il le pouvait.

« Mais je vous aimes, me justifiais-je ! »

« Va te faire, répliqua James. »

Au loin nous entendîmes une vieille femme sifflait. Les profs ne réagissaient pas parce-que... ça les soûlaient ?

« Avec plaisir, souris-je.»

« C'est pas drôle, rétorqua Peter ! »

« Je sais, continuais-je. »

« Bon on est là pour discuter ou l'exterminer, demanda Remus agacé ? »

« Pardon Lunard, firent les trois mauviettes. »

Soudain j'entendis un petit cris plaintif venant de derrière Mumus. Je me figeais. Ils n'avaient pas osé ?

« Vous avez quand même pas fait ce que je crois ? »

« Bien sûr que si, fit Remus avec un regard si diabolique qu'il me fit frissonner. »

« Sirius ! Tu l'as laissé faire ? »

« Il m'a promis qu'il lui ferait pas de mal. »

« C'est la guerre que tu veux Lunard ? »

« Non la vengeance. »

Nos regards aussi noir l'un que l'autre avaient fait baisser la température d'une trentaine de degrés.

« Rends le moi. »

« Non. »

Un grand silence s'était fait dans la salle. Même les professeurs redoutaient la suite. En même temps on ne pouvait pas le toucher sans en recevoir les conséquences.

« Ordures. »

« Face de gobelin. »

« Scrout à pétard. »

« Sale chien. »

« Hey, s'énerva Sirius ! »

« Désolé, s'excusa Remus. »

« Bon tu me le rend maintenant. C'est pas un jouet. »

« Je sais, déclara Remus. Mais dans ce cas là excuse toi. »

« Non mais c'est du chantage ? »

« Exactement ! »

Je bouillonnais de rage.

« Euh... Lunard... tu vas un peu trop loin, commença James. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas Cornedrue, je sais ce que je fais. »

Je tremblais de tout mes membres. Un très mauvais signe si vous voulez mon avis.

« Remus Lupin... rend le moi tout de suite, fis-je amère. »

Lupin me souriait. Il savait très bien que ça m'énervait.

Soudain, ma petite boule de poil blanche sorti de derrière les garçons pour aller dans les bras de mon frère. Pas Sirius comme je l'aurais pensé mais dans ceux de Regulus. Ceci me surprit. D'habitude mon frère le repoussait mais pas là. Étrange... vraiment étrange.

Regulus se leva et se dirigea vers moi avec ma petite boule de poil. Il me la tendit en me la posant dans les bras.

« Ce sont vraiment des crétins, chuchota-t-il. »

Enfin il se retourna et partit de la Grande-salle avec toute la clique en jetant un regard noir aux garçons.

Je commençais à caresser la boule de poil quand les garçons rejoignirent la table de Gryffondor. Moi je m'éloignais.

Sirius me rattrapa par le bras. Je lui lançais un regard rassurant.

Je mettais calmé. C'était juste que je supportais pas qu'on s'en prenne à lui. Je le protégeais. Je n'en voulais pas particulièrement aux garçons.

Je leur lançais un clin d'œil et sortit de la pièce. Je voulais aller reposer ma petite boule de poil dans ma chambre pour qu'il reste dans mon lit mais celui-ci semblait refuser.

« Mais... Shiro ? Tu veux rester avec moi ? »

Shiro se blottit contre moi.

Je soufflais. Je décidais donc d'aller prendre mes affaires de cours et me dirigea vers la salle de métamorphose. J'étais la première à arriver dans la classe. Mc Go en fut choqué. Je m'assis au fond de la salle avec Shiro sur la table.

Shiro était un petit renard à neuf queux blanc appelé Kumiho en Corée. Je l'avais depuis que je suis née quasiment. C'était un animal rare. Ils ont la particularité d'avoir une grande force magique. En effet, ils pouvait changer de taille, courir très rapidement, la force d'un taureau et avaient des flammes bleu sur leur queux.


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour mes chèr(e)s ami(e)s ! Alors voici la suite, j'attend toujours vos idée pour l'animagus de Gwendoline, pour l'instant les idées sont: un panda, un renard des neiges ou à neuf queue et une chèvre xD**

 **Voilà bonne lecture mes loulous et à la semaine prochaine !**

Quelques jours s'étaient écoulés depuis la rentrée. Pour le moment, aucune bêtise n'étaient prévues. Les gars et moi nous nous nous tenions correctement car on avait pas mal d'heures de retenues.

Cependant les journées avaient été longues et ennuyantes. Seuls les heures de retenues étaient... comment dire... jouissives. En effet, les professeurs enfermaient les Gryffondor et les Serpentard dans la même salle pendant une heure entière. Un moyen de réfléchir à nos bêtises, disaient-ils.

Bien au contraire.

Les garçons et moi même prenions un malin plaisir d'en faire baver à Zabini et Rogue. Nous étions des sadiques, machiavéliques, démoniaques et... Attendez je vais vous raconter...

 _La vieille Mc Go nous emmenait vers une porte très poussiéreuse... Enfin sauf la poignée on voyait les traces de doigt du professeur au fil des jours. Cette salle avait du être retrouver récemment. Elle nous laissa entrer et je bousculais un sale Roguigou pour entrer la première. Pas qu'être la première à entrer m'enthousiasmer beaucoup mais c'était juste que j'avais envie de bousculer Rogue. Une connasse moi ? Oh oh oh mais vous êtes loin du compte !_

 _Bref. Roguigou grogna et tout le monde fini par entrer à ma suite. Je me sentais comme une princesse suivis par ses serviteurs. Oh la la ! Mais c'est que je me faisais des films dis donc._

 _Rebref. Je m'asseyais sur une table en croisant les jambes tandis que Shiro s'amusait avec des morceaux de bois. Les deux serpents se mirent chacun dans leur coin et mes frères sur les tables alentours aux miennes. C'est qu'on se faisait chier._

 _« On fait un games ?_

 _-Oh ouais ! Génial ! Je me mets avec toi frangine !_

 _-Nan c'est moi, beugla James !_

 _-Je suis son frère crétin !_

 _-Justement laisse la nous un peu !_

 _-Mais vous pouvez pas vous taire, s'énerva Zabini._

 _-Roooh mais ta gueule toi aussi !_

 _-Pardon ?! Mais d'où tu me parles comme ça, idiote ?!_

 _-Je parle comme je veux à un abruti !_

 _-Calmez vous les gamins, souffla Mumus._

 _-Mouais... Vous voulez vous faire plumer les serpents ?_

 _-C'est nous qui te battrons, siffla Roguigou._

 _-On va voir ça. »_

 _Je regardais Sirius et en un regard nous nous mîmes d'accord pour prendre notre geste habituel. Lupin et James chuchotèrent discrètement tandis que les vils serpents s'éloignaient quelques peu. Dès que tout le monde fut au point, Peter distribua les cartes._

 _Mon jeu n'était pas terrible mais ça allé tourner. Je pouvais le garantir. Les cartes commençaient à défiler et je sentais que Sirius avait un bon jeu mais Zabini aussi._

 _« Eh le serpent t'as pensé à te laver les cheveux ?_

 _-Ta gueule B..._

 _-D'où tu dis ta gueule à ma sœur Roguigou ?!_

 _-Mais je t'emmer..._

 _-Games, m'écriais-je ! »_

 _Sirius fit tomber son jeu et tous nous aperçûmes ses quatre valets. Eh oui je suis douée mes bichons. Zabini me regardait bizarrement pendant que je souriais de toute ma dent de ma magnifique victoire. Qu'est-ce-qu'on était doué._

 _Queudver distribua de nouveaux les cartes et une autre partie commença. Il ne me fallut que quelques minutes pour récolter quatre même cartes._

 _« Si tu veux Roguigou je te passerai un des miens. J'ai tellement de shampoing._

 _-Mais tu vas te la..._

 _-Games, gueula Sirius en attrapant mon jeu et en le montrant à tous ! »_

 _Avouez vous êtes impressionnés. Zabini me regarda encore plus suspicieusement que tout à l'heure... Pourvus qu'il ne comprenne pas._

 _Les parties continuaient de défiler. Il y avait 5 pour Sirius et moi, 3 pour Mumus et Cornedrue et seulement 1 pour les Serpents. Eh eh nous étions les big boss !_

 _Là nous entamions la dernière, celle qui si on la gagnait on gagnait toute les autres. C'est James qui avait décrété cela. C'est idiot et digne des perdants. Mais bon je suis bonne joueuse._

 _« Eh Remus t'as fais le devoir de potion, demandais-je ?_

 _-Non je..._

 _-Games, fit de nouveau Sirius pendant que je posais mon jeu._

 _-Nan mais y a de l'abus, hurla James en balançant ses cartes !_

 _-Vous pouvez pas gagner autant, fit à son tour Roguigou !_

 _-Vous trichez !_

 _-Mais pas du tout !_

 _-C'est fini, demanda une Mc Gonagall d'une voix lasse ? »_

 _Ça faisait combien de temps qu'elle était là l'autre vieille peau ?_

Bon là j'avoue que ça avait été une journée calme... Mais bon c'est comme ça. Et encore une fois c'était parti en baston, genre Sirius il avait fini à l'infirmerie quand même !

« Black. »

Je me retournais pour voir qui avait bien pu m'appeler. J'aperçus que des Serpentard. Lucius Malfoy, Severus Rogue, mon cher frère Regulus Black et mes cousines Narcissa et Bellatrix Black. Mais celui qui avait parlé était Ryan Zabini.

« Tiens... tiens mais que me veut l'honneur d'une visite de ''l'élite'' des Serpentard, ironisais-je ? »

« Narcissa. Bella, fit Malfoy. »

Mes cousines se postèrent au coin du couloir pour surveiller les alentours. Malfoy et Rogue m'attrapèrent par les bras et me collèrent au mur.

« Hey, commençais-je... Qu'est-ce-que vous fou... »

Regulus me plaqua une main sur la bouche.

« Tais-toi. »

Non mais il était sérieux le petit frère ? Vais lui dégommer son utérus... qu'il a pas en faite... m'en fous... J'ai d'autre chose à dégommer. A brûler. A broyer. A découper. A marteler. A disséquer.

« Tu nous écoutes, s'écria Malfoy ! »

« Mais oui bande d'idiot. »

Le groupe me regarda bizarrement. Ah... c'est vrai que j'avais dû mal à parler avec une main sur la bouche... Ça avait dû donner un truc du genre : '' Mrez jiu bjezl dezlnj.''

Très peu compréhensible je l'avoue.

Les Serpentard reprirent très vite leur tête de dépressif. Ou de constiper. C'est vrai que les serpents avaient toujours des têtes de coincées. Il devait y avoir du laxatif dans leur jus de citrouille. Faudrait que je vérifie... je le ferais goûter à … Mc Go. Niark !

Hey ! Pourquoi Zabini il s'approche de moi là ?

« Maintenant écoute moi. »

Regulus enleva sa main de devant ma bouche.

J'étais figée. Normalement je l'aurais envoyé bouler mais là... il était proche. De plus il y avait les deux autres idiots qui me tenaient les bras.

« T'es une sang pure, commença-t-il. Tu dois dans ce cas t'en montrer digne. Tu n'as pas le droit d'être comme tu es en ce moment. »

« Je fais ce que je veux compris. C'est pas en me menaçant de me frapper que je ferais ce que vous dîtes t'as pigé ? »

Zabini sourit.

« C'est pas à toi qu'on a envie de faire du mal. Mais nous avons pas mal de chose concernant Lupin... Potter... Pettigrow... et Black. »

Cette fois ma respiration se coupa. Qu'est-ce-qu'ils pouvaient savoir ?

« Foutaise. »

« Tu veux que je t'explique notre plan si jamais tu refuses ? »

Mon silence sembla lui répondre.

« Déjà pour Lupin on s'occupera d'Emma. »

Emma ? Non. Non. Non. Pas Emma.

« En second lieu, pour Potter, se sera Lily. Notre chère petite sang de bourbe. »

Je savais de quoi il pouvait être capable... Les Serpentard détestaient les nés-moldus. Ils pouvaient rendre leur vie infernal, et si ils le faisaient à Lily. Cela détruirait James.

« Ensuite, il sera facile de s'occuper de Pettigrow. Après tout c'est le plus faible d'entre vous. »

C'est vrai, il avait raison.

« Enfin, Black sera tellement triste de voir tout ses amis souffrir qu'il sera facile de le détruire. »

Je tremblais... de rage. Je les détestais. Je savais qu'ils en étaient capable les futurs mangemorts.

« Donc. En conclusion. Montre-toi digne d'être une Black. Compris ? »

Je ne dis rien.

« Compris, répéta-t-il ? »

Je hochais la tête.

« Bien alors pour commencer. Tu ne parleras plus au Gryffondor. Ensuite, tu resteras le plus possible avec les Serpentard. Enfin tu t'afficheras avec moi, plus précisément en couple. »

C'est sur cette dernière phrase qu'ils partirent tous en me laissant là.

Je me laissais descendre contre le mur. Les larmes pleins les yeux. Là maintenant je me sentais impuissante.

Comment ? Comment cela avait pu arriver ?

Ils voulaient s'en prendre à mes frères tout ça pour que je sois avec eux ? Ils étaient ignoble...

Au moins je pourrais les protéger. Ils ne devaient pas toucher à mes frères. Je le promettais sur ma vie. Ces sales serpents ne toucheront pas aux garçons.


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour les chouchoux! Comment va le monde ? Brefouille, désolée de poster un jour plus tard mais j'étais chez ma Maman et je n'avais pas mon ordinateur, donc voilà. Bon alors ce chapitre comporte une scène un peu... disons spécial donc si ça choque quelqu'un prévenez moi et j'annoncerai quand ce genre de scène apparaît. Voilà, a bientôt les loulous 3**

C'était le matin.

Je n'avais pas dormi de la nuit mais avait passé le reste de la journée d'hier et de la nuit dans mon lit. Ce qui s'était passé m'avait bouleversé.

J'entendis des voix autour de moi.

« Tu crois qu'elle dort, chuchota James ? »

« Je sais pas... en tout cas elle n'a pas quitté son lit après les cours, répondit Sirius. »

« On devrait peut-être lui parler, fit Remus. »

« Je sais pas... elle a même laissé Shiro en dehors de son lit, répliqua Peter. »

J'entendis un glapissement.

« Elle préfère peut-être être seul, déclara Remus. »

« On devrait sortir alors, proposa James. »

« Oui, dirent Sirius et Peter. »

J'entendis des pas et la porte se refermait.

Quand je fus sûr que les garçons étaient sortis je me levais et partis me laver. J'y allais en traînant des pieds. Shiro essaya de me suivre mais je lui refermais la porte devant le museau.

Une trentaine de minutes plus tard j'étais devant les portes de la Grande-salle. C'était le moment décisif. Je poussais les portes. Au même moment je vis les Serpentard et les Gryffondor me fixaient. Pour les premiers c'était pour savoir si je suivrais le marché et les second pour savoir si j'allais mieux.

Mon choix était fait. Ça allait être dur mais je le devais. Je ne pouvais pas les abandonner. C'est pourquoi je me dirigeais difficilement vers la table des Serpentard.

Lorsque je m'assis auprès de Zabini, des regards outrés des autres tables se jetèrent sur moi. Mais le pire ce fut le regard d'incompréhension que me lança mon jumeau.

Zabini me chuchota à l'oreille :

« Bonne décision. »

Je ne répondis pas et regarda mon assiette. Je n'avais pas envie de manger mais Regulus me força d'un regard. Je pris la fourchette et commença à manger, je ne sais trop quoi, difficilement.

Tout les élèves des autres maisons me regardaient, mais moi j'essayais de ne pas y faire attention. Les professeurs étaient soupçonneux et le directeur partagé. Ça se voyait sur son visage qu'il ne savait pas s'il devait être heureux d'une paix entre maison ou de s'inquiéter pour les bêtises à venir.

Le petit déjeuné finit, les dernières années de Serpentard se levèrent et sortirent hors de la salle. Zabini et sa bande se levèrent. Je devais les suivre jusqu'à notre cours de potion.

J'étais un zombie. On ne pouvait pas mieux me décrire en ce moment même.

Zabini passa un bras autour de ma taille mais je n'avais pas la force de le repousser. Tous, nous prîmes notre temps pour aller en cours de potion. Arrivé là bas, les Maraudeur était déjà présent. Sirius s'approcha de moi en fusillant du regard le bras de Zabini.

« Gwendoline, je pourrai te parler, demanda Sirius ? »

Alors que j'ouvrais la bouche pour parler Zabini me devança en déclarant :

« Elle n'en a pas envie. »

« C'est pas à toi que j'ai parler, serpent visqueux. »

Zabini et Sirius se jaugèrent du regard. Je me dégageais donc de la prise de ce premier et attira Sirius à l'écart. Lorsque nous fûmes assez loin il me demanda :

« Non mais qu'est-ce-que tu fous avec Zabini et sa bande ? »

Il était énervé.

« Tu sors avec, me demanda-t-il de nouveau ? »

J'allais répondre négativement avant de me souvenir d'une des condition... Je baissais donc la tête et lâcha dans un souffle :

« Oui... »

« Et tu comptais me le dire quand ? Tu vas dorénavant devenir comme eux ? Gwendoline... Répond moi, s'il te plaît. »

Je détournais la tête. Je ne pouvais pas lui dire.

« Si tu l'accepte pas alors laisse moi maintenant. »

Sur ma dernière phrase je retournais auprès des Serpentard qui commençaient à entrer dans la salle de cours. Je m'installais à une table entre Narcissa et Zabini, la tête basse. Ça me faisait mal de rejeter mon frère comme ça. Je l'aimais tellement que j'étais prête à rejoindre des fils de ***** pour le protéger.

Zabini approcha ses lèvres près de mon oreille. Je sentais son souffle chaud qui me fit frissonner malgré moi.

« C'est mieux pour toi de ne pas traîner avec ces vermines. »

Mes poings se serrèrent. Il n'avait pas le droit de les traîner de vermines. Mais je ne disais rien. Je n'aimais pas être comme ça, soumise, ça me rendais folle de rage contre moi même.

Soudain mon esprit arrêta de divaguer quand je sentis des lèvres chaudes se coller contre les miennes. Zabini m'embrassait ?! Nan mais... calme toi Gwen... Je le laissais donc faire jusqu'à sentir sa main descendre un peu trop bas que ma taille. Je le repoussais légèrement avec un sourire faux.

« Attention à tes mains chéri. »

Ce dernier mot avait été dis avec autant de froideur que même les ours polaires auraient frissonner.

« Tu es si prude mon cœur, répondit Zabini d'un ton moqueur. »

Je le fusillais du regard. Il était si arrogant, chiant et insupportable.

L'entrée en classe de Slug nous fîmes nous détourner l'un de l'autre. Le professeur écrivit quelques indications au tableau et nous numérota la page pour commencer notre potion. Nous devions faire une potion par table et étant avec deux Serpentard j'étais très heureuse de travailler avec eux. Ironie quand tu nous tiens. Je suis sûre que même bosser avec Dark Vador serait mieux.

L'heure fut longue, oh mais par Merlin, longueeee... Entre les expressions sarcastiques de mon _cher et tendre_ copain, la maladresse de ma cousine et les regards noirs de mon jumeau. C'est dans ces moments où on aimerait bien être enfermer dans un cercueil et mourir tranquillou. Aaaaah le rêve.

Zabini me souleva par le bras pendant que Bellatrix ramassait mes affaires avant que je prenne mon sac. Zabini me prit de nouveau par la taille et m'emmena vers l'extérieur. Ce qui m'empêcha de voir le regard détruit de mes frères.

« Bon si je me souviens, tu n'as rien là, demanda Zabini ? »

« Oui et ? »

« Bon on va dans ma salle commune. »

« Et si j'ai... »

« Et si tu quoi ? »

Son regard devint légèrement flippant...

« Non rien... »

Il m'emmena avec force dans les couloirs. Nous descendîmes vers les cachots avant d'arriver devant l'entrée, le mot de passe ne fut qu'un sifflement pour moi. Je me fichais de savoir leur mot de passe stupide. Il me laissa entrer la première. La salle commune était verte et argent. Mais c'était un vert spécial... comme la couleur de l'eau du lac... Leur salle commune devait sûrement se trouver sous le lac. Je voyais quelques sièges pour la plupart pleins, un feu dans une cheminée en réalité elle ressemblait à celle des Gryffondors.

Ryan me laissa pas plus de temps pour observer la scène qu'il m'emmena vers un long couloir. Il y avait pleins de tableaux avec des serpents. Ça devait être les portraits d'anciens élèves. Oh que je suis méchante, mais tellement réaliste. Cepedant je me demandais quand même où il m'emmenait.

« On va où, demandais-je ? »

« Dans mon dortoir. »

« Eh mais j'ai pas envie ! En plus ça doit puer le venin là dedans ! »

Je ne sentis pas la gifle sur le coup. Mais au bout de quelques secondes des picotements se firent ressentir sur ma joue qui devait déjà avoir rougie. Cependant c'était la surprise qui avait primé sur la douleur.

« Ne t'avise plus de me parler sur ce ton. »

Sa voix était froide et tranchante. Cela me fit frissonner et reculer d'un pas pour me cogner contre le mur du couloir. D'un sourire carnassier je le vis se coller à moi et soudain il m'attrapa les poignets. Ses lèvres se collèrent aux miennes avec forces.

J'avais beau essayer de me débattre comment je pouvait y parvenir ? Il me tenait les mains m'empêchant de prendre ma baguette. J'essayais de le mordre pour parvenir à m'enfuir mais dès que j'eus ouvert la bouche il introduit sa langue dans ma bouche. Et même en essayant de mordre sa langue il utilisa son autre main pour serrer ma gorge. La peur commençait à monter en moi alors que mon envie de me débattre diminuer au fur et à mesure.

Zabini retira sa langue de ma bouche avant de relâcher ma gorge et mes mains. Mes jambes flanchèrent et me laissèrent tomber au sol. Le prince des serpents me toisaient de toute sa hauteur.

« La prochaine fois je ne te laisserai aucune chance. Tu es prévenue. »


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjour les loulous, alors comment ça va ? Avez vous des idées pour la suite de l'histoire pour voir ce que vous pensez bien que je sache déjà comment elle va se finir !**

 **Brefouille donc nous retrouvons notre petite Gwen et en exclusivité un point de vue de Zabini ! Ouaaaaaaah ! Oui oui je me fais des films et je suis un titipeu tarée, mais pas beaucoup hein ! Bon bah bonne lecture les loulous et laissez une petite review ;)**

J'avais réussi à éviter Zabini tout la matinée... N'ayant pas les même cours que lui c'était facile. Malheureusement c'est pas pour ça que mes frères me reparlaient. Je me sentais seule, vraiment. Je haïssais les Serpentard...

J'entrais dans la Grande-salle pour aller manger. Je vis à peine Zabini m'attraper par la taille et m'emmener vers la table. Je tremblais, j'avais chaud et je voyais mal... Je ne me sentis pas tomber.

PDV ZABINI

J'entrais dans la salle avec Gwendoline, elle était pâle, vraiment pâle. Je la pris par la taille. On avançait vers la table des Serpentard. Elle marchait vraiment doucement, ça m'agaçait. Je sentais qu'elle avait chaud aussi et qu' elle s'appuyait contre moi.

« Gwendoline... ? »

Elle s'était évanouie. Je la déposais au sol en tapotant ses joues. Qu'elle pouvait être chiante. Les premiers à accourir furent les Maraudeurs.

« Gwen... Gwen... Gwen..., fit Black en caressant ses joues. »

Les professeurs écartèrent les élèves qui s'étaient attroupés autour de nous. Dumbledore écarta Black de sa sœur ainsi que Potter.

« Monsieur Zabini, commença-t-il, emmenait Mademoiselle Black à l'infirmerie avec Madame Pomfresh. Minerva accompagnez les je vous pris. »

Je soulevai doucement Gwendoline et sortis de la grande salle. Je voyais le regard inquiet que lancé Black sur sa sœur et le regard noir qui m'étais adressé. Je me dirigeais vers l'infirmerie alors que Pomfresh m'avait dépassé pour préparer un lit.

Lorsque je fus entré Pomfresh me dit de l'allonger direct et elle l'examina sur le champ. Elle ne mit que quelques secondes avant de me dire :

« Si elle se réveille appelé moi. Je ne veux pas qu'elle se lève, elle a besoin de repos. Je vais vous faire parvenir deux plateaux. »

Alors que je hochais la tête elle sortit. Qu'est-ce-que Gwen pouvait être chiante, s'évanouir en plein milieu de la Grande-salle devant tout le monde. Et dire que mes parents voulait que je l'épouse tout ça parce que c'est la fille d'une grande lignée de sang-pur. Tsss

Je la vis se réveiller doucement. Elle était plutôt jolie en faite... Elle s'étira doucement et frotta ses yeux avant d'enlever ses cheveux de son visage. Elle tourna sa tête vers moi.

« Qu'est-ce-qu'il s'est passé, demanda-t-elle ? »

« Tu t'es évanouie. »

Elle se redressa et s'étira encore. Je la rallongeais d'un coup.

« T'as pas le droit de bouger... »

« Hein ? Pourquoi ? »

« Pomfresh a dit que tu avais besoin de repos. Alors tu reste couchée. »

Elle soupira agacée en faisant la moue et tourna la tête vers je ne sais quoi. Je tournai la tête à mon tour pour voir deux elfes de maisons qui portaient chacun un plateau plein de nourriture. Je les pris et les déposa sur la tablette au bout du lit alors que les elfes s'inclinaient et disparurent.

Je pris mon plateau et commença à manger. Gwen me regardait et commença à piquer dans mon assiette.

« Tu fous quoi là ? »

« Bah je mange je peux pas me lever, fit-elle narquoisement. »

Je soupirais d'agacement. Si ça tenait qu'à moi je l'étoufferai avec son oreiller, ou un serpent. Je lui ferai disparaître son sourire stupide.

« Laissez moi entrer !

\- Monsieur Black ! Si vous franchissez cette porte vous aurez un mois de retenue. »

Il y eu un moment de silence et je vis Black franchir la porte de l'infirmerie suivis des autres emmerdeurs, du professeur McGonagall et du professeur Dumbledore qui avait un sourire en coin. C'est une école de fous je vous dis...

« Gwen tu vas bien, demanda Black ?

\- Oui ça va... j'ai juste pas le droit de me lever. »

Dans la logique des choses je ne devrais pas le laisser approcher mais après tout c'était son frère et si je la voulais docile mieux valait qu'elle le voit cinq minutes.

« Monsieur Black je vous prierais de vous rendre en cours immédiatement ainsi que Monsieur Potter, Monsieur Lupin, Monsieur Pettigrow et Monssieur Zabini. »

Elle regarda Black, Potter et Lupin en leur souriant gentiment pour les rassurer. Ils s'apprêtaient à sortir mais en ne me voyant pas bouger ils s'arrêtèrent. Je me tournais donc vers Gwendoline et me pencha au-dessus d'elle pour l'embrasser. Elle ne bougea pas. Depuis que je l'avais giflé les seuls fois où elles me repoussait c'est quand je descendais un peu trop mes mains à son goût. Nan mais franchement. Si ça tenait qu'à moi je l'emmènerai dans une salle de cours vide et je la prendrai sur une des tables. Je la verrai bien gueuler mon prénom...

Elle me repoussa quelques peu pour mettre fin au baiser et frissonna de dégoût en apercevant mon sourire carnassier.

« A tout à l'heure ma jolie. »

Je tournais les talons et sorti avant les quatre griffons puants.

(PDV Gwendoline)

Je ne pus sortir avant la fin de la journée, loin d'être déçu cela m'avait permis de ne pas voir Zabini où mes frères... Pomfresh m'avait dit que j'avais fais un malaise sûrement à cause de la fatigue ou du stress. Je pense que tout y jouait... Cette histoire me rendait folle il fallait que je règle tout ça, dès ce soir... Je parlerai à Ryan.

J'entrais dans la Grande-salle et je vis mon jumeaux me regarder avec espoir. Je lui manquais autant qu'il me manquait. Bientôt mon frère... bientôt je pourrai venir avec toi...

Je me dirigeais vers la table des serpents et m'installa près de Zabini, il posa sa main sur ma cuisse et je la repoussais aussitôt. Il se renfrogna et remit sa main en agrippant ma cuisse tellement fort que j'en lâchais une grimace.

« Tu es sage où alors je te renvois à l'infirmerie mais pas pour un malaise, siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

\- S'il te plaît, lui suppliais-je... »

Il sembla surpris et retira sa main... Peut-être qu'au fond il avait un cœur... Ah la blague !

« Mange, m'ordonna-t-il. »

Je m'exécuta sans plus de cérémonie et sans relever la tête. La nourriture me paressais fade depuis quelques temps mais avec mon élan nouveau de courage je retrouvais quelques peu goût à la vie. Le repas ne s'éternisa pas et comme d'habitude j'accompagnais les Serpentard jusqu'à leur salle commune avant de rejoindre la mienne plus tard.

Zabini me laissa entrer en première, cette salle était toujours aussi laide... Je m'avançais d'un pas sûr à l'écart des autres en surprenant mon ''petit ami''. Il me suivit et s'installa sur un des vastes fauteuils … c'est vrai qu'il avait un air princier... Il m'attira sur ses genoux.

« Pourquoi nous as-tu mené à l'écart ?

-Je souhaitais te parler...

-Pourquoi parler ?

-Pourquoi coucher ?

-Parce que c'est très tentant, fit-il en me regardant comme un animal. »

Je lui cachais les yeux.

« Je veux que tu m'écoutes et pas avec ta bite Zabini.

-Ryan je te pris, répondit-il en retirant mes mains et en les posant sur mon ventre.

-Oui si tu veux... Ryan. S'il te plaît laisse moi aller avec mon frère et mes amis... j'en ai besoin. Je serai sage avec toi promis...

-A une condition.

-Laquelle, demandais-je très inquiète ?

-Je veux te toucher quand je veux.

-Mais je suis pas une salope non plus !

-C'est pas ça que j'ai dis mais vu qu'on va se marier autant commencer à...

-Pardon ? »

Il vient bien de dire ce que j'ai entendu où alors je suis très folle ?

« Nos parents veulent nous marier Gwen... tu ne le savais pas ? »

Alors c'était pour ça... Il voulait tellement garder leur lignée pure qu'il faisait des mariages arrangés. Ça faisait des années que ça ne s'était plus fait ! Je les hais !

Je tremblais de rage et j'étais tellement en colère que des larmes coulaient toutes seules. Je sentis des doigts chauds les essuyaient.

« Tu n'étais donc pas au courant... »

Sa voix était plus douce que d'habitude... il semblait vraiment triste pour moi. Nan c'était impossible ! C'était un serpent ! Un serpent !

Je repoussais sa main de mon visage. J'étais sure que même Reg' était au courant et ce crevard avait laissé sa propre sœur dans l'ignorance ! Je les haïssais tous !

Zabini attrapa mon menton entre ses doigts et me força à le regarder dans les yeux.

« Je croyais que tu savais que nos parents voulaient nous marier... Je suis... navré qu'ils ne t'ai mise au courant... Tu peux le dire à ton frère si tu veux... Tu auras le droit d'être avec tes amis un repas sur deux... et les cours où je ne suis pas présents, déclara-t-il en inspirant comme si cela lui demandait un grand effort... Tu peux leur parler mais à la moindre bêtise de ta part je te laisse même plus dormir avec eux. »

C'était la première fois qu'il était gentil avec moi... j'étais touchée... je crois...

« Merci... »

Pour la première fois depuis notre ''relation'' je me penchais vers lui et l'embrassa. Pas un baiser où ses lèvres chaudes me dégoûtaient mais un vrai baiser où je sentis le bout de sa langue caressait tendrement mes lèvres pour demander passage. Je me reculais au bout de quelques instants sans avoir entrouvert mes lèvres.

« Il faut pas pousser non plus...

-Un jour tu me laisseras faire ?

-On verra... je serai peut-être la pire femme au monde. »

Il sourit légèrement... le fameux sourire des Serpentard.

Je me levais et quitta la salle commune sans un regard en arrière. Je longeais les couloirs jusqu'à arriver devant la Grosse Dame.

« Gryffon des plaines. »

Le tableau s'ouvrit et me laissa pénétrer dans ma salle commune. Comme depuis quelques temps les Gryffondors me vrillaient des regards noirs. Je grimpais les marches pour parvenir à ma chambre et à peine ai-je pu franchir le pas de la porte que je sentis une petite boule de poil me coller et me faire la fête... Je pris Shiro dans mes bras en le serrant aussi fort que je pouvais jusqu'à entendre un glapissement de satisfaction. Je le déposais ensuite sur le lit puis m'aperçus que les garçons n'étaient pas là... je ne les avais pourtant pas vu dans la salle commune... Je me dirigea donc vers le lit de Remus et souleva une planche au sol afin de sortir une carte. Je récita silencieusement la formule afin qu'aucune mauvaise oreille ne m'entende et inspecta la carte du château... Ils étaient dans le parc. Mais que faisaient-ils là bas à cette heure ci ?

« Méfaits accomplies, récitais-je en pointant ma baguette sur la carte. »

Je rangea donc le bout de parchemin sous la planche et fit comme si de rien n'était. Je m'assis devant la fenêtre et regarda le ciel... C'était une belle nuit étoilée d'Octobre... La pleine Lune illuminait le parc dans une lumière presque fantomatique...

Pleine Lune ?

Mumus !

Je me levais d'un bond, attrapa Shiro et sorti du dortoir, de la salle commune et de l'école. Quand j'arrivai enfin dans le parc je me glissais vers un grand buisson et me concentra de toute mes forces en gardant les yeux clos. Lorsque je les rouvris j'étais sur quatre pattes et avaient une belle fourrure blanche. Face à moi Shiro avait triplé de volume en étant plus grand que moi. Ses longues queues étaient touffus et formés un demi arc de cercle comme les paons. Je frottai doucement mon museau contre le sien avant de me mettre à sentir l'air afin de retrouver mes frères. Lorsque j'eus enfin flairer une piste je me mis à courir aussi vite que je le pouvais. Il me fallut un moment pour repérer leur position exacte. C'est Lunard qui me senti en premier et qui grogna en me voyant. J'avançais doucement et courba l'échine devant lui... Mumus était imposant mais m'oublia bien assez vite en voyant un lapin détaler. Le loup-garou parti en courant suivant d'un cerf avec de long bois , d'un rat bien grassouillet et de Shiro. Il ne restait plus qu'un chien noir quasiment aussi grand que moi et une jolie louve blanche comme la pellicule de neige qui recouvre la cour de Poudlard en hiver. Sirius s'approcha de moi et frotta son museau dans ma fourrure et je pus faire de même. C'était bon de le retrouver. Il releva la tête et d'un regard complice et rieur je compris qu'il voulait jouer c'est pourquoi nous détalâmes tout deux pour rattraper les autres.

La nuit se passa à merveille et lorsque la Lune se coucha Remus retrouva sa forme humaine et nous rentrions tous ensemble au château. Mon jumeau ne me quittait pas d'une semelle et je sentis les autres s'éloignaient pour nous laisser seuls.

« Tu m'as manqué...

-Toi aussi Sirius t'imagine même pas... Je suis désolée de ne t'avoir rien dit mais...

-Mais tu vas rester avec lui c'est ça ?

-C'est plus compliqué que ça... je te raconterai tout quand on sera moins crevé pour mettre les choses au clair. Cependant j'ai besoin de te dire une chose... »

Je sentais les larmes me monter aux yeux et me les brûlaient à cause de a fatigue.

« Gwen... tu peux tout me dire. »

Il me serrait la main pour me montrer qu'il était présent... Je l'aimais plus que tout cet idiot qui me servait de frère...

« Eh bien... Si Zabini voulait être avec moi... c'est parce que nos parents veulent nous marier ensemble... »

Je vis Sirius se figeait, choqué.

« Tu l'as appris quand... ?

-Ce soir... Zabini ne savait pas que je n'étais au courant de rien... Je crois qu'il veut être... c'est bizarre à dire mais gentil... Il accepte que je passe du temps avec vous et... c'est important pour moi...

-Si il te fais le moindre mal tu me le diras... ?

-Je ne peux pas te répondre tout de suite... Allons nous coucher pour dormir un peu. »

Je sentis ses bras se resserrer autour de moi et mes larmes qui se mêlaient aux siennes.


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonjour mes loulous, comment ça va ? Voici le petit chapitre 8 avec notre petite Gwen qui est malade. Oui pauvre bichette xD**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et que vous laisserai une petite review. Bonne lecture et bonne semaine 3**

J'avais la tête dans le cul. J'avais froid. J'avais le nez rouge d'un rhume de merde. J'avais un bleu sur la joue. Et par dessus tout je commençais par métamorphose avec les Serpentard !

On était le lendemain de pleine Lune et Mumus m'avait foutu un coup et j'avais attrapé froid alors imaginé la gueule de Zabini quand je me suis assise à côté de lui. Il me regardait de haut en bas complètement choqué.

« T'as fais quoi cette nuit ?

-Dodo ?

-Vraiment ? Alors d'où sort ce bleu ?

-La borte m'aime bas...

-Admettons... Et ce rhume ?

-La fenêtre a bas été fermé... »

Il se pinça l'arrête du nez... Je crois que je l'énervais passablement...

« Je suis désolée...

-Admettons que tu n'es pas fais exprès pour tout ça, soupira-t-il... Mais peux-tu je te pris m'expliquer pourquoi tu es en pyjama ? »

Je le regardais sans comprendre et il me claqua la cuisse nue. Je baissais les yeux et vis en effet que je portais mon short de pyjama ainsi qu'un débardeur laissant trop voir ma poitrine... Je relevais les yeux vers lui. Il me regardait exaspéré. Je me tournais vers mes frères qui étaient écroulés sur la table.

J'étais fatiguée, j'étais malade et j'avais mal à la joue. En plus pour parfaire le tout j'avais mes règles et ça me donnaient envie de pleurer. C'est pour cela que je n'ai pus retenir mes larmes.

« Mais merde pourquoi tu pleures?!

-Bardon, sanglotais-je... »

Là il était plus qu'agacé. Il se leva, prit deux croissants au beurre et me souleva par le bras. Il me fit sortir de la Grande-salle et m'enveloppa de sa cape. Il passa son bras autour de ma taille et monta les escaliers infernaux. Très vite nous nous retrouvâmes devant la Grosse-Dame.

« Le mot de passe... ? »

Zabini me regarda en attente de ma réponse. J'étais quand même choqué qu'il connaisse l'emplacement de la salle commune des Gryffondors.

« C'est quand tu veux, lâcha-t-il en me serrant le bras.

-Griffons des plaines... »

Le tableau nous laissa entrer. La salle commune était, par chance, vide, sinon je vous disais pas le lynchage. Il se dirigea vers l'escalier des garçons et entra dans la chambre où nous dormions avec les garçons. Il m'assit plus doucement sur le lit de James.

« Où sont tes vêtements ? »

Je lui montrais la malle opposait au lit sur lequel j'étais assise. Il s'en approcha et l'ouvrit. Il farfouilla dedans et en ressortis un soutient-gorge violet foncé avec de la dentelle et la culotte assortis. Je me sentis rougir en le voyant regarder mes sous-vêtements avec un regard lubrique.

« Pas mal... Tu as bon goût ma jolie... »

Il les posa sur le lit et sortie mon uniforme. Il revint vers moi avec mes vêtements et commença à retirer mon haut.

« Mais qu'est-ce-que tu fais... ?

-Je t'aide à te changer idiote. Je ne vais pas te prendre ici... Quoi que... ça serait amusant... »

Je frissonnais à l'idée qu'il pourrait me prendre sur le lit de James. Il me fit lever les bras et fini de retirer mon débardeur. Il me détailla la poitrine avant de me mettre mon soutif. Il baissa mon short et là aussi me reluqua sans aucune gêne.

« Arrête ! »

Il souriait narquoisement avant de me mettre mon second sous-vêtement. Je frémissais sous ses mains... c'était une sensation étrange. Elles étaient grandes, fortes et dégageaient une chaleur agréable...

Je le voyais mettre un à un les boutons de ma chemise. Par la suite il mit mon collant en ne manquant pas de me toucher où il voulait. Il m'enfila ma jupe et ma veste.

« Tourne toi. »

Je m'exécutais et je le sentis me coiffer les cheveux. Il avait même pensé à prendre ma brosse qui se trouvais à côté de ma malle... Pour une fois il était doux... c'était étrange mais agréable. Dès qu'il eu fini de me les démêler il m'accrocha ma cape pour pas que je n'attrape plus froid. Il me regarda de toute sa hauteur. Je me sentais comme une enfant en cet instant précis...

Soudain je vis Shiro ce redresser sur ses quatre pattes et sauter sur le lit de James. Il regardait Zabini avec attention... Le Serpentard ce pencha doucement et le gratta derrière les oreilles.

« Il s'appelle Shiro...

-Je sais... Ton frère me l'a dit. »

Je détournais la tête... je lui en voulais de ne m'avoir rien dit à propos du mariage arranger. Ce traître !

« Il faut qu'on aille en cours. Prends ton sac. »

J'attrapais mon sac qui était étalé au sol avec mes affaires de cours et pris Shiro dans mes bras. Nous sortîmes du dortoir, de la salle commune et il me passa ensuite un croissant... Décidément il pensait toujours à tout... tout le contraire de moi en faite...

Je croqua dedans en le suivant pour aller en métamorphose. Quelques élèves étaient attroupés devant la salle et me fixaient. C'est la première fois que je me sentais vraiment gênée d'être regardé avec autant d'insistance.

Je sentis Zabini passer son bras autour de ma taille et vriller les autres élèves de son regard noir. Il avait vraiment mauvais caractère... et pas seulement avec moi en fin de compte.

« Alors on se balade en pyjama, fit narquoisement un Roguigou dégueulasse ?

-Attention un Roguigou sauvage ! Il va contaminer tout le monde, hurla James en arrivant en courant suivit de Sirius, de Remus et de Pettigrow ! »

Je ne pu m'empêcher de ricaner jusqu'à sentir un regard de braise dans mon dos ainsi qu'une grosse main m'agripper la hanche avec force. Décidément il était vraiment pas drôle... Il me poussa doucement pour entrer dans la salle et nous installa dans le fond. Je vis Narcissa se mettre à côté de Lucuis tout devant avec derrière eux Bellatrix et Roguigou. En face de moi Sirius et James était côte à côte avec Mumus et Peter à la table juste devant.

Ryan s'était renfrogné il posa donc sa main sur ma cuisse et commença à la caresser à ma plus grande stupeur.

« Tu fais quoi, chuchotais-je ?

-Ça ne te dérangeais pas tout à l'heure, répondit-il en souriant narquoisement.

-Mais là si...

-Laisse toi faire.

-Non.

-Monsieur Zabini et Mademoiselle Black cela vous dérangeraient-ils de vous taire pour écouter mon cours ? »

La vieille Mc Go... ça faisait longtemps. Mais en tout cas elle me sauvait la mise. J'aimais pas que Ryan vienne me toucher à tout bout de champs, à force s'était épuisant.

Le cours se déroula sans trop d'encombre ainsi que les deux heures qui ont suivis avec potions. Bien sûr avec qui étais-je en binôme... Gagné ! Mon _cher et tendre_ Zabini. Mais là j'étais sauvé j'avais une heure de répit ainsi que le déjeuner pour souffler un peu. J'attrapais donc le bras de mon jumeau toute contente de me retrouver enfin seule avec lui. En effet Remus était à une de ses innombrables options, James dans la bibliothèque à regarder Lily et Peter devait prendre un cours de rattrapage. Nous nous posâmes donc sur les marches en silence...

« Tu vas me raconter maintenant, demanda-t-il ? »

Je baissais la tête et commença à tout lui raconter. Comment les Serpentard m'avait piégé dans un couloir. Pourquoi je ne lui avait plus parlé à lui et à mes frères de cœurs. Comment je m'étais sentie mal en étant loin de lui. Comment Reg m'avait trahis. Cela dura un moment et tout ce que je voyais c'était un Sirius silencieux jusqu'à la fin.

« Voilà toute l'histoire, finis-je en baissant de nouveau la tête... »

Sirius me prit dans ses bras et me serra aussi fort qu'il le pouvait.

« Ne garde jamais de nouveau des choses pour toi petite sœur... Je veux pas que tu t'éloigne de nouveau de moi... »

Je hochais la tête en retenant mes larmes car je n'aimais pas pleurer et encore moins devant lui. On s'étreignit pendant de longue minutes avant d'enfin se relever pour aller manger.

« Ça fait du bien de barler avec toi...

-C'est sur j'ai crus que j'allais devenir fou à voir Zabini te bécoter à tout bout de champs.

-Tu sais qu'il va devenir ton beau-frère et on beut rien faire bour changer ça...

-Je sais, soupira-t-il... »

Nous entrâmes dans la Grande-salle et je m'assis enfin à la table des Gryffondors depuis longtemps... Ah la maison... James, Mumus et Peter arrivèrent vite et nous commençâmes un débat pour savoir laquel de l'équipe Bulgare ou Irlandaise était la meilleure équipe de Quiditch. C'était les Bulgares évidemment !

« Les Irlandais, hurla James !

-Nan les Bulgares, répondit Sirius avec force ! »

Ah... ça m'avait manqué...

« Les Irlandais ils sont vert comme les serbents alors que les Bulgares sont rouge ! Comme nous !

-Mais tais-toi ! Je te signale que tu sors avec un serpent, me répliqua Peter.

-Ouais mais je déteste toujours autant le vert et les serbents visqueux ! »

Bon qui allait nous calmer avant que ça ne dégénère en une bagarre ? Personne pour se porter volontaire ? Vous êtes des flipettes pour des Gryffondors !

« Ce sont les Américains les plus doué, dit Remus en lisant son journal.

-Quoi ?! Mais tu débloque ce sont les Irlandais, hurla James !

-Pouah ! Les Irlandais et les Américains sont des femmelettes ! Alors que les Bulgares ils sont fort et ils ont de la gueule, répliqua mon jumeau !

-Grave ! Ils sont virils et mieux bâti aussi je te signale ! »

Soudain quelqu'un toussota dans mon dos... Je sentais un regard dur se poser sur moi... Mes muscles se tendirent d'un coup...

« Qui est mieux bâti, demanda Zabini ?

-Euh... Joker ?

-Les Bulgares, répondit Sirius en l'assassinant du regard.

-Hum... C'est pas faux. »

J'écarquillais les yeux. Mon _cher et tendre_ était un partisan des Bulgares... Nan je rêvais c'était pas possible...

« Mais n'importe quoi ! Ce sont les Irlandais, répliqua James ! »

Zabini soupira, me souleva doucement par le bras et m'écarta du remue-ménage. Il me tendit une lettre qui était déjà ouverte. Elle ne présageait rien de bon. En effet je me sentis frissonner en voyant le cachet de ma famille. Que voulaient-ils encore... ?

« Tu la lus ?

-Non... mais je doute de quoi elle parle... C'est ton frère qui la reçu et je sais que tu lui en veux donc je préférais te l'apporter.

-Ce traître, chuchotais-je... »

Je pris la lettre entre mes mains. J'avais l'impression qu'elle était glacée mais je divaguais sûrement. Je sortis un petit papier où il y était inscrit : « _Le 31 Octobre les enfants Black rentreront à leur demeure pour une soirée importante. »_

Il n'y avait rien de plus. Je reconnaissais l'écriture platonique de ma mère. La plupart des enfants avaient des : « Je t'aime », « On vous embrasse » ou d'autre formule d'amour... Pas les Black et encore moins les brebis galeuses.

« Une soirée imbortante ?

-Tu ne sais vraiment rien, soupira Zabini. Dans les coutumes anciennes les époux étaient présentés lors d'une soirée ainsi les futurs mariés rencontraient leur futur belle famille.

-Ah... Je vois... Je vais brévenir Sirius. »

J'étais sur le point de rejoindre la table des griffons jusqu'au moment où le bras du Serpent s'enroula autour de ma taille et ses lèvres se collèrent au miennes. Je me laissais doucement aller au baiser... J'étais de plus en plus docile à mon grand désarrois. Il se détacha de moi et me chuchota entre mes lèvres.

« Tu partais sans m'embrasser... Faut vraiment tout t'apprendre. Une vrai enfant. Ah et pense à soigner ce rhume. »

Il retira son bras de moi et me laissa retourner à ma table.

 **Alors qu'avez vous pensé de ce chapitre ?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Buenosdias mes loulous alors excusez mon espagnol très rudimentaire mais je fais Allemand à la base donc... Oui je sais que vous vous en foutez. Enfin bref, ce chapitre, en l'écrivant je me suis tapé une grosse... Mais grosse barre. Alors peut-être que vous allez rester indifférent mais moi j'ai bien rigolez. Voilà, bonne lecture !**

« Chut ! Taisez-vous un peu, chuchotais-je au deux abrutis qui me suivaient.

-Mais je me suis cogné le gros orteil, grimaça Sirius.

-Tais toi tu vas la réveiller... »

Mc Go était allongé sur un grand lit à baldaquin en satin rouge et or. Sa chambre ressemblait strictement à rien. Si nous, les élèves, avions des chambres simples avec nos propres ornements, elle, elle avait des photos de Boys-bands sorcier ? C'était perturbant à vrai dire. Même choquant.

Nous nous approchâmes en faisant le moins de bruit possible pendant que Lunard veillait à la porte et que Peter restait dans la salle commune pour surveiller si quelqu'un descendait. En effet avec les garçons nous avions découvert le mot de passe de la chambre de la vieille Mc Go alors sage comme nous sommes nous avons attendu de trouver une bonne farce à lui faire. C'est Remus qui avait trouvé le début de la farce en donnant comme idée de lui mettre des furoncles sur la tronche. Sirius avait répliqué qu'on pourrait lui mettre des poils aussi. Peter avait surenchérit en disant qu'on pourrait lui changer les cheveux de couleur et James avait rajouté qu'on pouvait changer même sa peau de couleur. Enfin moi je n'avais dis à personne ce que j'allais faire... C'était mon secret.

Nous étions à côté d'elle. Nous avions attendu pendant une semaine que mon rhume disparaisse depuis nos trouvailles, car j'étais celle qui connaissais tout les sorts adaptés.

« Coloris dermis... Coloris hairis... »

Ses cheveux devinrent de couleur vert pomme et orange pour sa peau. Je sentis le sourire de Sirius s'élargirent ainsi que le léger ricanement de James.

« Furonculus... »

Des furoncles aussi gros que des yeux commencèrent à apparaître sur son visage ainsi que son cou.

« Becis poilus... »

Des poils débutèrent à pousser du sommet de son front à la pointe de ses orteils qui apparaissaient hors du drap.

Enfin je récitais intérieurement mon sort pour que personne ne l'entende. J'étais fière de moi en voyant le résultat. J'intimais aux garçons de sortir quand nous entendîmes le professeur de métamorphose bougeait. Nous nous figeâmes d'un coup. Une goutte de sueur perla dans mon dos. Elle ne se réveillait pas. Tout les trois nous sortîmes vite et Remus ferma la porte.

« On a eu chaud, souffla James.

-Tu l'as dit bouffi...

-Allons nous coucher les gars. »

[…]

J'entrais dans la Grande-salle avec mes frères. Nos regards complices faisaient comprendre à tous qu'on avait fait une connerie... Et quelle connerie bon sang !

Nous nous séparâmes pour que je rejoigne la table des serpents visqueux. Je m'assis au côté de Zabini, il me fusillait du regard.

« Qu'as-tu encore fais ?

-Rooh tout de suite. Je suis pas une calamité quand même.

-Quand tu arrives en souriant pour t'asseoir à ma table, si.

-Ah bon ? Je pourrai pas être heureuse de te voir ?

-Non.

-Bon alors t'as raison je suis une calamité, mais va falloir t'y faire. »

C'est sur ses mots qu'une chose en robe de chambre avec des cheveux orange en pétard, une peau verte qui tiré sur le rosée, des furoncles aussi gros que des calots qui giclaient de pus avec des poils sur, ce qui semblait être tout le corps ainsi qu'une énorme queue de poule avec des plumes de plusieurs couleur. La vielle Mc Go avait fait son entrée et elle était furax. Ses narines étaient dilatées, une grosse veine battait sur sa tempe et ses yeux étaient noirs...

« Qu'as-tu fais, souffla Zabini mi choqué mi amusé ? »

Tout les élèves étaient d'humeur similaire. Si certains avaient un léger sourire d'autres avaient leur main plaqué sur leurs lèvres... Mais vous savez ce qui nous a trahi ? Devinez... Nan ? C'est lorsque Sirius a explosé de rire à en tomber de sa chaise. Cet abruti ne savait pas garder son calme. La prochaine fois on lui collera la bouche.

« Black ! Potter ! Lupin ! Pettigrow ! Dans le bureau du directeur ! »

Je crois qu'elle avait jamais gueulé aussi fort la pauvre. Elle en était toute essoufflée. Le professeur Dumbledore se leva ainsi que trois maraudeurs et un dernier qui essayait de contrôlé son rire.

« Bon bah... à tout à l'heure, chuchotais-je à Ryan en me levant... »

Je suivis le directeur ainsi que les garçons jusqu'au bureau ovale de Dumbedore. Mc Go était partie se faire faire retiré tout mon jolie travail... Quel gâchis. Le professeur Dumbledore nous donna la permission de nous asseoir d'un geste de main... Son air était grave jusqu'au moment où il referma la porte... là son expression changea... Il... Il souriait ? Je vous jure il souriait comme un gamin devant une sucette !

« Vous savez que c'est mal ce que vous venez de faire les enfants ? »

A regarder son sourire aussi large qu'une banane c'était difficile à croire.

« Comment êtes vous entré dans sa chambre ?

-On l'avait entendu récitait son mot de passe, fit James.

-Parce qu'on l'avait suivis, continuais-je.

-Et une blague ne fait de mal à personne, finis Sirius.

-En effet c'était amusant... mais je vais devoir vous punir et j'enverrai un mot à vos parents. »

J'en connais qui allait pas être content...

« Nous savons professeur, dit Mumus.

-Bien alors je vous ferai parvenir votre punition dès que je l'aurais trouvé.

-Ça sera pas une heure de colle, demandais-je ?

-Non... ça fait deux ans que chacun d'entre vous à exploser le quota de retenue.

-Yes, soufflèrent James et Sirius dans une synchronisation parfaite...

-Maintenant sortez... Sauf Monsieur et Mademoiselle Black. »

Sirius se rassit sur sa chaise un peu surpris. Quand à James, Mumus et Peter, ils sortirent en nous lançant des regards interrogatifs.

« Bien... dîtes moi les enfants, pour quelle genre de soirée vos parents vous ont-ils conviés quitte à ce que vous manquiez des cours ? »

Sirius et moi nous nous regardâmes perplexe... Nos parents n'avaient rien dit au vieux chnoque mais celui ci avait accepté quand même. Je le pensais plus malin que ça.

« Pour me présenter à mes futurs beau-parents, répondis-je.

-Nos parent veulent la marier de force avec un serpent... tch.

-Je vois, souffla le vieux... Je suis désolé pour vous Mademoiselle Black... J'espère un jour que ces mariages arrangés seront annulés.

-Même si ils seraient interdis les vieilles familles continueraient à le faire...

-Hum... Vous avez raison Mademoiselle... Vous pouvez retournez en cours. »

Nous nous levâmes et sortîmes sans un mot. Le reste des maraudeurs nous attendaient à l'extérieur. Nous leur expliquâmes rapidement ce qui avait été dis et nous partîmes en cours de DCFM. Lorsque nous entrâmes dans la salle avec un mot de retard, le silence se fit autour de nous... Le professeur prit le bout de parchemin et nous demanda de nous asseoir avant de reprendre le déroulement de son cours.

Je m'installais à côté de Zabini avec qui j'avais encore cours en commun. Il avait l'air très énervé. Je m'assis dans le plus grand silence et sortit mes affaires. Le Serpent épiais tout mes faits et gestes. J'allais passer un mauvais quart d'heure... Je tournais les yeux vers lui pour voir si j'allais devoir payer où si il allait être plus réceptif à notre bonne blague... Cependant rien dans son regard me permit de le déterminer.

Il resta silencieux pendant tout le cours. J'essayais de rester concentré mais il me regardait sans arrêt. Un regard dur qui me faisais froid dans le dos et c'est la première fois que j'avais honte qu'il me regarde comme ça... En me levant pour sortir, il attrapa mon sac et me prit par la taille. Il me fit passer devant mes frères sans un regard et continua son chemin jusqu'à l'extérieur du château. Nous descendîmes vers le parc avant de nous éloigner des regards indiscrets. Mon cœur battait la chamade. J'avais peur... Peur de ce qu'il allait me faire. Peur de ne plus revoir mes frères. Peur d'avoir mal...

Soudain il me plaqua contre un arbre et m'embrassa avec une fougue que je ne lui connaissais guère. Il en avait lâché nos sacs. Il colla son bassin au miens et força l'accès à ma bouche pour faire danser nos langues. Bizarrement je préférais le laisser faire et me laissa aller à ses lèvres chaudes et humide ainsi qu'à notre ballet de langue. Il souleva ma jambe droite et se colla plus à moi. Son autre main parti se nicher sous mon haut. Ça partait trop loin... Je voulais pas qu'il me touche ou pire encore... J'essayais de me reculer pour parler mais il ré-attaqua mes lèvres avec passion et force. Mes mains étaient bloquées, ma jambe était maintenu et mes lèvres occupées. Je ne pouvais rien faire alors que sa main monté de plus en plus.

Je sentais un liquide salée se mêler à notre baiser... Je pleurais... Il se recula, surpris.

« Gwen... Pourquoi tu pleures ?

-Je... je veux pas... »

Il reposa ma jambe et retira sa main. Ses doigts vinrent essuyer doucement mes larmes...

« Qu'est-ce-que tu veux pas ma jolie... ?

-Je veux pas que tu me touches... Je veux pas coucher... »

Il me regarda avec attention...

« Tu es encore vierge... »

Je hochais doucement la tête pendant que lui soupirait...

« Je ne voulais pas coucher avec toi... Pas ici... Désolée de t'avoir fais peur... Si tu veux on attendra, mais c'est avec moi que tu perdras ta virginité … Sinon je donne pas cher de ta peau ma jolie... »

Je hochais de nouveau la tête soulagée...

« Je croyais que tu voulais me faire payer, reniflais-je...

-Nan... J'ai trouvé ça très drôle à vrai dire...

-Ah bon... ? Alors pourquoi tu m'as regardé comme ça pendant toute l'heure ?

-J'avais envie de t'embrasser... »

Je me senti rougir à mon insu. C'était un serpent il voulait t'amadouer Gwen... Je lâchais un grognement. Il soupira.

« Tu ne me crois pas... Tu sais je veux pas passer le reste de ma vie avec une femme qui me hais. Je veux que tu sois... heureuse je suppose, mais en faisant tout ce que tu fais tu ne me facilite pas la tâche.

-Heureuse ?

-Ouais... Tu n'es pas la seule à détester ce mariage arrangé je te signale... Mais... Je fais semblant...

-Vraiment ?

-Oui... Tu ne me croiras sûrement jamais mais depuis mon arrivé ici je joue à un jeu pour me faire respecter et pour ne pas faire honte à ma famille. »

Je le comprenais que trop bien... Sauf que moi c'était foutu depuis mon entré à Gryffondor...

« Je... Je comprends... »

Il me caressa la joue avec une légère tendresse et déposa ses lèvres là où mes larmes avaient coulé avant de m'embrasser de nouveau. Cette fois il me caressa doucement les lèvres de sa langue pour me demander le droit de passage. J'entrouvris doucement les lèvres et me mis à caresser et jouer avec sa langue. Il prit mon visage en coupe après m'avoir posé mes mains sur son torse.

« Sache que je suis pas le seul à avoir le droit de te toucher, souffla-t-il entre mes lèvres. Il va falloir que tu apprenne ma jolie... »

Sur ses mots il recommença à m'embrasser.


	10. Chapter 10

**Bonjour les loulous ! Alors vos vacances -pour ceux qui le sont- elles se passent comment ? Voilà un nouveau chapitre pour vous et en exclusivité j'organise un petit concours, à la clef le droit d'avoir son personnage dans cette fic qui apparaîtra dans un chapitre en entier et peut-être de temps à autres dans des chapitres suivants. Voilà et pour remporter ce concours c'est tout simple ;) Depuis le début de la fic un personnage (OC) s'est glissé dedans lequel ? -Indice (ouais parce que je suis très très gentille quand même) Un des maraudeurs a un faible pour ce personnage et je rappelle que c'est un OC donc ce n'est pas Lily ;)-**

 **Good Luck et bonne lecture ^^**

Nous étions le 30 Octobre et il était 17h... Sirius et moi même finissions de ranger les quelques affaires dont nous avions besoin pour ce week-end... Nous étions au combien enchanté de revoir nos parents après seulement deux mois d'absence.

J'embrassais James, Remus et Peter alors que Sirius leur faisait de belles accolades. Nous étions fin prêt à y aller. Les garçons nous accompagnèrent jusqu'à l'entrée du château. Là, ma mère se dressait avec un air sévère. Elle avait dû apprendre pour notre bêtise... Notre père comme à son habitude n'était pas présent. Il était beaucoup trop occupé au ministère. Enfin c'est ce qu'il faisait croire à ma mère. De l'autre côté du couloir je voyais arriver mon traître de frère. Dès que nous fûmes près de notre génitrice nous la saluâmes en cœur.

« Les garçons. Ma fille... »

Elle avait parlé à mon égard avec une voix plus doucereuse qu'à son habitude. Je la haïssais.

Elle partit du château et nous dûmes la suivre. Sirius me serrait la main. Nous n'étions pas rassurée par ce qu'elle pourrait nous faire subir pour avoir reçu une lettre du directeur de Poudlard.

Quand nous arrivâmes à lauré de l'établissement elle attrapa nos mains et nous fis transplaner au Manoir. Je ne sentis pas la gifle arriver... mon jumeau non plus d'ailleurs. Quand à Regulus, il ne réagi même pas. Shiro glapit en me voyant me tenir la joue. Je le fis taire avec mon autre main. Elle recommença sur mon autre joue mais elle fut plus forte et je me retrouvais à terre. Sirius en reçu une autre aussi sauf que lui réussit à rester sur ses pieds.

« Sirius. Tu montes. »

Je me sentis blanchir... Je ne voulais pas me retrouver seule avec elle...

« Non.

-Pardon, répliqua-t-elle choquée ? »

Aucun de ses enfants n'avaient jamais osé lui répondre. Sirius avait la tête basse mais même là il était plus grand qu'elle.

« Non je ne te laisserai pas avec elle pour la frapper. Je crois que la forcer à épouser un serpent est suffisant. »

Je la vis hoqueter de stupeur... Elle ne bougeait plus trop surprise que mon frère lui ai tenu tête. Sirius m'attrapa le bras et me releva.

« Elle est punie à vie maintenant donc je suppose que cela te suffis. »

Il prit mon sac d'une autre main et monta les marches en me tenant la main. Il ouvrit doucement la porte de sa chambre et me laissa entrer en première. Nous soupirâmes tout deux dès qu'il eu fermé la porte.

« Merci, soufflai-je... »

Il prit mon menton et tourna ma joue vers lui.

« Tu auras sûrement un bleu...

-Peu importe... j'aurai pus avoir pire... »

Il me prit dans ses bras et me serra de toute ses forces...

« Quand tu seras mariée je ne pourrai plus te protéger...

-Zabini le fera... Je crois qu'il est comme nous... »

Il se recula et caressa ma joue légèrement enflée. Ses yeux brillaient légèrement par des larmes...

« J'aime pas la tournure que ça prend, souffla-t-il...

-Sirius quoi qu'il arrive on sera ensemble... Je ne laisserai jamais personne nous séparer, tu m'entends ?

-Je te crois... »

[…]

La nuit avait été longue... J'avais dormis avec Sirius, il ronflait et la « soirée » me préoccupait. Je me redressais, prit ma robe de chambre avant de l'enfiler et sorti. Mon estomac criait famine, en effet hier soir nous n'avions pas mangé. Je descendis donc les escaliers et entra dans la salle à manger où j'entendais pas mal de bruit. Tous se retournèrent vers moi... Il y avait ma mère, Madame Malfoy, ma tante, Madame Parkinson et Madame Potter à mon plus grand étonnement.

« Tiens voici la jeune fiancée, siffla Madame Parkinson.

-Viens dire bonjour, beugla ma mère. »

Je m'avançais vers chacune d'entre elles et m'inclina doucement.

« Hum... Elle est un peu pâle, fit Madame Malfoy.

-Et c'est yeux rouge... Mon dieu... Mon dieu, s'exaspéra ma tante.

-Quel est ce bleu, demanda Madame Potter ?

-Elle s'est cognée. N'est-ce pas ?

-C'est... C'est ça... Je suis maladroite. »

Madame Potter ne goba pas le moins du monde mon histoire. Je me rendais compte que les femmes qui étaient présente étaient celle des plus grandes famille de sorciers Anglaise. C'est pourquoi Madame Potter avaient été convié mais elle ne semblait pas à l'aise.

« Assis toi, pesta ma mère. Mange un bout. »

Je tirais la chaise vers moi et prit quelques céréales du paquet...

« Il faut qu'elle se tienne droite !

-Elle ne doit pas mettre ses coudes sur la table !

-Mais comment mange-t-elle ?

-Gwendoline. »

J'entendis Madame Potter soupirais légèrement. Je me redressais donc, enleva mes coudes de la table, attrapa un bol et mangea avec une petite cuillère en argent que je tenais doucement entre mes doigts.

« Il va falloir la préparer.

-Oui, voulez vous voir la tenue que mon époux et moi même lui avons choisi ? »

Les trois harpies acquiescèrent et disparurent à la suite de ma mère. Madame Potter était restée et me regardait.

« Comment te sens-tu ?

-Très bien Madame Potter, merci de vous en souciez.

-Ne fais pas de manière avec moi... Tu es une grande amie de mon fils, tu as passé plusieurs Noël avec moi... Alors je te le redemande : Comment te sens-tu ? »

J'avalais difficilement ma salive... En effet nous avions, mon frère et moi passé trois Noël avec la famille Potter. Une belle famille par ailleurs, très chaleureuse.

« Je me dis que tout va bien se passer, soufflais-je... »

Elle ne répondit pas car ma mère revenait avec les harpies avec un long bout de tissus... Elles voulaient que je porte ça ?

Mon semblant de petit déjeuné fini, ma mère nous enferma toutes les six dans ma chambre. Je n'avais même pas eu le temps de voir mon frère... Les harpies me donnèrent un bain avec différents savons. Certains étaient pour le corps, d'autre spécialement pour les mains ou les pieds et d'autre pour les cheveux. Toutes ces odeurs me donnaient envie de vomir et à force de frotter je voyais ma peau devenir rouge. Mais c'était que le début du supplice. Après mon bain, elles commencèrent à me sécher les cheveux et c'est Madame Potter qui commença à me les démêler. Elle était douce mais bizarrement j'avais préféré lorsque Zabini s'en était chargé. Par la suite Madame Malfoy et ma tante se disputaient pour quel genre de maquillage allais-je opter. L'une voulait quelques choses de brillant et provocateur et l'autre un maquillage au couleur des Serpentard... Les deux ne me plaisaient guère...

« Que préfères-tu Gwendoline, demanda Madame Potter à ma grande surprise ? »

Je ne savais pas si je pouvais donner mon propre avis ou si je devais choisir entre le moins pire... Je finis par tenter le tout pour le tout en montrant une vieille actrice sorcière maquillait comme j'aimais dans un magasine. Ma mère la contempla assez surprise mais accepta disant que ça irait avec ma tenue.

Madame Malfoy agita sa baguette devant moi en récitant quelques formules. Ensuite Madame Potter et Madame Parkinson s'occupaient chacune d'un coté de mes cheveux... Ma tante était en train de me vernir les mains et ma mère contrôlait le tout... C'était très perturbant...

Elles passèrent toute la journée à s'occuper de moi et je détestais ça. Elles quittèrent ma chambre pour que chacune aille se préparer en attendant que les invités arrivent... Je m'asseyais sur mon lit en faisant attention de ne pas ruiner le travail des harpies et de Madame Potter sinon je donnais pas cher de ma peau. De longue minutes passèrent et j'entendis quelqu'un entrait dans ma chambre.

Sirius portait un costume sombre avec une cravate rouge où l'on voyait un lion doré dressé sur ses pattes arrières... Il était beau mon frère quand même.

Lui resta sur place la bouche légèrement ouverte et se mit à rire.

« Quoi ? Je suis si laide que ça ?

-Nan pas du tout, fit-il en essayant de se calmer. Tu es magnifique frangine mais ça fait bizarre de te voir ainsi...

-Oh... Je comprends...

-Maman m'a dis que c'est moi qui te ferais descendre les marches... Père a été retenu.

-Cela ne m'étonne pas... Et puis je préfère largement que ça sois toi...

-Hum... Fais juste attention de pas tomber. Quoi que j'aimerai voir la tête de Walburga quand même ! »

Je riais. Moi aussi j'aimerai bien mais je ne voulais pas tenter le diable. Sirius s'approcha de moi et sortit quelques chose de la poche de son pantalon... C'était un collier... Il était magnifique. Il me le mit autour du cou... Je souriais.

Il me prit le bras et nous sortîmes de la chambre...

« J'espère que tu es prête.

-Pas le moins du monde.

-Alors sourie et fais semblant.

-Comme d'habitude... »

Nous descendîmes doucement les marches...


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey mes loulous comment ça va aujourd'hui ? Moi je déprime c'st la fin des vacances -' Mais bon... Faut être courageux !**

 **Bref pour le petit concours c'est Maluna qui le remporte et elle a demandé de faire apparaître Olivier Dubois sous le nom d'Oliver Dubois. Donc voilà je vous préviendrai quand il apparaîtra bisou et bonne lecture ;)**

 **Assilia: En même temps je voyais mal faire Mme Black aimante donc même si c'est dur de voir ce genre de choses on s'en doutait tous. Le départ ? C'est pas grave c'était Emma ^^ Bisous**

J'attendais au bas de l'escalier. Toutes les grandes familles de sorciers étaient présentes. On pouvait voir la famille Parkison, les Malfoy, les Potter, les Rosier, les Black et les Zabini évidemment... C'était un beau monde, tous sur leur trente et un. Tout comme moi avec mon costume vert sombre...

Soudain je la vis descendre les marches au côté de son frère... Ses cheveux étaient relevé dans un chignon assez sophistiqué cependant plusieurs mèches ondulés s'y échappées. Ses yeux bleu était rehaussé d'un fard bleu nuit avec des cils vertigineux. Ses lèvres que j'embrassais sans arrêt était d'un rouge cerise qui contrastait avec sa peau pâle. A son cou, on pouvait voir y pendre une chaîne argenté avec à son bout un médaillon de couleur or et rouge avec un lion debout sur ses pattes arrières qui pouvait s'ouvrir. Ses épaules était dénudées et sa poitrine été remonté grâce à un corset bleu nuit serti de pierreries. Sa longue jupe était légèrement bombé, de même couleur que son corset, cependant on pouvait y voir à la place de pierreries de jolie dentelle argentée... J'étais époustouflé par sa beauté...

Je m'approchais donc près des marches et offrit mon bras à Gwendoline dès qu'elle fut arrivé au bas de l'escalier. Elle serra la main de son jumeau qui me regardait avec appréhension puis accepta mon bras en souriant légèrement. La coutume voulait que nous passions par toute les familles de sorcier pour nous présenter mais j'aurais voulu la contempler pendant des heures et embrassé chaque centimètre de sa peau claire. Elle était vraiment magnifique... Splendide même.

Malheureusement je ne pus aller plus loin dans ma contemplation...

« Mes yeux sont plus haut Zabini...

-Je le sais bien mais ne puis-je contempler ma divine fiancée ? »

Je la vis rougir... Depuis quelques temps ça lui arrivait souvent de rougir dès que je lui sortais un petit compliment. Ça la rendait très jolie ces petites taches rosées sur ses joues.

Nous finîmes par nous avancer vers les Rosier pour nous présenter... A chaque famille le même train train. On se présentait, on discutait et on se retirait c'était épuisant. De plus je sentais Gwen très tendue, le seul moment où je la sentie plus à son aise ce fut au moment où nous nous présentâmes au Potter. Je savais que c'était des gens gentils mais pas fréquentable selon mon père car ils ne respectait rien de nos coutumes. Enfin... ce fut le moment le plus redouté même pour moi.

« T'es prête... ?

-C'est la deuxième fois qu'on me le demande et je le suis toujours pas... »

Je descendis ma main de son dos jusqu'à son bras et attrapa sa main. Elle fut prise d'un frisson. C'était amusant...

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers nos deux familles... Sa mère portait une robe fluide de couleur vert d'eau, son père n'était pas présent. Mes parents étaient en train de discuter avec Madame Black. Mon père portait un costume similaire au mieux sauf que sa chemise n'était pas blanche mais noir tout comme mon frère aîné, ma mère, quand à elle portait une robe plus près du corps de couleur argent.

J'embrassais la main de Madame Black alors que mon père et mon frère faisaient de même avec Gwen. Ensuite je la vis s'incliner légèrement devant ma mère.

« Je suis enchantée de faire la connaissance de la famille de mon merveilleux Ryan. »

Elle était bonne actrice...

Mon frère et mon père ne bougèrent pas le moins du monde alors que ma mère souriait presque heureuse.

« C'est gentil. Je te trouve ravissante.

-Tout le mérite revient à ma mère et ces amies Madame Zabini, fit-elle en s'inclinant doucement...

-Évidemment ! Je te présente mon autre fils.

-Enchantée... Votre femme n'est pas présente ? »

Elle avait dû remarquer l'alliance... Elle a l'œil.

« Non. Enceinte comme elle est le médecin lui a conseillé de se reposer. »

Je la vis blanchir légèrement et se crisper. Elle ne se sentais vraiment pas bien. Si elle s'évanouissait elle allait passer un mauvais quart d'heure et pas à cause de moi.

« Madame Black, si cela ne vous gêne pas j'aimerai emmener votre fille faire un tour dans le jardin. »

Elle eut à peine le temps d'accepter que j'emmenais Gwendoline vers la porte du jardin. Quand nous fûmes enfin seuls tout les deux je la vis se pencher en avant. Elle faisait de l'hyperventilation. Je frottais doucement son dos avec ma main...

« Ça va aller ?

-Ton frère... C'est aussi...

-Un mariage arrangé ? Oui.

-Et sa femme...

-Elle a un an de plus que nous comme mon frère... »

Je comprenais ce qui la tracassait maintenant. Ça allait trop vite pour elle, même pour moi.

« Si tu me fais un enfant l'année prochaine je te tue. »

Elle se redressa. Elle était encore plus pâle que tout à l'heure.

« Si tu me laisse pas te toucher ça arrivera pas...

-Et bien je te laisserai jamais me toucher si c'est ça. »

Elle était énervée. C'était pas une solution de lui dire ça.

« Je ne te ferai pas d'enfant tant que tu ne sera pas prête. Je te le jure.

-Merci, fit-elle en se calmant. »

Je caressais doucement sa joue et embrassa doucement ses lèvres cerise. Cette fois c'était elle qui caressait mes lèvres avec douceur. Je laissa donc passage à sa langue et m'amusa avec. C'était un baiser doux... Je la plaquais d'un coup contre moi et elle ne me repoussa pas. Ses mains vinrent s'accrocher à ma chemise.

« Hum... Hum... »

Nous nous détachâmes l'un de l'autre et j'aperçus son jumeau. Son regard ne me laissa pas dire de quelle humeur il était. Gwendoline rougit plus que d'habitude et tapota sa robe.

« Sirius... ?

-Tu vas mieux, demanda-t-il avec douceur ?

-Oui.

-Alors rentre avant que notre mère vienne te chercher... »

Elle hocha la tête et passa devant son frère en lui accordant un de ces sourire que j'aimerai qu'un jour elle m'offre. Elle passa la porte et j'étais prêt à la suivre lorsque Black me retint.

« Si tu lui fais le moindre mal, personne ne retrouvera ton cadavre. C'est clair ?

-Je n'en ai pas l'intention...

-Mieux vaut pour toi... Elle commence à t'apprécier. »

C'est sur cette dernière phrase que Sirius rentra dans le manoir me laissant seul dehors. Elle m'appréciait ? Que voulait-il dire ?

Je secouais la tête et rentra à mon tour. Gwendoline m'attendait. Elle releva la tête vers moi et commença à rire.

« Quoi ?

-Approche. »

Je m'approchais doucement d'elle. Elle prit un mouchoir et me le passa sur les lèvres. Elle avait dû me laisser du rouge à lèvre lors de notre baiser. Je remarquais que lorsque qu'elle était concentré elle se mordait la lèvre inférieur. Elle se recula et sourit fière de son travail.

« Voilà. Tu es mieux ainsi. »

Je l'attrapa par la taille et nous retournâmes vers le grand salon. Tous le monde discutait de tout et de rien. En réalité nos places n'était pas encore ici. C'était beaucoup trop tôt en effet... Cependant nous ne pouvions rien y faire.

« Le dîner est servi, déclara Madame Black en invitant tout le monde à aller manger. »

Nous nous dirigeâmes donc vers la salle à manger. Nous dûmes nous mettre au centre de la table. Je tirais doucement la chaise pour qu'elle s'asseye et m'installa près d'elle. A ma gauche ce trouvait mon père, ma mère et mon frère et à ma droite, Gwendoline, sa mère et ses frères.

Je la vis croiser ses jambes sous sa robe, se redresser et posait délicatement ses mains sur la nappe d'un blanc immaculé. Elle était mal à l'aise mais ne le montrait pas au risque de se prendre un coup. Malgré le maquillage je voyais le bleu qu'elle avait sur la joue. Aucun sortilège ne pourrai le cacher. Nous n'étions pas si différent que ça en réalité. Sauf qu'elle ne faisait rien pour arranger les choses.

L'entrée fut servi et nous commençâmes à manger en écoutant les conversations des adultes. Ce n'était pas des choses intéressantes. Le repas fut long, trop long à mon goût. Gwendoline était silencieuse. Son jumeau aussi. Ce qui était amusant de remarquer c'est qu'ils avaient les même manies. Je me disais qu'il allait falloir que je m'entende avec lui si je voulais pas créer de tensions. Le jour où nous seront mariés il faudra que je laisse son frère venir... Peut-être n'était-il pas si horrible que ça. Je devais faire des efforts. Pour elle. Pour cette jeune femme qui un jour m'accorderait peut-être un de ses vrais sourire qui était splendide.

PDV Gwendoline

Le repas était vraiment long... Cela m'épuisait plus qu'autre chose. En plus les conversations des adultes ne m'intéressaient guère. Je sais qu'il allait falloir faire des efforts mais pas pour le moment. Je commençais seulement à comprendre ce qu'impliquait tout ça. Au moment où j'avais aperçu le frère de Ryan que je savais d'un an mon aîné et surtout son alliance. Je venais seulement de percuter. Il allait falloir que j'enfante alors que j'étais beaucoup trop jeune à mon goût. Même si Zabini m'avait promis qu'on en aurai seulement quand je serai prête la pression de la famille serait trop grande. Je pourrais jamais vraiment vivre ma vie comme je l'entendais. Depuis ma naissance tout était contrôlé. C'était pareil pour mes frères mais pas au même niveau... Je savais que Sirius pouvait partir du jour au lendemain, il l'avait déjà fait à un Noël... Il s'était réfugié chez les Potter. Cependant quand on était retourné à Poudlard et qu'il m'avait vu couverte de bleu il était revenu... Notre mère s'était vengé sur moi ce soir là et tout les autres soirs.

Je frissonnais.

« Gwen... ? »

Je relevais tête vers Zabini qui avait l'air de s'ennuyer autant que moi.

« Ça va t'en fais pas... »

Nous ne dîmes plus un mot. Le repas fut encore long... très long.

Enfin les familles commencèrent à partir une à une en félicitant Walburga que tout avait été excellent voir parfait. À chaque famille qui partait je sentais le poids que j'avais sur l'estomac disparaître. Puis vint le tour des Zabini. Bizarrement je n'étais pas prête à lâcher mon futur époux...

Il m'embrassa le front à ma plus grande surprise et sortit à la suite de ses parents. J'avais un léger pincement au cœur.

Ma mère disparu engueuler l'elfe de maison qui n'avait pas encore fini de tout nettoyer alors que Regulus partait se coucher et que Sirius s'approcha de moi. Sa cravate était dénouée et ses mains étaient fourrées dans ses poches.

« C'était atroce.

-Je te le fais pas dire frangine.

-Je suis heureuse que ça soit fini.

-Tu m'étonnes... Allons nous coucher demain on retourne à la maison.

-Enfin... »


	12. Chapter 12

**Coucou mes loulous commet ça va aujourd'hui ? Moi ça va tranquille personnellement ^^**

 **Voici la petite suite qui ne bouge pas vraiment mais où il y a un passage assez spécial xD Bonne lecture !**

Nous passions les portes de Poudlard. Nous étions de nouveau à la maison. Ça faisait du bien.

Sirius et moi même allions dans la Grande-salle. Je pris James et Peter dans mes bras et les serra fort contre moi.

« C'était horrible ! Je veux plus le faire ! »

Remus ricana légèrement. Les revoir était un vrai bonheur même si nous étions parti que deux jours.

« Racontez nous tout, fit James dès que je les eu lâché. »

Nous leur racontâmes notre épouvantable soirée. James fut surpris de savoir que ses parents y étaient présent. Je leur racontait ma courte entrevue avec le frère de Zabini. Sirius quand a lui raconta comment il m'avait surpris dehors en train de me faire embrasser par Zabini.

« Maiiis ! T'étais pas obligé de leur raconter !

-Quoi ? Pas ma faute si vous savez pas être discret.

-Mais on cherche pas à être discret !

-Ah ! Vous êtes des exhibitionnistes alors, fit James.

-Bon arrêtez vos enfantillages, fit Mumus. Au faite il y aura une sortie à Prés-au-lard Samedi. On pourrait y aller tous ensemble.

-Euh... Je promet d'être avec vous mais comme j'ai pas encore trouvé le moyen de me dédoubler il faudra que j'aille aussi avec Zabini. »

Sirius souffla d'énervement. Ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Malheureusement ce n'était pas à lui de décider. Je me levais, il fallait que j'aille à la bibliothèque pour finir un devoir de métamorphose. Je sortis donc de la Grande-salle. Je n'avais pas encore vu Ryan. Peut-être n'était-il pas arrivé. J'avais envie de le voir...

J'entrai sans bruit dans la bibliothèque et reçu un regard noir de Madame Pince, elle nous appréciait guère mes frères et moi. Je pris place à une table. Je posais mes affaires dessus et alla me fourrer dans les innombrables étagères pour chercher les documents dont j'avais besoin. Lorsque je revins une personne était à ma table. C'était une fille avec de long cheveux caramel légèrement ondulé. Je savais qu'elle avait des yeux noisette ainsi que de jolies tâches de rousseur.

« Emma, soufflais-je. »

Elle releva le menton et me sourit.

« Bonjour Gwendoline, chuchota elle... Euh ça te dérange que je reste... ?

-Nan nan. Fais comme chez toi. »

Elle me sourit de nouveau. Emma Swan était une élève de septième année à Serdaigle. Elle était une des personne les plus gentilles que je connaissais. Elle me prouvais aussi que toutes les filles n'étaient pas ingrate. Elle était douce, calme et patiente. C'est elle qui m'avait aidé à rattraper mon retard il y a quatre ans à cause de quelques problèmes... Je savais aussi que Remus l'intéressais beaucoup et inversement cependant ils étaient trop timide pour faire le premier pas l'un envers l'autre. Il allait falloir que je remédie à ça...

Je la vis replonger dans son livre pendant que je m'occupais d'écrire ma dissertations sur les difficultés de métamorphoser des objets en animaux par rapport à son contraire. Quelques choses de bien con je vous dirais mais bon. J'avais déjà assez d'ennui avec la vieille peau. Une demie-heure passa et je finissais enfin ma dissert' où j'avais mis presque deux semaines pour quelle soit parfaite ! J'allais donc ranger les livres ainsi que mes affaires. Je saluais Emma et sortis sans un bruit.

Quelqu'un marchait dans le couloir. Il se dirigea vers moi alors que je n'avais pas bougé de l'entré et m'embrassa avec force. Je le sentis me soulever légèrement du sol avant de me reposer et de souffler entre mes lèvres :

« Bonjour...

-Bonjour... Que me vaut ce baiser ?

-Disons que j'ai rêvé hier soir que tu enlevais ta robe après que je t'ai embrassé de cette façon.

-Hum... Tu n'es qu'un sale pervers.

-Qui ne tente rien n'a rien. »

Je souriais légèrement. Il prit ma main et nous sortîmes dans le parc. Il commençait vraiment à faire froid. Bientôt j'allais devoir rajouter une épaisseur de vêtement.

« Samedi tu viendras avec moi à Prés-au-lard ?

-J'ai dis aux garçons que je partagerai la journée en deux entre eux et toi.

-Je vois. Ça ne me plaît pas vraiment mais c'est mieux que rien.

-Tout à fait. »

Il me fit m'asseoir sur un rocher et il en fit de même près de moi. Je voulais pas m'asseoir... Enfin... Je savais pas ce que je voulais. J'avais envie qu'il m'embrasse mais j'avais aussi envie de discuter. Je voulais qu'il me prenne sur ses genoux et qu'il m'embrasse encore comme tout à l'heure. J'avais envie d'être proche de lui. Très proche de lui. Peut-être trop proche. Je voulais sentir ses mains sur ma taille. Je voulais qu'il m'agrippe et qu'il se batte pour que je reste sous lui...

Mon dieu mais qu'est-ce-que je raconte ?!

Je me sentis rougir et Zabini me regarda bizarrement. Il passa ses doigts sur mes joues et sourit.

« C'est moi qui te fais cet effet là... ?

-Peut-être bien. »

Il ria. C'était bizarre de l'entendre rire mais plaisant.

Nous finîmes par nous lever pour aller à nos cours respectifs. Le reste de la journée se passa sans grandes nouveautés mis à part que Mc Go nous détestait toujours autant et avait prit mon devoir avec dédain. Je me disais que j'y avais mis tout mon cœur dedans elle allait donc, peut-être, être indulgente. Mais j'en doutais fort. La journée s'était passé assez vite, trop vite peut-être. Bizarrement j'avais encore envie d'être avec Zabini alors qu'il y a encore quelques semaines je ne pouvais pas le voir. Je me couchais sur ses différentes interrogations.

[…]

 **Passage spécial**

J'étais allongé sur l'herbe, elle était légèrement humide mais je m'en fichais. J'étais bien trop occupé par les frémissements que me provoquer les baiser de Zabini dans mon cou. Je le sentis me laisser un suçon avant de descendre encore ses baisers. Il agrippa les deux pans de mon chemisier et le déchira me laissant lâcher un léger cris de surprise. Il continua ses doux baisers papillons sur le dessus de mes seins alors que je me soulevais pour qu'il puisse dégrafer mon soutient-gorge. Il ne se laissa pas prier et mordilla mes seins sans ménagement. Ça me faisait autant du mal que du bien. Il dut le remarquer à cause de mes gémissements qui était quasiment incontrôlable.

Il souleva ma jupe et alors qu'il continuait de mordiller et d'embrasser mes seins, il commença à me caresser entre les cuisses. C'était bon. Ses mains chaudes me faisaient frissonner alors qu'il montait de plus en plus. Ma respiration était de plus en plus rapide et mon cœur battait la chamade. Sa bouche suçota mes morceaux de chairs rosés. Je voulais qu'il continu de me toucher alors que ses mains atteignaient presque le Graal. Je sentis un de ses doigt contourner le tissus de ma culotte et...

« Gwendoline ! »

 **Fin passage spécial**

Je me réveillais en sursaut. J'étais en sueur et pantelante... Ce n'était qu'un rêve. Je n'arrivais pas à savoir si j'étais déçue.

Sirius était habillé et me regarda bizarrement. Attendez il était habillé ? Mais quelle heure était-il ?

« T'as pas entendu le réveille sale blonde. »

Je me levais d'un bond et enfila rapidement des vêtements en même temps que je me brossais les dents. Sirius se moquait de moi alors que je me pressais pour aller déjeuner. Zabini allait me tuer.

Je dévalais les escaliers et courrait dans les couloirs suivis de Shiro qui portait mon sac. Arrivait à la Grande-salle, les portes étaient fermées signe que le petit déjeuner était terminé. Merde... Mais c'est que j'avais faim moi !

J'entendis un ricanement sur ma droite. Alors que je tournais la tête, Zabini s'approcha de moi avec un croissant qu'il me tendit.

« Tu es impossible... Tu sais ça ?

-Euh... Oui. »

Il m'embrassa doucement en caressant mes lèvres de sa langue. Sa bouche qui, dans mon rêve m'avait fais gémir de plaisir lorsqu'il s'était occupé de mes seins et qu'il... Stop ! Gwendoline calme toi.

Je le repoussais gentiment.

« Merci... Pour le croissant.

-C'est normale. »

Il m'attira contre lui et m'emmena en Divination quitte à ce qu'il arrive en retard en cours. Devant la porte il m'embrassa de nouveau en caressant doucement mon dos. J'en avais des frissons.

J'entrais en salle de cours toute chose et assez abasourdie parce que j'avais pu rêvais. Zabini arrivait à me faire faire des choses même dans mon rêve ça devenait compliqué pour moi de le repousser. J'étais de plus en plus attirée par lui. Par ses caresses, ses baisers, lui tout simplement...

« Hey Gwen', m'appela James. J'ai fais mon choix pour l'équipe de Quiditch. Même si je me doute que tu le sache, tu seras poursuiveuse.

-C'est génial ! »

Mon sourire revint. J'adorais jouer au Quiditch et être une fois encore dans l'équipe me rendait fière.

« Qui sont les autres membres, demandais-je ?

-Sirius évidement, il reste batteur avec le jeune Weasley de troisième année. Avec toi comme poursuiveuses il y aura Evans et sa copine là euh... Mircella je sais plus comment...

-Lochère.

-Ouais c'est ça et Franck Londubat en gardien.

-Et je suppose que toi tu reste l'attrapeur.

-Tu as tout compris ! Et... Hum tu pourrais essayer de te renseigner sur les Serpentard.

-J'essaierai mais je ne te garanti rien.

-Merci. On va tous les écraser.

 **Alors ça vous a plus ? Une pitite review pour me donner vos avis ? *yeux de chien battu***


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey ! Comment ça va ? Moi ça va personnellement. Voilà un nouveau chapitre alors bonne lecture mes loulous!**

Nous étions Samedi matin. Jour où nous devions tous nous rendre à Prés-au-lard... Du moins ceux qui était en classe supérieur aux deuxièmes années. J'entrais dans la Grande-salle et m'installa près de Zabini. Il n'avait pas l'air très réveillé car il ne me remarqua pas. Cela me vexa.

Dumby s'approcha de son perchoir et nous intima le silence. Qu'allait-t-il encore nous annoncer ?

« Mes très chers enfants. Avec vos professeurs nous avons discuté et avons eu idée que pour Noël aucun de vous ne partirez. En effet nous avons pensé que cela serait une bonne idée d'instaurer un bal. Pour cette année du moins. C'est pourquoi cette sortie à Prés-au-lard est importante car il vous faudra trouver une tenue de soirée. Bon appétit et bonne journée à tous. »

Il retourna s'asseoir alors que les élèves chuchotais. Un bal ? Mais quelle idée stupide.

« Je trouve ça parfait. »

Hein ? Alors Zabini se réveillait lorsque le vieux chnoque parlait mais pas quand sa fiancée s'asseyait près de lui ? Il allait m'entendre celui là.

« Comme ça nous aurons l'occasion de danser. J'adore danser, pas toi ?

-Pas vraiment... »

Il était vraiment bizarre ce matin.

« Vraiment ? Tu n'aimerai pas sentir mon corps contre le tiens ? »

Je me sentis rougir contre mon gré. J'en avais marre de ressentir tout ça.

« Non je veux pas. »

Il sembla surpris mais ne dis rien. Il était vraiment trop bizarre ce matin. Je me levais de table pour aller à l'entré du château sans lui et sans bisou. Ça lui apprendra à m'ignorer.

Le reste des Maraudeurs me rejoignirent assez rapidement et nous marchâmes vers Prés-au-lard.

« Mais c'est quoi leur idée stupide de bal, pesta Peter.

-Zabini m'a dit qu'il adorait ça, c'est bien un serpent.

-Mais nan ça va être amusant. Je vais pouvoir inviter pleins de fille !

-Pervers, soufflâmes Peter et moi.

-Vous comptez inviter qui demanda Mumus ?

-Moi je crois que j'ai pas le choix donc...

-Je vais inviter ma Lily... Ma belle Lily...

-Sans blague ?! Moi je sais pas encore... On verra qui est digne de moi, fit Sirius.

-Tu parles comme Rosier c'est exaspérant...

-Quoi ? Rosier ?! Eurk ! Ce troll !

-Vous croyez qu'une fille voudra de moi, demanda Peter ?

-Mais bien sur, lui répondis-je. On va t'aider. »

Nous étions dans le village et les trois gamins allèrent chez Honeydukes. Les sales gamins, 17 ans et encore envie de bonbons. Après il faudra qu'on trouve une boutique pour les gars. Je serai leur conseillère personnel en stylisme !

« Va falloir que tu te trouve un robe, fit Lunard.

-Oh je prendrai celle que j'avais l'autre jour ça suffira. Personne le saura.

-Si tu le dis...

-Et toi... Qui comptes-tu inviter ?

-Oh j'ai pas encore trouvé...

-Vraiment... ? Et Emma ? »

Je le vis rosir légèrement. C'était amusant. Pour une fois que c'était quelqu'un d'autre que moi.

« Emma ? Quoi Emma ?

-Oh aller Remus je sais qu'elle t'as tapé dans l'œil en plus elle t'aime bien.

-C'est vrai.

-Parole d'honneur.

-J'y réfléchirais. »

Et une bonne chose de faite. Maintenant manquait plus que la petite Emma accepte.

Les gamins revinrent avec de gros sacs remplies de sucreries... Non mais je vous jure. Ils commençaient déjà à s'empiffrer avant que je les tire vers un magasin de vêtement pour homme. Plusieurs mecs étaient déjà présent.

« Asseyez vous près des cabines je reviens. »

Je partis dans les dédales des allées pour leur trouver à chacun LA tenue parfaite. J'allais avoir du boulot car le magasin n'avait pas beaucoup de choix. Je pris plusieurs chemises de différentes tailles et de différentes couleurs ainsi que des pantalons de costumes et des vestes. Je revins vers eux avec un tas de fringues prêt à tomber au premier coup de vent. Je pus enfin les poser sur un large fauteuil et donc envoyer les gars chacun dans une cabine d'essayage. En premier lieu je passais une chemise de couleur sombre à Peter avec un pantalon de même couleur et une veste blanche. Pour Sirius ce fut un smoking noir et blanc, James une chemise rouge avec un pantalon blanc et Remus une chemise vert pommes avec un smoking noir. Dès qu'ils furent habillés je me mis à les inspecter un à un. Peter était parfait, il manquait peut-être une pochette de couleur mais il était splendide. Je regardais Sirius et le poussa dans la cabine. On recommence avec toi. Je lui remplaçais son pantalon blanc par le même en noir. Pendant qu'il se changeait je regardais James. Je remis correctement son col de chemise et lui ouvris quelques boutons. Je lui passais ensuite une veste de couleur blanche pour qu'il soit au top ! J'avançais vers Remus. Aaah ! Quelle horreur cette chemise verte, je m'était royalement trompé. Je le repoussais dans la cabine et lui passa une chemise prune. Je regardais de nouveau Sirius. Trois sur quatre. Plus qu'un et ils pourront se regarder dans le miroir pour s'inspecter. Lupin ressortit de nouveau de la cabine et il était magnifique ! Si la jeune Serdaigle ne tombait pas dans ses bras je ne savais plus quoi faire.

« Parfait. Allez vous inspecter je vous pris. »

Ils ne se firent pas prier et allèrent chacun se regarder dans le miroir. Je les voyais se regarder sous toutes les coutures. J'étais fière de moi car ça avait l'air de leur plaire.

« T'es géniale frangine.

-Oh je sais. »

Les Maraudeurs mâles allèrent se changeaient et nous partîmes du magasin.

« J'ai soif, fit Sirius.

-Allons au Trois balais alors. »

C'est sur les dires de Mumus que nous nous dirigeâmes vers le pub. Nous nous installâmes tranquillement avant de commander des bières au beurre. Qu'est-ce-que j'adorais ça.

« Bon alors comment vous allez inviter vos cavalières, demandais-je ?

-Bah je verrais bien sur le tas, répliqua Sirius.

-Oh quelle classe...

-Tu pourras m'aider Gwen, me supplia James.

-Hum... Je sais pas...

-S'il te plaît ! S'il te plaît ! Tu seras la déesse du monde !

-Mais je le suis déjà mon cher Cornedrue.

-Tu es quoi, fit une jolie voix dans mon dos ? »

Toujours là quand il faut pas le loulou.

« Elle disait que c'était la déesse du monde, répondit Mumus.

-Dans ce cas là je suis le dieu du monde, nan, répliqua Zabini ?

-Nan c'est Sirius.

-Vraiment ?

-Pour sûr. Toi tu es...

-Un Serpent fan de ces dégueulasses Bulgares, fit mon frère Potter.

-Au moins il a un peu de goût, répondit mon jumeau !

-Bah pas tant que ça il sort avec ta frangine, répondit Peter.

-Mais je t'emmerde. Il a du goût je te signale !

-Pour aimer les Bulgares non !

-Les Bulgares sont beaucoup plus performants que les Irlandais. Quand aux Américains ils ne se sont pas encore assez performants pour avoir une chance. Donc... voilà. Gwen tu viens ? »

James et Peter restèrent sur le cul. Se faire rembarrer par un Serpentard devaient les choquer plus qu'autres choses. Je me levais donc et Zabini enroula son bras autour de moi. Je fis un léger signe de main aux garçons et sortit aux côté de Ryan.

J'étais dehors aux côtés de Zabini. Il marchait dans un silence presque religieux. J'aimais pas ça.

« On fait quoi ?

-Et bien... il faut te trouver une tenue pour le bal.

-Je prendrais la robe de l'autre jour.

-Sûrement pas ! Je vais t'en payer une bien plus jolie.

-J'ai assez de tune pour m'en offrir une.

-Oui mais j'insiste.

-Moitié moitié alors. »

Je l'entendis soupirer mais il accepta à contre cœur. De toute façon il avait pas à donner son avis puisqu'il préférait écouter Dumby plutôt que moi. Oui j'étais très rancunière mais je n'en avait rien à faire.

Nous entrâmes tout deux dans une boutique vraiment magnifique. C'était à en couper le souffle. Il y avait de multiples robes de couleurs différentes, de tissus différents, avec des pierreries, des corset et j'en passes. Je passais doucement mes doigt sur les tissus. Je parcourais le magasins en inspectant différentes robes pendant que Ryan me suivait les mains dans les poches. C'est là que je la vis. Une longue robe de mousseline de couleur rouge. Sur la hanche il y avait de jolies pierres argentés ainsi que sur le corset. Elle était magnifique.

« C'est elle que je veux ! »

Zabini décrocha la robe de la tringle et l'examina avec attention. Il caressa le tissus avec douceur et sourit légèrement. Il me prit par la main et m'entraîna vers une cabine et nous enferma dedans.

« Qu'est-ce-que tu fais, fis-je en rougissant ?

-Je veux être le seul a te voir avant le bal.

-Ouais mais t'es pas obligé d'entrer.

-Bah si sinon il faudrait que tu sortes idiote.

-Je suis pas une idiote... »

Il m'ignora et fit tomber ma cape avant de retirer ma chemise. Il passa ses doigts sur la peau de mes seins en souriant légèrement. Il se pencha en embrassant les mêmes endroits où il m'avait touché. Je me sentis frissonner. Sentir ses lèvres chaudes sur ma peau glacée me faisait me sentir bizarre. Je voulais qu'il descende ses baisers... Encore. Qu'il me touche plus bas sur mes seins, mon ventre, mes hanches, mes cuisses et... Stop !

« Arrête ! Il faut que je me change... »

Il fit un sourire carnassier et abaissa ma jupe avant de m'enfiler la robe. Il l'ajusta correctement, qu'il pouvait être perfectionniste.

Il me regarda attentivement et m'embrassa avec fougue. Ses lèvres chaudes collaient aux miennes me faisais doucement perdre pieds et petit à petit les mains de Ryan montèrent sous ma robe. Ses mains caressaient mes cuisses et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de souffler de plaisir. Ça faisait du bien. J'avais la chair de poule lorsque ses doigts m'effleuraient et bientôt tout mon corps fut prit par cette sensation. J'avais envie qu'il monte encore ces mains... Plus haut.

Il recula. J'étais essoufflée et déçue. Il retira ma robe puis me rhabilla dans un long silence. Nous sortîmes ensuite de la cabine et allâmes payer la robe. Elle était pas donné enfin pour des familles normales pas les Black ou les Zabini. Il m'entraîna dehors et nous nous promenâmes dans les rues de Prés-au-lard.

Sa main tenait la mienne et je sentis son pouce caresser ma peau. C'était bizarre de le voir me tenir la main. Pourtant ça me plaisais d'être près de lui. Qu'il me touche, qu'il m'embrasse. C'était étrange puisqu'il y avait à peine quelques semaines je le haïssais plus qu'autre chose. Mais plus maintenant. Il était doux avec moi parfois un peu sauvage pourtant je m'en fichais. J'aimais ça.


	14. Chapter 14

**Salut mes loulous ! Alors ce chapitre ne bouge pas beaucoup mais on en apprend un peu sur le passé de Gwendoline. Et vous avez un petit indice sur la suite de l'histoire ;) Bonne lecture !**

 **Assilia: Oui et toi ? ^^ Désolée de pas avoir répondu à ta précédente review ^^' Merci j'aime bien que tout le monde se tatillonne. Et bien non désolée de te décevoir. On croise les doigts pour qu'ils y aillent ensemble. Zoubi !**

J'entrais dans la Grande-salle accompagné de mon jumeau. Je lui embrassais la joue avant que nous nous séparâmes pour rejoindre mon _cher et tendre_. Je m'asseyais sur le banc près de lui et avant même que je puisse lui dire bonjour il m'embrassais avec fougue. Je suivais autant que je pouvais ce baiser avec ma tête de fille très très bien réveillé.

Il se recula en souriant. Il posa sa main sur ma joue et la caressa doucement.

« Euh... Tu te sens bien, demandais-je ?

-Oui. J'ai fais un magnifique rêve avec toi... entièrement nue, chuchota-t-il. »

Je me sentis rougir comme une tomate. Nan mais quel pervers cet homme ! Il se détourna de moi puis commença à manger avant que je fasse de même.

Il rêvait de moi nue... Un magnifique rêve selon lui. C'était plaisant voir flatteur.

Bref je devais arrêter de penser à ça et me concentrer sur ma mission sinon j'allais en entendre parler pendant des semaines. Je regardais mes frères qui étaient aussi peu réveillés que moi. En effet on avait passé la nuit à échafauder un plan machiavélique. Nous étions assez remonter par la punition que nous avions reçu par la vieille peau. On savait que ça aller pas arranger les choses mais... Disons qu'on était con. C'était une punition de merde en plus ! On devait nettoyer TOUTE l'école ! Et quand je dis TOUT c'est TOUT ! Elle avait un grain cette prof.

Rebref. Alors avec les gars on avait préparé une magnifique vengeance. Puérile ? Oui c'est vrai mais elle le méritait.

Nous vîmes les profs s'installaient pour le petit déjeuné. Mc Go était à côté de Dumby. Elle nous vrillait tous du regard, tous. Cette tarée. Nan mais je vous jure elle devrait prendre des médocs pour se calmer. Ou bien juste se faire interner, ça serait pas mal aussi.

Rerebref. Je sortais discrètement ma baguette et je vis les garçons faire de même. Ça allait commencer. Tout les cinq nous étions concentrés sur le même sort. Quelques choses de massif et rougeâtre était en train d'apparaître au-dessus de la vieille peau. Personne ne s'en était rendu compte avant que la chose est atteinte la taille d'un bon gros chien. Sirius ?

Zabini remarqua lui aussi l'énorme masse. Il se tourna vers moi avec de grand yeux ronds.

« Qu'est-ce-que tu fais... »

Je lui posais une main sur son visage pour le faire taire pendant que j'essayais de rester concentré. Enfin la masse avait la bonne taille. Je regardais mes frères qui eux aussi semblaient satisfait. Soudain nous relâchâmes notre attention et l'énorme truc tomba sur la vieille Mc Go. Elle était trempée de bouillabaisse de poisson bien pourrie. Tout le monde retenait son souffle alors que les gars et moi on se mordait les lèvres pour ne pas rire. On allait mourir...

Le professeur de métamorphose était figée alors que les autres s'éloignaient d'elle en se bouchant discrètement le nez. Fallait peut-être qu'on s'éloigne nous aussi...

Alors que la vieille Mc Go allait ouvrir la bouche tout le monde se levèrent et sortirent. Ils étaient tous morts de peur. Avec mes frères on suivi le rythme et nous nous rendîmes hors de la Grande-salle.

Une main me tira sur le côté et m'entraîna dans les couloirs. Zabini se dirigea vers une statue et siffla quelques mots entre ses dents. Je ne connaissais pas cet endroit et pourtant je les avais parcourus les couloirs de Poudlard.

On entra donc dans une grande salle avec une gigantesque baignoire et pleins de jet d'eau. Je crois que c'était la salle de bain des préfets. Je n'y étais jamais allée. Pourquoi Zabini m'emmenait là ?

« Pourquoi on est là ? »

Il passa un bras autour de moi avant de me coller à lui. Il avait les mains baladeuses et un regard pervers.

« Je veux prendre un bain.

-Bah vas-y.

-Avec toi idiote. »

Je rougissais en sentant ses mains descendre sur mes cuisses et lentement soulever ma jupe.

« Nan Zabini... Je...

-Quoi, demanda-t-il en retirant ses mains ?

-Je veux pas le faire... Je... je suis pas prête ?

-Je te demande pas de le faire.

-Ah... Bah alors quoi ?

-Juste prendre un bain.

-Euh... D'accord... »

Il déboutonna sa chemise avec lenteur et la laissa glisser de son torse. Je me tournais dos à lui en rougissant pire qu'une tomate. Putain mais c'est qu'il était beau ce con ! Je baissa ma jupe ainsi que mon collant. Je déboutonnais aussi ma chemise afin de me retrouver en sous-vêtement.

Je me tournais enfin vers lui et ferma les yeux aussitôt. Oh mon dieu il était nu ! Putain ! Putain ! Putain ! Je fais quoi ? Pourquoi il est nu ! Putain ! Putain ! Putain !

Je sentis ses mains chaude abaisser les bretelles de mon soutient-gorge. Il les passa ensuite dans mon dos et s'arrêta.

« Tu me laisse faire ou pas ? Et puis... ouvre les yeux s'il te plaît... »

J'entrouvris doucement les paupières et il était là, tout près de moi.

« Je te hais pour me faire ressentir ça. »

Ses lèvres s'élargissaient pour former un petit sourire narquois très agaçant.

« Ah oui... Et qu'est-ce-que je te fais ressentir ? »

Ah nan nan nan ! Je n'allais pas lui dire, ça serait beaucoup trop facile !

D'un geste de main il dégrafa mon soutient-gorge et le fit glisser contre ma peau. Malgré moi je me sentis rougir puis me figer légèrement lorsqu'il fit glisser ma culotte contre mes cuisses. Je frissonnais avant qu'il n'aille directement dans l'eau. Je le suivais et me cacha avec la mousse.

Il s'asseyait contre le rebord en écartant les bras.

« Dis... j'aimerai en savoir plus sur toi.

-Euh... sur quoi par exemple ?

-Pourquoi tu dors avec ton frère et les autres là ? »

Les autres avaient un prénom je te signale...

« C'est compliqué Zab'.

-Explique moi quand même.

-Et bien... En troisième année je dormais encore dans le dortoir des filles mais c'était l'époque où Sirius draguait tout ce qui avait des seins. Et comme il jouait avec et qu'aucune fille ne pouvait réellement s'approcher sauf moi... Je te laisse imaginer la suite.

-Je me souviens vaguement que tu recevais des brimades non ?

-Ouais et c'était pire dans ma chambre... Alors je me suis installée avec les garçons et Mc Go n'a pas rechigné.

-C'est pour ça que tu traînes pas avec des meufs...

-Ouais elles sont débiles pour la plupart... Dis... Je sais qu'on parle pas de ça mais... toi et moi on sait pour... Tu-sais-qui... »

Je le vis se tendre légèrement et regarder ailleurs.

« Pourquoi tu me parles de ça, lança-t-il glacial ?

-Parce que je veux savoir si... Tu... Tu vas rejoindre ses rangs... ?

-Occupe toi de tes affaires imbécile ! »

Je lui jetais un regard noir, me leva puis sortit du bain. Zabini ne réagissait même pas pendant que je m'habillais alors que j'étais pire que trempée.

C'était un gros abruti ouais !

« Crétin, claquais-je en refermant brusquement le tableau ! »

PDV ZABINI

Putain mais quel abruti, pourquoi je l'avais envoyé bouler ? C'était juste que... Mes parents étaient des mangemorts et mon frère aussi... De plus je croyais que dans pas longtemps on allait me forcer à rejoindre ses rangs et j'en avais pas envie. Bizarre pour un Serpentard hein... J'étais pas d'accord avec leurs idée... Pas que les sang-de-bourbes ne méritait pas l'apprentissage de la magie... C'était qu'on les tue plutôt qui me gênais...

Je me levais, me sécha et me rhabilla puis sorti à toute vitesse. Je rattrapai assez vite Gwendoline et lui attrapa le poignet.

« Pardon. J'aurai pas dû te parler comme ça mais j'aime pas ce sujet. C'est vraiment pas contre toi.

-Je m'en fiche j'aurai dû me douter que t'en avais rien à foutre de moi.

-C'est pas ce que j'ai dis. Tu peux me poser n'importe quelle question mais pas sur ça.

-Hum... Faut que j'aille à la bibliothèque. »

Elle s'éloigna de moi.


	15. Chapter 15

**Bonjuuuuuur amis de la Terre ! Comment allez vous ? Alors pour commencer je sais que Lily ne fait pas parti de l'équipe de Quidditch maiiiiiis j'aime pas me dire que Lily ne reste que dans ses bouquins donc voilà. Si vous avez plus de question n'hésitez pas et vous allez avoir une petite surprise à la fin...**

« ON VA LES NIQUER ! ON VA LES NIQUER ! »

Oui c'était le gros bordel dans les vestiaires des Gryffondor. Mais bon c'était le premier match de la saison et c'était les Gryffondor, nous, contre les Serpentard, les gros noob. Quoi ? Y'a mon pseudo mec dedans ? Et alors ? C'est un gros noob quand même !

James nous fit nous approcher en formant un cercle et murmura presque dans un souffle :

« Le premier qui fait une connerie... Je l'égorge. »

J'entendis le jeune de troisième année déglutir. Le pauvre, il était qu'avec des sixièmes et des dernières années. Mais bon, ça voulait dire qu'il avait été excellent. Voir même génial...

« Et toi Gwen si jamais tu aides ton Zabini c'est toi que je tus.

-Oh t'en fais pas pour ça, le premier qui le fait tomber de son balais gagne 5 gallions. »

Je vis le regard du jeune Weasley s'illuminer.

« Pour de vrai, demanda-t-il ?

-Ouais et si c'est toi je t'en donne 10. »

Je vis Lily levait les yeux aux ciels. Je crois que je l'exaspérais. James prit le commandement de la troupe et nous entraîna vers le terrain. A peine étions nous entré sur le terrain qu'un amas rouge et or se mirent à crier. C'était plaisant d'être acclamé et admiré de tous.

Nous aperçûmes Mme Bibine s'approchait vers le centre du terrain en même temps que les Serpentard entraient. J'apercevais Zabini, son balais à la main, qui avançait en ricanant avec Malfoy. J'allais lui faire perdre son sourire, je vous le dis.

Je grimpais sur mon balais en même temps que mon équipe et me plaça en bonne position aux côtés d'Evans et Lochère. Potter était aux cotés de mon jumeau alors que Weasley était près de nous. Enfin Frank était face au but.

Les Serpentard eux... bah en faites je m'en foutais donc je vais pas les décrire. Bref.

Madame Bibine lança le souafle et siffla. Le match commençait.

Lily attrapa vite le souafle et fila vers les buts adverse lorsque soudain Flint lui envoya un cognard sur elle. Cependant le jeune Weasley l'intercepta et l'envoya sur Zabini qui l'évita de justesse. Je ricanais légèrement. Alors comme ça il avait prit au sérieux mon offre, il avait du cran le gamin.

Lily continuait de voler vers les buts des Serpentard protégé par mon jumeau. Parce que si elle se prenait un cognard j'en connais un qui péterai un câble. Elle lança le souafle et...

« 10 points pour Gryffondor ! »

Des hurlements retentissaient dans les gradins. Je fis un jolie flip avant de filer vers le souafle qui avait été récupéré par Malfoy. Je volais sous lui et alors qu'il s'y attendait le moins frappa dans le souaffle ce qui lui fit le lâcher et rattraper par Mircella.

Je vis le regard noir de Flint et un cognard me frôlait mon petit cul tout mignon. Nan mais il avait osé ? Et l'autre pseudo copain qui faisait rien ! Nan mais cette injustice !

« Sale troll !

-Mais t'es conne ou quoi c'est Rosier le troll, me rappela Sirius !

-Ah autant pour moi ! »

Alors que Mircella marqua un second but pour notre équipe je vis Rosier me foncer dessus en mode fusée. Mais merde qu'est-ce-qu'il foutait ? Mais arrête toi on va tomber bouffon ! Maiiiiis ! C'est à ce moment là que je m'enfuyais sur mon balais.

« Siriuuuuuuus ! Je me fais agresser ! »

Et ni une ni deux le troll se prenait un cognard et tomba de son balai.

« Bouffon, gueulâmes Sirius, James et moi ! »

Non se n'est pas un sport violant je ne suis pas d'accord avec vous. Bref. Pendant ce temps les Serpentard avait marqué un but. C'est pourquoi pendant que James essayait d'attraper le vif d'or avec Micella et Lily nous essayions d'envoyer le plus de fois le souafle dans les anneaux.

Soudain je vis un jeune rouquin envoyer vers mon cher et tendre Zabini un cognard. Le pauvre petit chou chuta en plein milieu du terrain. Je topais dans la main de Weasley, il venait de gagner dix gallions.

Je vis Zabini se redresser difficilement avant de remonter sur son balais. Il me jeta un regard noir. Oh pauvre bichon, je l'ai vexé dans son ego ! Au bout de quelques minutes il remonta dans les airs et chuchota quelques choses à Goyle. Je le sentais pas ce coup là.

Le match recommençait de plus belle et le score était assez serré. 240 à 220 pour les Serpentard. On ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre. C'était impossible ! Vous m'entendez ? Impossible ! Si jamais il gagnait je vous jure que je me jettais de la tour d'astronomie !

« Potter ! Si tu n'attrapes pas ce putain de vif d'or je t'éviscère ! Te ressuscite ! Te brûle ! Te ressuscite encore ! Te noie ! Te ressuscite...

-C'est bon j'ai compris putain ! Je vais le chopper merde !

-Bah grouille ton cul ! »

Oui le Quidditch me tendait légèrement... Et alors ?!

Soudain James se mit à voler vers, ce que je supposais, le vif d'or suivis de près par Zabini. Oui c'était lui l'attrapeur de l'équipe adverse... M'enfin...

Alors que James tendit la main je sentis quelque chose de dur s'abattre soudainement contre mon ventre et me faire tomber de mon balais en arrière. J'entendis mon hurlement se répercuter contre les gradins et lorsque je heurtais lourdement le sol sablonneux se fut le vide...

Je rouvris lentement les yeux... J'étais toujours couchée dans le sable et je voyais plusieurs personnes qui m'observaient. Il y avait Dumby, Mc Go et Pomfresh ainsi que mon équipe. Plus loin j'entendais les gens qui parlaient fort... Putain qu'est-ce-que j'avais mal au crâne.

Alors que je voulais me redresser Mme Pomfresh m'en empêcha et commença à m'examiner.

« Restez allongée vous êtes tombée de haut. »

Je m'en doutais un peu en faîtes... Je voyais pas ce qui avait pu se passer... Je crois que j'avais reçu un cognard dans l'abdomen.

Je lâchais une grimace au moment où Pomfresh me tripota l'estomac... Je sentais la côte fêlé... C'était pas bon. Puis je me sentis l'éviter et quelques minutes plus tard je me retrouvais dans un des lit de l'infirmerie. Pomfresh s'éclipsa pour aller me chercher je ne savais quelle mixture lorsque j'entendis des gens se disputer non loin de moi... Putain mais ils pouvaient pas fermer leur gueules... C'est que j'avais mal au crâne moi !

Les voix se rapprochaient de plus en plus et je parvins enfin à les reconnaître... C'était celles de mon jumeau, de James et de mon _cher et tendre._ Putain ils étaient vraiment casse bonbons ces crétins !

« Gwen comment tu te sens ?

-Tu as mal où ?

-Est-ce-que ça va aller ?

-Fermez là, grognais-je... »

Je vis Sirius jeter un regard haineux à Zabini, ce dernier lui rendit avec dédain. Me faisaient chier ces deux là...

Heureusement Pomfresh revint vers moi et les écarta le plus loin possible. Elle m'aida à me redresser avant de me faire ingérer une potion qui avait un goût répugnant. Je dû me retenir de gerber pour éviter d'en reprendre une seconde gorgée. Elle se tourna enfin vers les zigotos.

« Sortez elle a besoin de repos.

-Pas question je reste, rétorqua Zabini.

-Vous n'avez pas le choix monsieur Zabini. Dehors.

-Nan mais... Permettez au moins à l'un d'entre nous de rester pour pas qu'elle se sente seule et puis sinon elle va sortir d'elle même parce qu'elle se fais chier, répliqua Sirius.

-Bien, s'agaça-t-elle, miss Black, une seule personne.

-Mumus, soufflais-je... »

Zabini et Sirius me regardèrent outré. Je les avais franchement blessé dans leur ego mais ils me cassaient les pieds à piailler à tout bout de champs. Même blessée on pouvait pas être tranquille. C'était un comble tout de même.

Bref. Sirius, Zabini, James et Peter sortirent alors que Remus s'installa au bord du lit. Il m'observa en souriant légèrement.

« Ça te plaît pas que deux hommes se battent pour toi ?

-Qu'ils le fassent en silence... »

Lunard rigola légèrement avant de se taire et de me regarder avec sérieux.

« Gwen... Entre toi et Zabini ça se passe comment ?

-Comment ça ?

-Niveau sentiment.

-Bah je le hais plus... Donc c'est déjà une bonne chose, non ?

-Et lui ?

-Je pense que c'est pareil. »

Je le vis se gratter le menton signe qu'il réfléchissait. Son front était légèrement plissé et le voir comme ça c'était pas très rassurant.

« Vas-y dis moi à quoi tu penses ?

-Je crois... Je crois qu'il t'aime. »

…

Impossible.

…

Hein ?!

« Pardon... ?

-Tout à l'heure quand tu étais encore au sol sur le terrain de Quidditch … Il était en train d'engueuler Goyle parce-qu'il t'avait envoyer le cognard. Et puis il semblait vraiment inquiet tu sais. Ça paraîtrait logique... »

J'étais en train d'assimiler toutes les informations données par Lunard. C'était possible que ça soit vrai... Ou alors il disait n'importe quoi et c'était l'amour pour Emma qui lui faisait dire des conneries.

Je secouais la tête. C'était forcément des conneries... Et si ça l'étaient pas... ?


	16. Chapter Bonus

**Coucou désolée pour ma longue absence mais j'ai eu quelques soucis familiaux. Donc je m'excuse vraiment beaucoup et je vous poste un OS lié à la fic mais qui n'est pas spécialement lié à l'histoire. C'est la récompense de Maluna qui a commandé un OS avec pour personnage principal Olivier Dubois, rebaptisé Oliver à sa demande. Donc bonne lecture et encore désolée.**

Je toquais à la porte puis un homme, grand aux cheveux châtain vint m'ouvrir. Il me salua et me fit entrer. Il repassa devant moi avant de m'emmener dans un salon lumineux avec un jolie feu de cheminée qui réchauffée la pièce. Là une jeune femme me sourit, dans ses bras on pouvait apercevoir un bébé qui devait à peine avoir un an. Il avait comme son père des cheveux châtain et faisait des grands sourire à tout le monde. C'était amusant.

« Je vous présente Oliver mademoiselle Black.

-Enchantée Oliver. Vous savez vous pouvez m'appeler par mon prénom Madame Dubois. »

Elle souriait avant de me passer le bébé et de se relever. Monsieur et Madame Dubois me saluèrent et me donnèrent les dernières recommandations.

Aujourd'hui je faisais du baby-sitting chez les Dubois. Bah ouais j'adore les enfants ! … Nan je déconne en faite c'était pour me faire de l'argent. Sirius me taxait presque tout mes sous alors je devais bien trouver quelques choses parce que mes parents étaient pas du genre à donner même si on en avait beaucoup. C'est pourquoi je me retrouvais dans la maison des Dubois. Je me tournais vers le gosse qui avait été déposé là quelques instant plus tôt. Il était en train de me fixer. Je bougeais sur le côté et il tourna la tête. Je me déplaçais de l'autre côté et il recommença. Euh... il était flippant ce gosse en faite...

Bon c'était pas tout mais je devais trouver une idée pour le divertir. Je le pris dans mes bras et visita la maison à mon aise. Nan mais c'est pas parce que j'étais pas chez moi que j'allais pas foutre le bordel... J'allais juste ranger après mais c'était tout.

J'ouvris plusieurs armoires, tiroirs, bouilloires, séchoirs... Bon d'accord j'arrête !

C'est quand j'ouvris un énième placard que quelques choses me tapa dans l'oeil. Caché dans un coin un bébé balai et un bébé souafle étaient reclus tout au fond contre le mur. Oooowh les pauvres ! C'est pourquoi je les pris et les descendis avec toujours Oliver qui me fixait. C'était vraiment perturbant... Ce gosse me faisait peur.

« Bon alors gamin enfourche moi ça, déclarai-je en lui tendant le balais. »

C'est moi où cette phrase sonne bizarre...

Bref. Je l'aidai à grimper sur le balais et lui intima de bien s'y accrocher et soudain il commença à s'envoler. Il était à un mètre du sol et je le voyais rigoler.

« Alors maintenant faut que tu attrapes le souafle, fis-je en lui montrant l'objet. »

Je lui lançais une première fois e il l'attrapa avec ses petites menottes. Il me la relança et je la lui renvoya de nouveau cependant, cette fois il la renvoya avec le balais. C'était étonnant, il était déjà doué... Un futur gardien en herbe.

Bon et bien nous allions voir à quel point ce gamin était fort.

Durant une trentaine de minutes on se fit des échanges de balles et il n'en loupa aucune. C'était amusant je devais dire jusqu'au moment où il tomba de balais. MERDE !

Je courus vers lui, il saignait derrière la tête et pleurait à chaude larmes. J'attrapais un chiffon et lui épongea délicatement le sang. J'étais une abrutie ! J'allais me faire tuer. J'examinais la plaie, ce n'était pas très profond mais quand même un peu.

J'allais me faire tuer ! Sirius viendrai à mon enterrement tout vêtu de noir et pleurerai sur ma tombe. Puis il verrai une jolie jeune fille qui serait venue parce qu'elle était amoureuse de moi. Je sais pas qui ça serai mais elle serait anéanti par ma mort. Sirius viendrai la voir et... Putain mais c'est qu'il la sauterai cet enfoiré ! Elle serait tellement triste la pauvre ! Il allait m'entendre celui là !

Bref. Fallait que je me calme et que je soigne le jeune Oliver qui s'était enfin calmé et qui me fixait de nouveau. Putain mais il était flippant ce gosse.

Je l'asseyais sur un des fauteuils et commença à le soigner avec quelques potions trouvé dans la pharmacie. Je faisais quand même attention à ce que je lui donnais je voulais pas l'empoisonner non plus.

Le sang arrêta de couler... Enfin... Dans un ou deux jours il n'y aurait plus rien... En espérant que les Dubois ne remarquerait rien d'ici là.

Je reposais bébé Dubois dans son parc et souffla. Je mis de la musique et m'installa dans le fauteuil. J'étais déjà épuisée. Soudain j'aperçus le gosse entrain de se dandiner. Il avait envie de pisser ou quoi ? Nan... Un bébé ça porte des couches... Alors... Oh par le string à dentelle de James ! Il dansait ! Décidément il était pleins de surprise ce gosse.

Je le repris dans mes bras et je me mis à danser avec lui.

Il se passa beaucoup de choses durant le reste de la soirée. Par exemple Oliver en dansant cassa plusieurs objets de grande valeur dont un vase. Après je dus le faire manger... Ce fut une horreur.

« Mange je te dis ! »

Le gamin donna un coup dans la cuillère qui éclaboussa le mur de purée d'artichaut.

Après ce fut l'heure du bain...

« Je vais te noyer sale monstre ! »

Oliver tapait des mains dans la baignoire pleine d'eau pour éclabousser tout autour de lui.

« Bon très bien tant pis pour toi je te sors. »

Je l'attrapais et l'enroula dans une serviette. Dès qu'il fut sec je commençais à l'habiller alors qu'il gigotait dans tout les sens.

Enfin l'heure du coucher fut la pire...

« Mais dors ! Je t'ai lus une histoire, chanter une chanson faut que je fasse quoi maintenant ? Que je t'étouffe. »

Oliver se mit à pleurer et je le pris direct dans mes bras. Putain j'allais passer une loooooongue soirée. Et cette phrase là je me l'étais répétée une dizaine de fois.

« Aller dors, fis-je en le berçant. »

Ce gosse allait finir par me tuer, plus jamais je ne ferai de baby-sitting. Plus jamais je le promettait sur la gueule de Rogue... Nan mais comme ça si je recommençais personne que j'aime n'allait en patir.

Bref. Je continuais de le bercer pendant 25 minutes avant de m'asseoir dans le canapé et de le poser sur moi.

« Maintenant dors. Je ne bougerai pas. Dors. Dors. Dors. Dors. »

Mais je crois que le plus drôle de la soirée ce fut lorsque les Dubois rentrèrent et me retrouvèrent en train de dormir avec un Oliver qui bavait en dormant sur ma chemise. Plus jamais je ne ferai de baby-sitting...

« SIRIIIIIIUUUUUS ! »

Le jeune jumeau arriva vers moi qui était rouge de colère.

« Comment as-tu osé coucher avec une fille amoureuse de moi ! Elle était anéantie ! J'étais morte tu te rend compte ?! Tu étais à mon enterrement et la première chose que tu penses à faire c'est souiller une pauvre fille magnifique qui m'aimait ?! Tu es un porc Black ! Franchement je ne t'aime plus ! Tu n'es plus mon frère ! La pauvre petite chose !

-Euh...

-Je t'interdis de m'interrompre ! Ma pauvre Lisa... Tu as profité de sa faiblesse ! Imagine que moi je l'aimais aussi hein ?! T'y as penser à ça ?! »

C'est sur ces dernières paroles que je laissais un Sirius désappointé au beau milieu de la pièce.

Faut aussi que j'arrête de me faire des films... ça ne me réussissait pas.

C'est comme ça qu'un certains Oliver Dubois devint capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch chez Griffondor et qu'il était un super danseur mais surtout un vrai cancre avec ses baby-sitters.


	17. Chapter 16

**Bonjour mes loulous ! Un nouveau chapitre un peu en retard mais avec mon bac blanc et mes TPE qui avance plus j'ai plus trop le temps d'écrire. Mais voilà un chapitre assez drôle mais super sérieux en même temps. Bidouilles !**

J'étais devant la grande salle. J'inspirai. J'expirai. Je voulais pas entrer. En faite si... Mais non... Je décidais d'encore faire les cent pas... Peut-être que je louperai le repas et que j'irai directement me coucher et que je le verrai pas... Après tout il me croyait tous à l'infirmerie et j'aurai voulu y rester mais une certaine Pomfresh avait déclarer : « Nan mais c'est bon euh... t'as pas besoin euh... Vas y euh... ». Nan en vrai elle avait jamais dis ça. J'avais juste eu le droit de sortir.

Je veux pas rentrer. Je veux pas y aller. Je veux mourir. Putain ! Pourquoi Goyle il avait pas visé ma tête, comme ça j'aurai pas à supporter cette tension. Mais non monsieur était trop nul et patati et patata... Quoi que... ça m'aurait peut-être pas tué ! Oh mon dieu mais ça m'aurait défiguré alors ! Mon beau visage !

Bref. Je veux pas rentrer. Je veux pas y aller. Je veux ma Maman... Ouhla je divague ! Finalement le fait que je sois tombé de haut m'avait peut-être laissé des séquelles. Mais alors peut-être que toute cette histoire était le fruit de mon imagination et que j'allais me réveiller !

Je fermais donc les yeux. Encore heureux qu'il n'y avait personne ou j'aurai été prise pour une folle. Une grosse barge même. Je rouvris les yeux... Rien avait changé. Peut-être que je dormais en marchant et que je me suis réveillée au même endroit que j'avais rêvé. Mais comment le prouver... Ah ! Et si je me pinçais. Aïe ! Mais c'est que ça faisait mal de se pincer... Oh moins je ne rêvais plus... ou pas... Si ça se trouve tout à l'heure je ne rêvais pas et donc je ne me suis pas réveiller et donc je suis dans la réalité... Ou alors je rêvais et j'étais pas dans la réalité mais là je le suis et donc... J'AI MAL AU CRÂNE !

Souffle Gwen... Souffle... Au pire des cas tu ne vas pas mourir. MAIS SI JE VAIS MOURIR ESPECE DE MAL PROPRE A QUATRE OREILLES ! C'était quoi cette insulte... J'avais vraiment des problèmes à régler. Bon à trois Gwen tu entres. Putain mais je me parles à moi même depuis tout à l'heure là ?! Stop. Pause. On reprend son sérieux.

Je poussais la grosse porte de la Grande-salle et entra. Bah ouais j'allais pas juste l'ouvrir et rester planter là comme une grosse cloche. Nan mais déjà que je parlais à moi même alors on va éviter de faire tout un tas de conneries. Je fis un signe aux Gryffondor et partis m'installer près de Zabini. Il passa son bras autour de moi dès que j'eus posé mon derrière sur le banc.

Est-ce-qu'il passait son bras autour de moi parce qu'il m'aimait ? Non c'était pour les apparences. Et si ça l'était pas ? Mais si ça l'était. Ou pas ?

« Comment tu te sens ? T'as pas la tête qui tournes ? Tu n'as pas... »

Est-ce-qu'il s'inquiétait pour moi parce qu'il m'aimait ? Non c'était de la politesse. Mais alors pourquoi son regard est plus comme au début ? C'était juste qu'on ne se détestait plus. Voilà donc c'était pas parce qu'il m'aimait. Ou pas ?

« Gwen t'es pâle ? Passe moi de l'eau toi ! »

Est-ce-qu'il me servait de l'eau parce qu'il m'aimait ? Non c'était parce que j'étais pâle. Mais alors pourquoi il gueulait sur tout le monde pour avoir de l'eau ? C'était son caractère. Ou pas ?

Je commençais à boire le verre qu'il me tendait en le voyant me fixer tout du long.

Est-ce-qu'il me fixait parce-qu'il m'aimait ? Non c'était pour s'assurer que je buvais bien. Mais pourquoi il avait besoin de s'assurer que je buvais bien ? C'était parce qu'il voulait pas avoir ma mort sur la conscience. Ou pas ?

« Gwendoline tu pourrai dire quelques choses ? »

Est-ce-qu'il m'appelait par mon prénom en entier parce qu'il m'aimait ? Non c'était juste...

« Qui a gagné ? »

Ma question était sorti toute seule. Cependant je le vis se détendre quelque peu.

« A mon plus grand déplaisir ton équipe...

-Oh... Tant mieux.

-T'es sur que ça va ?

-Ouais... Je suis tombée de plus de 30m mais tout baigne. Je pète la forme.

-C'est pas beau de mentir. »

Ce fut sur cette dernière phrase qu'il se remit à manger et me reparla que pour me dire bonne nuit.

C'était donc accompagnée de Sirius, Potter, Lupin et Peter que je retournais dans le dortoir en continuant mes réflexions sur Zabini. J'y passais une bonne partie de la soirée, même lorsque que j'étais en train de m'épiler, ou de me brosser les dents et même quand... Nan ça vous avez pas besoin de savoir.

Je grimpais dans mon lit propre et belle, bon d'accord je suis toujours belle mais c'est bien de se le rappeler quelques fois. Je m'enroulais comme un saucisson dans ma couette mais m'y longtemps... Vraiment longtemps avant de m'endormir...

J'entendis un éboulement qui me fis me réveiller en sursaut et tomber de mon lit.

« Ex-excuse moi Gwen, balbutia un pauvre Peter.

-blblblbmassacrerblblblblbltuerblblblblblétranglerblblblbl...

-On a strictement rien compris à ton charabia, répliqua un futur jumeau mort.

-JE VAIS VOUS FAIRE BOUFFER VOS MARCASSINS ! »

C'était dans une belle synchronisation que quatre clampins se carapatèrent loin de moi. Je me dépatouillai avec ma couette pour pouvoir sortir. Dès que je fus debout Shiro commença à me faire la fête en me sautant dessus. Je m'habillais rapidement avant de le prendre dans les bras et de sortir à la recherche de quatre crétins. En effet le grabuge qui m'avait réveillé c'était ces abrutis qui s'amusaient à faire léviter une des malle -en l'occurrence la mienne- et à se la passer sans la faire tomber sauf que Peter est pas à l'aise avec ce sort et l'avait faite tomber. Voilà c'était des boulets et des crétins fini.

Je descendis les marches et parcourus les couloirs vides, en effet la plupart des élèves étaient soit en train de manger soit à dehors soit à la bibliothèque. C'est pour ça que je fus surprise lorsque j'aperçus Zabini au détour d'un couloir. Merde...

« Je vais manger avec les gars, lui dis-je.

-J'en ai pas pour longtemps... »

Il s'approcha doucement de moi et m'embrassa avec tendresse. Il prit mon visage en coupe et commença à caresser mes joues. Il s'éloigna doucement et murmura entre mes lèvres...

« J'ai eu peur... »

Noooooooooooon...

« Ah ?

-Ouais... et je pense qu'il faut que je te dise quelques chose que j'aurai...

-Non.

-Hein ?

-Je... je veux pas l'entendre... je... je suis pas prête.

-Pardon ?

-Je ne veux pas que tu le dises.

-Mais tu sais de quoi je parle au moins ?

-Oui...

-Ah oui ?

-Tu veux parler de tes sentiments et moi je veux pas l'entendre. »

Je voyais Zabini pâlir... C'était bien la première fois. Il se recula et parti vexé. Putain... Putain... Qu'est-ce-qui s'était passé ? Pourquoi il pouvait pas continuer à me détester ?

« Gwendoline... »

Je me retournai pour apercevoir mon crétin de petit frère.

« Tu veux quoi, demandais-je sèchement ?

-Il faut que je te parle... Dans un endroit un peu plus discret. »

Je soupirai et l'entraîna vers la bibliothèque. Quel meilleur endroit pour être discret que la bibliothèque. On s'éloigna vers le fond des étagères.

« Je t'écoute.

-Faut que je te parles de Zabini. »

Naaaaaaaaooooooooon !

« D'accord... Et donc ?

-Il va être enrôler. »

Là c'était à moi de pâlir.

« Avec...

-Ouais... Comme avec Sirius vous êtes mis à l'écart... Enfin... je pense que t'as le droit d'être au courant...

-Ouais... Merci... »

Je le vis s'éloigner de moi en me laissant planter là. Putain... C'était vraiment la merde... Week-end de merde.


	18. Chapter 17

**Coucou ! Oui je sais ça fait longtemps désolée mais j'ai eu pas mal d'exams et surtout de révisions. Donc je reviens et je vais essayé d'être plus régulière mais je ne vous garantis rien. Bonne lecture. Bidouilles !**

« Tu crois que ça va fonctionner ?

-Je suis une pro ou pas ?

-Ouais mais ça doit être dur comme potion.

-James... ça fait plusieurs semaines qu'on est dessus. On va y arriver.

-Remus à raison maintenant laissez nous nous concentrer. »

James et Black se mirent à bouder alors que Peter nous regardait presque fasciné. En effet nous avions trouvé une énième blague à faire et celle là envoyé du lourd.

On était maintenant une semaine avant Noël. On voulait fêter les vacances avec une bonne blague. Enfin c'était plutôt une connerie en faite, une très grosse connerie.

« C'est prêt, soufflais-je presque hystérique...

-On y va ! Tout suiiiiite, gueula Sirius.

-Chuuuuut... Tais toi...

-Gwen... Tu fais peur comme ça, fit James... »

Je m'en fichais royalement mais bon. Je mis la potion dans quatre fioles différentes et en passa trois à chacun des mes frères.

« On est d'accord on en met dans le poulet. Rien d'autres. »

Les garçons hochèrent la tête et nous allâmes tous les quatre dans les cuisines. Discrètement nous aspergeâmes toutes les cuisses de poulets de potion. Dès que cela fut fait nous allâmes dans la Grande-salle, les garçons allèrent à la table des Griffons tendis que je rejoignais Zabini.

Il déposa une de ses mains sur ma cuisse et le repas commença. De temps à autre je pouvais voir Sirius ou Peter qui se tapait des fous-rire en voyant untel ou untel mangeait du poulet... Mais là il fut contagieux quand ce fut les Serpentard qui s'empiffraient et surtout mon cher Zabini. Il me regarda bizarrement d'ailleurs.

« Pourquoi tu rigoles ?

-Oh pour rien... T'en fais pas... »

Et mon rire repris.

« Je suis vraiment désolée Zabini. »

Je pouvais pas m'en empêcher.

« Qu'est-ce-que tu as fais ?

-Je suis... vraiment désolée... »

La machine était en marche je ne pouvais plus rien y faire. Même Dumby allait en pâtir...

« C'est quoi ce bordel, s'écria un Poufsouffle qui par le plus grand des hasard avait une poitrine qui commençait à pousser ! »

Ce fut la goutte d'eau. Je m'écroulais sur la table en pouffant et en pleurant de rire. Zabini comprit enfin...

Plusieurs autres personnes hurlèrent d'effroi en se découvrant une poitrine proéminente ou bien quelques choses entre les jambes. Je voyais Dumby se tripoter ses seins fraîchement nés. Alors que Zabini commençais à m'engueuler avec une voix partant dans les aiguë. Nan... décidément je n'en pouvais vraiment plus.

« Je... Je suis désolée... Vraiment...

-Qu'est-ce-que vous avez fait ?! »

Je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter de rire. C'était juste impossible. Et lorsque je relevais les yeux vers les autres et que je vis une barbe poussait aux joues de Bellatrix mon poing s'engouffra dans ma bouche. Je voyais les professeurs nous jeter des regards noirs. Ouais on allait être collé ou bien... personne ne saura que c'est nous. Et bien oui il n'y avait pas de preuves donc pas de coupables. Mouahahahahahah !

Quelques personnes qui avait eu la judicieuse idée de ne pas prendre de poulet -remercier Merlin- était complètement abasourdis par ce qu'il se passait. Ah la la... Joyeux Noël les enfants...

Les jours avaient tranquillement passé. Les élèves étaient parvenus à retrouver leur physique. En effet le professeur Slughorn avait réussi à contrer notre potion. Cependant certaines personnes nous jetaient encore des regards noirs car même si aucunes preuves ne montraient que c'était nous certains instinct ne trompait pas.

D'ailleurs il y en avait un qui n'avait pas supporter que je ne le prévienne pas. Mais que voulez vous ce n'était point ma faute. Fallait pas manger de poulet.

Bref. Je voyais mes frères qui se préparaient pour la soirée. Qu'ils étaient beaux... Chacun d'entre eux s'étaient trouvé une cavalière. Remus et Emma y allaient ensemble grâce à moi. Sirius était juste allait voir une fille au pif et boum... et boum... Ouais c'était exaspérant je le savais mais bon. Avec mon jumeau nous avions bataillé pour trouver une cavalière pour Peter mais nous y étions parvenus. On était les meilleurs. Par contre pour James ce fut moins facile. Étant donné que lui la seule personne qui voulait était Lily nous avions dû ruser. Je l'avais convaincu de lui laisser une chance si il parvenait à obtenir un Optimal en potion... Et on parlait de James. Ce qui aurait dû être impossible pour lui mais... Nous l'avions aidé avec Mumus et hop ! Ouais vénéré moi...

Les quatre clampins étaient quasiment prêt pendant que j'étais en train de jouer avec Shiro sur mon lit. Sirius se tourna vers moi les poings sur les hanches. Je vous avais déjà dis qu'on dirait une fille quand il faisait ça ?

« Pourquoi tu te prépares pas ?

-Oh je m'habillerai cinq minutes avant de descendre. »

Je l'entendis s'égosiller et il commença à gueuler.

« Nan mais ça va pas non ?! T'imagines à quoi tu vas ressembler si tu fais ça ?! Je veux pas qu'on croit que ma sœur ressemble à un troll même si tu es avec un vil serpent de pacotille !

-Nan mais ça va pas mieux toi...

-Lève toi ! Lève toi ! »

Il me souleva par le bras et me retira mon pull.

« Nan mais je peux me déshabiller toute seule !

-Tu t'es épilée au moins ?

-Nan mais ça va pas ?! D'où tu me poses cette question ?!

-Bah quoi ? Je veux pas d'un troll poilue comme sœur non plus.

-Je vais te tuer.

-Mais oui... Allez déshabilles toi ! »

Je me déshabillais mais tout en restant en sous-vêtements et Sirius m'enfila la robe rouge. Elle était très légère malgré les quelques pierreries sur la hanche.

« Maintenant coiffes toi et maquilles toi.

-Je peux pas rester au naturel … ?

-Tu fais comme tu veux mais tu te coiffes et tu te maquilles. »

Je soupirai. Il était pire qu'une fille en vrai.

Pendant que les garçons finissaient de se préparer je coiffais mes cheveux mais les laissa tout de même lâcher. Quand au maquillage il fut très léger. J'enfilai mes chaussures, nous étions fin prêt.

Tous les cinq nous sortîmes puis James et Sirius prêtèrent leur bras à leurs cavalières respective. Je voyais Lily rougir légèrement en apercevant James. Quand à James j'ai cru qu'il s'était cassé la mâchoire. En effet Lily était plus que ravissante. Elle portait une longue robe bleu nuit légèrement échancrée et avait ses cheveux remontés dans un joli chignon. Cette soirée allait être amusant... Vraiment.

Nous quittâmes la salle commune pour descendre les escaliers infernaux. Peter rejoignis sa cavalière, une petite blonde qui portait une robe violette avec une jupe légèrement bombée. Quand à Emma elle portait une robe entièrement dorée. Je dû pousser Mumus parce que le pauvre était sans voix... Sans mâchoire... Sans jambes.

Je quittais mes frères et leurs cavalières pour aller devant la Grande-salle et là je le vis. Il portait un costume vert foncé. Mais ce qui me fit sourire ce fut sa cravate... Elle était doré mais on pouvoir un serpent l'orner.

« Très jolie cravate monsieur Zabini.

-Oui mais vous êtes la seule à l'aimer.

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi.

-Moi non plus à vrai dire. »

Il m'offrit son bras où je posa ma main volontiers puis nous entrâmes dans la Grande-salle.


	19. Chapter 18

**Bonsouaaaaaar comment allez vous ? Donc voici ce chapitre 18 avec une énOOOOrme avancée entre nos deux handicapés des sentiments. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Bonne lecture et bonne semaine !**

Nous entrâmes dans la Grande-salle, elle était magnifiquement bien décorée enfin plus que d'habitude. Il y avait toujours les bougies mais je ne sais par quel enchantement elles étaient de plusieurs couleurs. Les tables avait disparu sauf une qui était remplie de nourritures et de boissons en tout genre... Non alcoolisées. Bien entendu nous allions arranger tout ça. Aux quatre coins de la pièce il y avait quatre immenses sapins, bah ouais on était Noël quand même. Ils étaient richement décorés cela leur donnait quelque chose de majestueux.

Zabini m'étreignit la taille en me chuchotant à l'oreille :

« Tu veux danser ?

-Danser ? Sérieusement ?

-Bah oui sinon pourquoi serions nous là ?

-Pas faux... »

Zabini ricana légèrement et m'entraîna sur la piste de danse. Le pire dans tout ça c'est que je ne savais pas danser... Mais vraiment pas. Il m'agrippa la taille des deux bras après avoir passé mes bras autour de son cou. Je me sentais toute gêné... Il fit un pas en avant... Un pas sur le côté... On commença à tournoyer. Je me concentrais sur mes pieds pour ne pas lui marcher dessus.

« Regardes moi. »

Je levais les yeux une fraction de seconde avant de me remettre à fixer mes pieds.

« Regardes moi Gwen...

-Mais je vais te marcher dessus.

-Relèves la tête. »

Je relevais la tête et il m'embrassa mais ce n'était plus les même baisers qu'avant. Je ne saurai pas comment vous l'expliquer mais c'était différent. Je le laissais faire en caressant légèrement sa nuque. Vraiment trop docile putain.

Il se recula et posa son front contre le miens et me fixa droit dans les yeux. Je sentis le rouge me monter aux joues alors qu'un sourire apparaissait sur ses lèvres. Trop trop docile même.

« Bon vous avez préparé une autre de vos merveilleuses blagues ou bien puis-je penser qu'on va passer une soirée tranquille, demanda ironiquement Zabinnouille ?

-Désolée de te décevoir. »

En faite non je ne l'étais pas, mais pas du tout même.

« Puis-je au moins savoir ce que c'est ?

-Ouais et je suis sûre qu'elle va te plaire.

-Cela serait un miracle...

-Tu vois les boissons... et bien... elles vont rendre tout le monde très joyeux dans pas longtemps. »

Zabini resta silencieux quelques secondes.

« Okay... c'est un miracle... »

Je souriais toute fière, trop fière même, avant de me diriger vers ces dites boissons. Là bas Sirius servait gentiment les verres préalablement alcoolisées.

« Tu ne perds pas de temps mon frère.

-Tu ne sais bien que non ma chère sœur.

-C'est flippant quand vous parlez comme ça vous êtes au courant au moins, demanda James qui venait à nous avec une Lily aussi rouge que ses cheveux ?

-Nous le sa...

-vons parfaitement bien. »

Tout en achevant sa phrase mon jumeau servit un verre à tout le monde... Puis deux... trois... et à un moment j'ai arrêté de compter.

J'étais en train de danser un peu trop collé serré avec un certain futur mari bien éméché lui aussi. Vous connaissez ce genre de moment où vous savez que vous faites une connerie mais que vous pouvez pas vous en empêcher ? Et bien actuellement c'était mon cas. Pourtant je m'amusais... mais j'allais très vite le regretter.

Je ne voyais plus Sirius sur la piste, il était sûrement déjà parti conquérir une terre promise si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Remus et Emma étaient sortis dehors... enfin je crois. Peter et sa cavalière dansaient toujours ça devaient être un des seuls couple à avoir les idées clairs, même les profs ne marchaient plus droit.

« Zabini on peut sortir je commences à avoir le tournis ! »

Il me prit la main et nous sortîmes de ce brouhaha infernal. Il avait les joues rouges à cause de l'alcool, le haut de la chemise déboutonnée et ses cheveux décoiffés. Est-ce-que j'étais en train de baver là ? Stop. Oh putain mais comment ne pas l'embrasser ? Stop. Tu ne l'aimes pas. Il est con. Il est Serpentard. Et pourquoi il s'approche là ?

Il m'embrassa avec une fougue que je voyais que très rarement et d'habitude nous étions seuls. Enfin... seuls et cachés. Là nous étions à la vue de tous. Il se recula au bout de quelques secondes et me prit la main pour marcher dans les couloirs. J'aurai dû prétexter un mal de crâne ce soir là mais... je ne le regrettais pas, au contraire.

 **ATTENTION LEMON**

Nous nous descendîmes les marches vers sa salle commune puis nous passâmes l'entrée, le salon... et dans la minute qui suivis je me sentis plaqué contre le mur de sa chambre. Il m'embrassa avec plus d'ardeur qu'auparavant. Je répondis très vite à sa plus grande joie. Il monta sa main sur ma cuisse en soulevant de plus en plus ma robe. Il agrippa ma fesse gauche et me souleva en me laissant passer mes jambes autour de sa taille tout en continuant nos baisers. Je fis tomber sa veste de costume au sol et il fit glisser la fermeture de ma robe. Je déboutonnais doucement sa chemise pendant qu'il m'allongeait sur le lit. Il se recula légèrement de moi et je le vis vraiment. Pas comme le Serpentard mais comme... un homme, mon homme si je puis dire. Sa fine musculature, ses cheveux brun, ses yeux noisettes, ses grandes mains... tout chez lui étaient attirant même excitant à ce stade.

Il glissa ma robe le long de mon corps pour la retirer.

« Merde... Qu'est-ce-que t'es belle, souffla-t-il...

-Ça t'étonnes, ironisais-je ?

-En faite non. »

Il commença à m'embrasser doucement dans le cou et c'était vraiment très agréable. Je l'entendais murmurer sans vraiment entendre ce qu'il disait. Sa main revint sur ma cuisse en montant doucement ses caresses. Je me sentais frissonner sous ses mains. Alors que mon souffle était presque un râle sa main arriva sous ma culotte et mes joues se mirent à rosir. Il souri narquoisement avant de me caresser. Je m'arc-bouta légèrement en frémissant encore. C'était vraiment très bon de sentir sa peau contre la mienne.

« C'est humide, fit-il en souriant.

-Crétin, soufflais-je alors qu'il bougeait encore sa main. »

Il commença à me titiller avec un seul doigt alors que je gigotais encore plus qu'auparavant. C'était intense et alors que je pensais qu'il allait entrer un doigt il retira sa main de ma culotte.

« Eh !

-Bah quoi ? Qu'est-ce-qu'il y a ? »

J'ouvris puis referma la bouche.

« C'est ce que je pensais... »

Il décida par la suite de descendre ses baisers de mon cou à mon décolleté. Je me remettais doucement à souffler de plaisir pendant qu'il détachait mon soutient-gorge avec délicatesse. Zabini descendit encore ses baisers sur mes seins puis sur mes mamelons. Il suçota l'un et caressa l'autre sous mes petits gémissements. C'était vraiment bon et intense.

« Zab', soufflais-je...

-Quoi, demanda-t-il en continuant ses baisers ?

-J'ai envie... »

Il se redressa avec un sourire carnassier et m'embrassa avec tendresse. Je passais mes bras autour de lui alors qu'il attrapa sa baguette.

« Que... Qu'est-ce-que tu fais ?

-T'as envie d'avoir un mioche alors qu'on est encore au bahut ?

-Non...

-Alors laisse moi faire. C'est un sortilège facile.

-Tu es sûr ?

-Ouais je l'ai utilisé plusieurs fois, fit-il en jetant le sort. »

Outch je pensais pas que ça me ferai aussi mal d'entendre ça. Après tout je m'attendais à quoi avec un coureur ? J'allais le repousser quand il comprit mon malaise.

« Eh... Je... Enfin... Maintenant il y a que toi. Promis. Je veux pas être de ces maris qui trompent leurs femmes avec n'importe qui... Tu peux me faire confiance.

-Je veux pas y penser pour le moment. »

Il ne pu ajouter le moindres mots car je m'étais remise à l'embrasser. Il caressa mes hanches avec douceur alors que je les bougeais au même rythme que ses caresses.

« Prête, souffla-t-il au bout d'un moment. »

Alors que je hochais la tête je sentis son érection se coller plus entre mes jambes. Je passais ma main dans ses cheveux alors qu'il commençait à entrer. Ça faisait mal. Je soufflais pour faire passer la douleur alors qu'il me caressait doucement les cuisses, les hanches, le ventre... Alors que je me décrispais enfin il commença des lents mouvements avant d'accélérer. Je sentis le plaisir monter de mon bas ventre pour se propager dans tout le reste de mon corps et encore plus lorsqu'il se déversa en moi.

Haletant il se retira en sueur. Il me sourit et s'allongea à côté de moi. Il se mit à me caresser le ventre du bout des doigt ce qui me fit frissonner.

 **ATTENTION FIN LEMON**

« Alors ?

-Merci... d'avoir été doux je veux dire... »

Il ouvrit la bouche mais se tut lorsque la porte s'ouvrit à la volée. Il nous cacha sous la couverture alors qu'on entendait des rires et d'un coup un bruit sourd.

« Bah Lucius... T'es bourré ? »

Comme réponse il y eu un grognement sourd et Rogue il me semble ricana. C'était étrange. Puis Rogue souleva Lucius et l'emmena à la salle de bain et claqua la porte. Zabini retira la couette.

« Dis hum... tu veux rester... ou...

-Euh... j'aimerai bien...

-Oh et qu'est-ce-qui t'en empêche ?

-J'ai pas vraiment envie que tes potes débiles me voit à poil.

-Ah ouais. »

Il se releva et me repassa mes vêtements et m'aida à les enfiler. Il mit son caleçon et nous sortîmes discrètement de la chambre et de la salle commune.

« Bonne nuit...

-Joyeux Noël ma belle.

Il sourit et m'embrassa légèrement avant de retourner dans sa chambre. Je parcourais discrètement les couloirs avant d'arriver dans ma salle commune, là je vis un James et un Remus tout deux allongés dans le canapé. Cornedrue éclata de rire.

« Sirius va commettre un meurtre, fit James en pleurant de rire.

-Il est pas obligé d'être au courant, souffla Mumus.

-Comment vous... ?

-Attend c'est facile, tu reviens tard, les cheveux dans un sale état et avec la robe à l'envers. »

Merde. Mais qu'elle conne.

« Bref, pourquoi vous êtes pas au lit ?

-Sirius, firent James et Mumus en même temps.

-Je vois, soufflais-je en m'installant entre les deux. »

J'avais aucune envie de voir une meuf se faire sauter par mon frère. Mais mis à part ce léger détail cette nuit avait été génial.


	20. Chapter 19

« Elle a fait quoi ? »

Je me réveillais en sursaut. Sirius était face à moi en boxer avec James, Remus et même Peter qui essayaient de le calmer. Nous étions dans la salle commune et il faisait encore nuit. Je me redressais et demanda :

« Qu'est-ce-qu'il se passe ? »

Sirius se tourna vers moi et me secoua.

« Il t'a forcé ? Il t'a fait du mal ? Tu veux que je le tue ? »

Mais de quoi il parlait ? Qu'est-ce-qu'il s'était passé ?

« De quoi tu parles ?

-De Zabini ! C'était un viol ? »

Ah ça... Je comprenais mieux tout d'un coup.

« Non... Je... Et puis ma vie sexuelle te regarde pas ! Alors si tu as fini avec ta conquête je vais me coucher. »

Je me levais en lui lançant mes cheveux dans le visage d'un geste fluide. Enfin ça c'est ce que je croyais parce qu'avec l'état de ma touffe ce fut beaucoup moins fluide que ce que j'espérais. Je montais les marches et entra dans la chambre avant de me déshabiller et de me coucher sur le champs. Je sentis Shiro grimper et se blottir contre moi. Je me rendormis sur le champs.

J'entendis des voix mais mes yeux ne voulaient pas s'ouvrir. Il y avait aussi des ricanements. Je ne pouvais pas bouger. J'avais peur, vraiment peur. Soudain une voix reconnaissable entre toutes, celle de Zabini, retentit. Je voulu l'appeler mais rien n'y faisait, mes lèvres étaient scellées. Soudain mes yeux s'ouvrirent d'un coup et la vue était abominable. Plusieurs homme encapuchonnés et portant un masque argenté était en train de torturer des moldus. Mais Zabini était présent et son regard était abominable. Il les faisaient hurler, pleurer, saigner. C'était atroce. J'allais vomir. Je voulais recommencer à crier mais rien ne voulais sortir de ma bouche. Je voulais me jeter sur eux pour qu'ils arrêtent mais je ne pouvais pas bouger. Zabini se retourna vers moi avec son masque il me regarda puis leva sa baguette...

« Gwen ! Ça va ? »

C'était un rêve... Sirius m'avait réveillé et sauvé de ce rêve.

Je tremblais et avais dû mal à me calmer. Il me serra doucement dans ses bras et me berça. On faisait ça avant. Quand on était petits et que nos parents... enfin notre mère... nous... nous...

« Allez viens on va ouvrir nos cadeaux de Noël. »

Il me relâcha et je pus me lever, enfiler un large pull et un pantalon de jogging. Nous descendîmes et nous rejoignîmes nos frères. Je m'installa sur les genoux de Mumus et le reste des gars ramenèrent les cadeaux.

Peter, comme un enfant, déchira le papier cadeau du siens. Tous les quatre nous lui avions offert un magnifique télescope tout en or fuselé avec une optique incomparable. Peter adorait l'Astronomie et n'avait que des optimals dans cette matière.

James évidemment s'attendait à son nouveau kit pour son balais puisque monsieur Black ne savait pas tenir sa langue. Par contre Mumus s'attendait pas à recevoir une collection complète des animaux fantastiques. Il en était ravi, depuis qu'il était devenu loup-garou ce genre d'œuvres l'intéressé beaucoup surtout pour trouver un remède à son mal.

Enfin Sirius ouvrit son cadeau. Alors sachez que je n'avais rien à voir là dedans j'étais absente à ce moment là. C'était une boîte remplis de préservatifs, de livres en touts genres, des sous-vêtements bizarres... Enfin j'ai pas besoin de vous faire un dessin. Il était tout content et commença à raconter comment il allait utiliser tout ça. C'était exaspérant.

« Sirius. Stop.

-Bah quoi ?

-Tu crois pas que t'oublie une personne ? »

Il regarda James sans comprendre puis se tourna vers Peter, Mumus et enfin moi.

« Aaaah oui ! »

Il sorti un paquet et me le tendis. Je déchirai doucement le papier et aperçut une petite boîte. Je l'ouvris doucement et je vis un magnifique bijou. C'était un collier où il y était entremêlé cinq lettres, un P, un C, un B, un L et un Q.

« Comme ça tu nous oublieras pas, fit Peter.

-Mais je vous oublierai pas.

-L'écoute pas il raconte n'importe quoi, railla Sirius même si je me doutais qu'il y avait anguille sous roche. »

Je supposais qu'ils avaient peur que je m'éloignes d'eux parce que je me rapprochais de Zab'. Mais jamais ça n'arrivera parce que je tenais trop à mes frères.

J'attachais le collier autour de mon cou avant que nous décidâmes d'aller prendre notre petit déjeuner. Sur le chemin nous croisâmes Lily qui en voyant James se mit à rougir. Il allait falloir que je découvre ce qui avait bien pu se passer... Entre Remus et Emma aussi.

Nous entrâmes dans la Grande-salle qui avait retrouvé son aspect habituel. Alors que les gars allèrent à la table des griffons je me diriger vers Zabini. Il avait l'air tout content de me voir ou du moins son sourire montrer ça. Il m'attrapa le bras dès que je fus près de lui et me posa sur ses genoux. J'étais légèrement surprise par son geste surtout que nous étions en public et que tous ses potos Serpentard nous fixaient. Il passa doucement sa main dans mes cheveux avant de m'embrasser. Il était vraiment super doux avec moi. C'était quand même assez étrange mais ça ne me déplaisait pas en vérité. Il se recula et perdit son sourire.

« Quoi ?

-C'est... de tes potes, demanda-t-il en attrapant mon collier entre ses doigts ?

-Oui... Tu l'aimes pas ?

-C'est pas ça... »

Il sorti une petite boîte. Je l'ouvris en l'entendant murmurer un joyeux Noël. À l'intérieur se trouvait un médaillon où il n'y avait rien de graver. Je comprenais mieux... il devait penser que ce n'était pas équivalant à mon autre collier.

« Je l'aimes beaucoup, fis-je en le soulevant. »

Je vis un léger sourire apparaître sur ses lèvres alors que je l'attachais autour de mon cou.

« Et tu sais c'est quoi le plus drôle ?

-Non ? »

Je sortis à mon tour un boîtier et le lui passa. Il l'ouvrit et comme moi il découvrit un médaillon avec une chaîne à maillons. Si le miens était plus rond le siens était légèrement allongé. On avait bizarrement eu la même idée mais tout deux on avait pas sut quoi graver.

« Tu m'impressionneras toujours toi.

-Je sais, je suis incroyable.

-Bon va voir tes potes avant que ton frère m'assassine, fit-il en ricanant. »

J'embrassais sa joue, me leva et retourna à ma table. Je m'asseyais près de Sirius qui fusillait Zabini du regard.

« Quoi ?

-Je l'aimes pas.

-Je sais... Mais pourquoi ce regard amoureux ?

-Il t'a baisé. »

Je recrachais mon jus de citrouille avant de lui en foutre une. Il sembla surpris et posa sa main sur sa joue.

« Ne t'avises pas de me reparler comme ça Black, je suis pas comme tes putes. C'est clair ? »

James, Remus et Peter nous fixaient choqué, ces derniers essayaient de se faire tout petits. Sirius me jetait des regards noirs alors que je faisais de même. Je me levais exaspéré.

« Tu vas où, demanda-t-il glacial ?

-Ailleurs, répondis-je aussi froide que lui. »

Je sortis de la Grande-salle et marcha dans Poudlard, seule. Qu'est-ce-qu'il pouvait être con Sirius. Ça m'énervait qu'il puisse penser ça de moi. J'avais pas couché avec lui... Je... J'avais... Par Merlin si j'avais couché avec lui. En faite j'étais comme toutes les meufs de mon jumeau. Je l'avais fait juste pour... pour ne plus être vierge ? Par plaisir ? Parce qu'il était canon ? Merde... Je ne savais même pas pourquoi je l'avais fait.

Je pris ma tête dans mes mains en m'asseyant sur une marche. J'étais nulle de l'avoir fait... J'aurai pas dû... Enfin en même temps je l'aurai fait avec lui tôt ou tard... Non j'aurai pu refuser même après le mariage... C'était une erreur. En plus il allait rejoindre celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. Merde il allait devenir comme dans mon rêve, cruel. Tout ce qu'il était maintenant n'était qu'une apparence. Bientôt je connaîtrais le vrai Zabini. Celui qui obéirai aux ordres d'un fou maléfique pour tuer n'importe quelle personne d'un claquement de doigt. Mais qu'est-ce-que j'étais en train de faire ? C'était une bêtise. Une erreur même, une énorme erreur.

Je me massais légèrement les tempes alors que j'entendis des bruits de pas et quelqu'un se diriger vers moi.

« Gwen ? »

Je relevais la tête vers Zabini qui avait quitté la Grande-salle.

« Qu'est-ce-qu'il se passe ?

-Rien, laisse moi... »

Il s'accroupit près de moi et tourna mes yeux vers lui.

« Dis moi ce qu'il se passe, s'il te plaît.

-J'ai fais une erreur en couchant avec toi...

-Outch...

-Quoi ?

-Tes mots sont blessants... Moi je crois pas avoir fait une erreur en te faisant l'amour et non en couchant avec toi. »

J'étais surprise de le voir autant blessé par ce que je venais de dire.

-Je... Enfin.

-Laisse tomber.

-Nan attend... Je... Pardon... Excuse moi c'est pas... Enfin si... Mais...

-Souffles et expliques toi. »

Je soufflais légèrement avant de reprendre.

« Cette nuit j'ai rêvé que tu avais rejoins tu-sais-qui et que tu tuais d'innombrables personnes... J'ai l'impression que tout va être chamboulé...

-… Je ne veux pas le rejoindre. Mais mes parents sont anti-moldus et pro-tu-sais-qui.

-Je comprends...

-Je sais pas ce qu'on va devenir mais je veux vraiment pas te faire de mal... Mais je sais pas ce que je pourrai faire pour faire autre chose...

-Je comprends... On trouvera.

-On ?

-Ouais après tout on va devoir se marier et s'entraider donc autant commencer maintenant.

-Merci. »

Il passa son bras autour de ma taille et caressa ma hanche.


	21. Chapter 20

**Bonjour bonjour ! Alors votre semaine ? Bon faut se dire que c'est bientôt les vacances bon certains plus tôt que d'autres. Enfin bref un chapitre où il ne se passe pas grand chose mais important pour la suite, vous comprendrez peut-être pour quoi. Bonne lecture ^^**

« Mademoiselle Black ! »

Je relevais la tête vers une Mc Go qui me fixait choqué. J'avais fais quoi encore... ?

« Oui ?

-Pourquoi vos cheveux sont-ils violet ?

-Ah ça... J'ai perdu un paris madame.

-Un paris ?

-Ouais j'avais parié que vous étiez lesbienne et j'ai perdu. »

La vieille Mc Go s'étrangla.

« Pardon ?

-Ah vous avez pas à vous excuser c'est pas votre faute hein. »

La prof se massa l'arrête du nez et reprit son cours l'air de rien. Ouais depuis Noël les profs avaient décidé de ne plus rien nous dire pensant que nous arrêterions de nous faire remarquer. Ça faisait un mois maintenant et ils allaient tous exploser.

« Mais sinon Madame vous êtes vraiment pas lesbienne ?

-Taisez vous Mademoiselle Black.

-Non mais ça m'arrangerai que vous le soyez en faites. »

Lily me jeta un regard noir. Bah quoi ? C'était une question judicieuse non ? D'ailleurs vous savez quoi ? Oui ça n'a aucun rapport avec Mc Go mais Evans et Potter sont ensembles. Oui c'est incroyable ! Qui aurait pu imaginer ça ? Mais c'était un secret, j'étais la seule au courant parce que... Bah une chambre comme lieu de rendez-vous c'est pas discret en réalité. Bref et Emma et Remus se rapprochaient doucement... Peut-être que d'ici à la fin de l'année on arriverai à quelque chose entre les deux. En vrai à chaque fois que je parles je pars dans un hors sujet.

Sirius lança une boulette de papier mâchée sur la grosse tête de Roguigou. Ça allait mal finir...

« Black !

-C'est bien tu connais mon nom. »

Roguigou lui jeta un regard noir ainsi que son livre de métamorphose que mon jumeau se reçu en pleine poire. James se leva d'un bond en assonant un coup de poing magistral au pauvre Roguigou. Lily se leva aussi en essayant de calmer son petit-ami-secret mais Mumus la retenait. Je me leva alors que Mc Go commençait déjà à gueuler. J'avançais vers Snevilus et Cornedrue. Je vis Zab' vouloir poser sa main sur mon bras mais je l'évitais avec grâce. Enfin j'attrapais l'oreille droite de Roguigou et gauche de James puis les tira hors de la pièce sous leurs gémissements de douleurs.

« Non mais ça va pas mieux vous trois hein ? Vous voulez que je vous pende par vos calbutes via un arbre ou ça se passe comment ? Je vais vous emmener voir le vieux sénile hein ! »

Alors que je continuais de faire la morale aux deux glandus nous avançâmes loin de la salle de métamorphose sans une vieille Mc Go à notre suite. Dès que nous fûmes assez loin je relâcha leurs oreilles, passa mon bras sous celui de Cornedrue et nous partîmes en laissant un Roguigou perplexe se massant l'oreille.

« Enfin il était tant je me faisais chier en cours, fit James

-Tu m'étonnes, j'attendais que ça, répliquais-je.

-Tu crois que les autres nous en voudront ?

-... Naaan ! Ils nous aiment trop pour ça.

-Tu as raison. Nous sommes aimés par tous.

-C'est évident. »

Nous vantards ? Mais quelle insulte envers notre génie, notre beauté et notre magnificence.

« Bon alors avec Evans comment ça se passe ?

-Bah disons qu'elle est difficile à cerner. Elle veut que je me montre attentionné et tout mais pas en public et moi c'est justement mon but de montrer au public qu'elle est à moi tu vois ?

-Ouais je comprends.

-En plus quand y a Snevilus qui s'approche d'elle il a un regard dégueulasse j'ai envie de le tuer.

-T'as pas à t'en faire pour ça.

-Et pourquoi ? Imagines elle me largue pour ce blaireau.

-Elle ne le fera pas, elle voit en lui qu'un pote.

-Et comment tu peux le savoir hein ?

-Et bien parce que je suis bien placée pour avoir un avis avec des potes avec qui je dors tout les soirs et un mec jaloux.

-Ah ouais... Toi et Zabini.

-Bah ouais donc je peux te dire qu'elle ne voit en lui qu'un ami.

-Hum et dis moi ça à l'air d'aller mieux entre toi et l'autre truc.

-Ouais on peut dire ça...

-Expliques, fit-il en s'asseyant.

-On s'entend mieux ça c'est sûr mais... tu sais sa famille est du côté obscur de la force.

-Je vois... Et il va le rejoindre ?

-Ses parents le veulent mais pas lui et on ne sait pas comment faire... Tu sais je l'apprécie vraiment... de plus en plus. C'est quelqu'un de touchant quand on le connaît...

-Je vais t'ai... vous aider. »

Je souris et le pris dans mes bras.

« Merci je t'adore. »

PDV ZABINI

J'étais assis sur un rocher dans le parc avec Gwen sur mes genoux. J'avais passé ma cape autour d'elle mais malgré cela son nez était rougie par le froid. Elle était vraiment belle ainsi. Elle lisait un livre sur les créatures magiques pendant que je reposais mes yeux. C'était Samedi et elle avait accepté qu'on passe la journée ensemble sans ses frères.

Elle reposa son livre sur ses genoux en soupirant. Quelque chose l'agacée.

« Quoi ?

-Rien... ça m'énerve.

-Racontes je peux t'aider.

-Pourquoi ?

-Comme tu l'as dis il y a quelques temps, on va se marier et devoir s'entraider donc autant commencer maintenant. »

Elle ouvrit et referma la bouche. Elle se mit à mordiller ses lèvres. Elle me cachait un truc et n'était pas très douée pour ne pas le montrer.

« Dis moi tout.

-Je peux pas... j'aimerai vraiment mais...

-Si tu veux tu peux.

-Pas vraiment non...

-Je ne dirai rien.

-... Tu me le promets hein ?

-Promis. »

Elle inspira.

« Remus a été mordu pus jeune, c'est un loup-garou et avec les garçons on cherchent à le guérir en quelques sortes. Ou au moins à ce que ça soit moins douloureux pour lui. »

Alors ça... je m'y attendais pas. Lupin ? Un loup-garou ? C'est vrai qu'il était louche, souvent malade ou fatigué. Ça se comprenait mieux maintenant.

Elle me regardait en attendant une réaction de ma part.

« D'accord... »

Elle soupira en rigolant.

« D'accord ? Juste d'accord ? Putain tu me dépasses.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je sais pas je m'attendais à une engueulade, un évanouissement mais pas à un d'accord.

-Tu veux que je te dises quoi ?

-Je sais pas... Enfin bref, du coup on cherche dans pleins de bouquins mais on ne trouve rien et c'est agaçant.

-Je vois... Vous cherchez une potion ? Une plante ? Une bébête ?

-On sait pas... C'est le flou total. On a entendu dire que y aurai quelque chose pour neutraliser les effets ou quelques choses dans le genre mais on n'en sait pas plus.

-Je vois... Si tu veux je peux faire des recherches de mon côtés. Ma famille a pleins de livres sur les créatures de ce genre.

-Tu ferai ça ?

-Ouais contrairement à ton frère et Potter il est sympa.

-Ils sont gentils aussi tu sais.

-Mouais je suis pas convaincu. »

Elle sourit et m'embrassa. Elle passa sa langue sur mes lèvres alors que j'agrippais doucement ses cheveux. Par Merlin elle me rendait dingue. Elle passa sa main sous mon haut et commença à me caresser le torse du bout des doigts. Je descendis ma main de ses cheveux à ses fesses. Elle gémissait légèrement entre mes lèvres au fil de mes caresses sur son postérieur. J'avais envie de passer mes mains partout sur elle mais elle se recula.

Ses lèvres étaient légèrement gonflées à cause du baiser, ses cheveux étaient légèrement ébouriffés et elle souriait. Un vrai sourire comme ceux qu'elle faisait à ses frères. J'en restais scotché. Putain elle était encore plus belle maintenant. Elle retira ses mains de sous mon haut et les posa sur mes joues en les caressant avec douceur.

« Tu sais je te l'ai pas encore dis mais je... »

Elle ne me laissa pas finir en posant un doigt sur mes lèvres.

« Je sais... »

Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle ne voulait pas l'entendre. Ça aurai dû être une réjouissance pour elle. Quoi que j'étais encore perdu par tout ce qu'elle faisait. Elle était vraiment étrange et différente. Quoi de mieux non ?

« Bon et si on rentrait ?

-D'accord, sinon tu vas attraper froid. »

Elle se leva moi à sa suite et je lui attrapais la hanche pour la coller à moi et nous rentrâmes tout deux. J'étais ravi qu'elle se soit enfin confier à moi. Bon c'était pas ce à quoi je m'attendais mais c'était un début. J'attendais de voir la suite avec cette femme.


	22. Chapter 21

**Salut les p'tits loups ! Oui encore du retard mais j'avais mes épreuves anticipées de baccalauréat donc... c'est une bonne excuse non ? Bref, étant donné que maintenant c'est les vacances je vais poster normalement plus régulièrement, donc tout les dimanche comme avant. J'essaierai de vous prévenir si je ne peux pas genre des vacances donc pas de n'internet. Bref, bonne lecture et bonne vacance !**

« Tu vas devenir ma catin.

-Pardon, fit Sirius en battant des paupières ?

-Tu vas devenir ma catin.

-Est-ce-que toi et moi on a la même définition de catin ?

-Bah je sais pas.

-Une catin c'est quelqu'un qui vend son corps pour du pognon.

-Bah alors oui on a la même définition. Et moi je serai ton mac.

-Qu'est-ce-que tu racontes encore ?

-Tu sais que tu me prends beaucoup de gallions sans JAMAIS et je souligne bien le mot JAMAIS me les rendre.

-Oh putain...

-Exactement tu seras une putain mais je te demande pas de coucher avec elles mais au moins de leur faire payer le rendez-vous et tu me reverses 80% de la recette. »

Je l'entendis grommeler devant mon large sourire.

« Tu sais que c'est mal ça ?

-Et alors ? Je suis le mal incarnée.

-Et si je refuse ? »

Mon sourire devint d'un coup très malsain. Je m'approchais dangereusement de lui en sortant lentement ma baguette. Une lueur malfaisante fit son apparition dans mes jolies yeux...

« Okay ! Okay, gueula un Sirius apeuré en se reculant rapidement ! »

Je repris mon large sourire et rangea ma baguette.

« Parfait ! Je vais t'arranger tout ça ! »

Je m'installais tranquillement à la table des griffons pour le déjeuner avec un gros agenda dans la main. Il était plein à craquer. En effet pendant ces deux petites heures je n'avais pas chômer. Il y avait tellement de filles qui bavaient sur mon jumeau que j'avais vite rempli l'agenda pour les futurs soirées de Sirius et même si elles devaient payer. Ça me dépassais légèrement jamais je payerais pour avoir un rendez-vous avec un mec même avec Zabini... Enfin surtout avec Zabini.

Bref. Je vis Sirius arriver avec mes frères, il était boudeur. Tous s'installèrent à la table avec toujours Sirius qui faisait la tête.

« Gwen, t'as fais quoi à Sirius ?

-J'essaye de récupérer mon pognon.

-C'est à dire, reprit James ?

-Je suis son mac et je lui arrange des rendez-vous.

-Je vois... Et tu prends combien ?

-80%.

-T'es dur en affaire.

-Faut bien que je rattrape toutes ces années où il m'a taxé ! »

Sirius se releva, me tira la langue et partit énervé.

« Attend tu as rendez-vous avec Nina Beurk ! »

J'eus le droit à un joli fuck alors qu'il allait chercher la dites Beurk. Ouais... Beurk... elle portait bien son nom elle.

« Mais elle est à Serpentard non, fit James ?

-Et alors ? Je me fiche de leur maison je veux juste mon pognon.

-Tu es désespérante tu sais ?

-Non douée en affaire, radine, vénale, méchante, sadique, imbue de ma petite personne, mais pas désespérante. Ça non. »

Mumus se frappa le front. Mais j'étais pas désespérante. J'étais pas parfaite non plus... Enfin presque... mais pas désespérante, ça jamais. Never !

Bref. Sirius était parti avec Beurk qui se trémoussait comme si elle voulait aller aux toilettes. C'était pitoyable... Mais rentable. Je mangeais calmement du poulet ainsi qu'une bonne purée de patate douce. Vous vous en fichez ? Peu importe.

Plus tard je me promenais dans les couloirs et alors que j'étais en pleine réflexion sur Zabini Emma s'approcha de moi.

« Tiens salut Emma.

-Salut Gwen.

-Ça à pas l'air d'aller.

-Si si j'étais en train de réfléchir.

-Tu veux en parler ?

-Et bien... Bah j'aime bien Remus... »

Oh bah ça pour une nouvelle !

« Ah oui ?

-Oui... Et euh... bah je voulais savoir si lui aussi il m'aimait bien tu vois... mais j'ose pas lui demander.

-Et tu voudrais que je te renseigne ?

-Euh... Et bien... Je... ça serai gentil...

-Remus t'aime bien aussi.

-Ah c'est vrai ? »

Elle souriait en rougissant légèrement. C'était très mignon de la voir. Elle me salua et partie toute heureuse. J'étais heureuse qu'Emma m'ait avoué ses sentiments pour Remus parce que j'étais sûre que c'était réciproque. Enfin bref c'était très intéressant.

Sirius arriva derrière moi en grommelant. Ah monsieur avait terminé son rendez-vous. Je me tournais vers lui en souriant. Il me tendit des gallions. Je les pris ravie et les rangea directement.

« Je te jures que je vais te tuer.

-Oui je sais.

-T'en es fière en plus ?

-Oui très fière. En même temps si tu ne m'avais pas piqué tant d'argents ça ne se serai pas passer comme ça.

-Traîtresse.

-Et oui ! »

Je repartais en sautillant fière d'avoir récupérer quelques gallions.

« N'oublie pas à 16h tu as rendez-vous avec la petite sœur de Parkinson

-Après Beurk tu m'offres un mini troll, merci.

-De rien. »

Je continuais de marcher dans les couloirs en sautillant. Oui j'étais folle à lier. Soudain j'aperçus mon petit Shiro qui vint se nicher entre mes pieds.

« Coucou toi. Et bah aujourd'hui tout le monde vient me voir. »

Shiro glapit légèrement. Je passais toute l'après-midi avec lui et en sauta même le repas. Enfin sur le coup je ne m'en étais pas rendue compte se fut lorsque que mes frères vinrent dans la chambre les bras chargés de nourritures.

« Ah... Je crois que j'ai loupé le repas.

-Ouais et pas qu'un peu, fit Sirius en me déposant de nouveaux gallions sur le lit. »

Je le remerciais et commença à picorer. C'était trop calme...

« On se fait chier non, dit James ?

-Oh que oui, soupira Sirius.

-On se bourre la gueule, demandais-je ?

-Oh ouais, crièrent mon jumeau et Cornedrue ! »

Mumus et Peter se claquèrent le front. En effet ce n'était pas trop intelligent mais bon. De plus Peter restait sobre car il n'aimait pas ça et Remus devait nous surveiller... Quoi que ça ne fonctionnait pas toujours.

Sirius sortit plusieurs bouteilles d'alcools et les ouvrit. J'en pris une et James aussi et nous commençâmes à boire. Je ne me souviens plus à partir de quelle bouteille on a eu cette stupide idée mais c'était la bouteille de trop.

« Eh eh eh ! J'ai une troooooooooooooooop bonne idée !

-Quoi Jamesie chériiiiie ? »

Bourré nous ? Pffff la blague !

« Et si bah on sortait ?

-Dehors, reprit Sirius ?

-Bah ouais on va pas sortir à l'intérieur ça sert à rien.

-Ah bah ouais. Mais tu parles du dehors dehors ? »

James ouvrit la bouche mais n'afficha qu'un regard vide. Le pauvre semblait carburer à cent à l'heure. Mais c'était une bonne question. Sortir où ? De la chambre ? De la tour ? De Poudlard ? Du Royaume-Uni ? De la Terre ? De la Galaxie ? Ouaaaah trop de possibilités !

Cornedrue ouvrit et ferma la bouche. Son cerveau était en surchauffe, limite on voyait de la fumée sortir de ses oreilles.

« Hors...

-Gné ?

-Dehors...

-Mais où ?

-Forêt Interdite !

-Ouais, criâmes Sirius et moi !

-Quoi nan ! Vous restez ici, s'écria Rémus !

-Mais Mumus c'est la Forêt Ninterdite.

-Interdite, idiote.

-Bouaaaiiiis c'est pareil !

-C'est dangereux, fit Peter.

-Mais non Queudver ! On est des n'animal ! »

Je hochais vivement la tête sur les dire de mon jumeau mais cela me donna le tournis alors je m'arrêtais puis recommença avant de m'arrêter de nouveau. L'alcool me réussissait pas trop...

« Allez vient on y va ! En route vers l'aventure !

-On y résiste pas ! À quoi ?

-A l'appelle de la forêt ! »

Remus se frappa encore le front. Il était blasé. Je me dirigea donc vers la porte et mit près de cinq minutes à l'ouvrir... J'étais pas sur la bonne poignée. Y'en avais au moins trois... Après je savais juste pas laquelle était la bonne... C'est tout. Du coup après ces cinq longues minutes on est sorti et on a essayé de descendre mais ça c'est pas très bien passé. En effet James a glissé il est donc tombé sur moi et je suis moi même tombée sur Sirius. Ce qui donne une jolie dégringolade jusqu'au bas des escaliers. On avait quand même fini par se relever et sortir à l'extérieur du château. Tout les trois on courraient vers la forêt et se métamorphosant en nos animagus.


	23. Chapter 22

**Coucou mes loulous ! Alors comment se passe vos vacances ? Les miennes sont mélangées avec de méchants coups de soleil. Bref voici un nouveau chapitre avec un point de vue entier sur Zabini. Voilà pleins de bisous et bonne lecture !**

J'avançais vers la Grande-salle avec Parkinson et Malfoy qui critiquaient encore et toujours … Poudlard ? Gryffondor ? Les Maraudeurs ? … Enfin quoi qu'il en était ça en revenait au même. J'entrais enfin avec les deux zigotos et regarda la table des griffons. Elle n'était pas là. Lupin et le petit gros était là mais pas elle. Malfoy et Parkinson s'asseyèrent.

« Je reviens, fis-je froid. »

Je m'éloignais des deux crétins pour en aller voir deux autres. Lupin releva sa tête vers moi alors que petit gros se faisait tout petit... C'était pourtant difficile de ne pas le voir.

« Elle est où ?

-Tu parles de Gwendoline ?

-Bah de qui d'autre sinon ?

-Ouais, c'est vrai.

-Alors où est-elle ? »

Tout ça commençait vraiment à m'agacer. Pourquoi Gwen n'était pas là ? Ça m'étonnerait qu'elle soit en train de dormir. Non parce que sinon je la tuais.

« Elle dort...

-Tu mens.

-Pardon ?

-T'as le regard fuyant comme Gwen et Black.

-Elle va revenir pas la peine de t'en prendre à moi. »

J'allais ouvrir la bouche pour l'agresser de nouveau mais les portes de la Grande-salle s'ouvrirent de nouveaux pour laisser apparaître Gwen, Black et Potter dans un sale état. En effet ils étaient pleins de boue, d'herbes et Gwen avait même une grande brindille dans ses cheveux en bataille.

« Je t'avais bien dis d'aller à gauche, beugla Gwen à son jumeau !

-Bah je pensais qu'on pouvait sortir par la droite !

-Bah nan on est tombé sur ces méchantes araignées, renchérit Potter en battant des mains comme un con !

-Rooooh mais fallait les bouffer !

-Mais je suis végétarien !

-Mais arrêtez de gueuler aussi !

-Oh la Madame qui a la gueule de bois la ferme hein !

-Et toi alors t'as gerbé près de la porte !

-Mais...

-Chut, finit James en voyant que tout le monde les regardait. »

Les deux autres se turent et tournèrent à leur tour leur tête. Gwen croisa mon regard et s'affubla d'un sourire hypocrite.

« Euh... vous savez quoi les gars... Je... Au revoir ! »

Elle partit en courant.

« BLAAAAACK ! »

Je partis à sa suite.

Elle passa les portes de la Grande-salle moi à sa suite et fit à peine 10 mètres avant de tomber. Quelle crétine.

Je la relevais par la taille et la colla à moi. Elle battit des cils en gardant son sourire d'hypocrite.

« Qu'est-ce-que tu as fais ?

-Moi ? Bah rien.

-Vraiment ? Alors tu veux bien m'expliquer d'où vient cette boue, ces traces d'herbes et pourquoi tu as une branche dans les cheveux ? »

Elle me regarda en continuant de battre des cils.

« Je ne céderai pas. »

Elle soupira et releva ses yeux vers moi.

« On a fait une balade nocturne.

-Tu te fous de moi.

-Là non... Enfin... Jamais j'oserai.

-Arrête ton char.

-Nan mais c'est vrai hein.

-Vous êtes allés où ?

-Euh... et bien... ça dépend...

-De quoi ?

-Tu vas me tuer ou pas ?

-Hum... non... J'aime trop ton corps.

-Crétin... Bah on a été dans la Forêt Interdite.

-Pardon ?

-Bah t'excuses pas. »

Je me massais l'arrête du nez excédais. Qu'avait-elle bien put faire dans cette putain de forêt.

« Pourquoi t'y étais ?

-J'étais bourrée. »

J'allais faire quoi d'elle ? Il allait falloir que je la surveille 24h/24 pour pas qu'elle se fasse tuer.

« Vous êtes donc allés bourrés dans la Forêt Interdite pendant la nuit.

-C'est ce que je viens de te dire.

-Et vous vous êtes pas doutés que vous auriez put vous faire tuer ?!

-Détends toi on risquait rien.

-Comment ça ? »

Elle me regarda en écarquillant les yeux. Elle avait dû dire quelque chose en trop.

« Nan rien. C'était très dangereux. Ouuuuuh je vais aller me dénoncer et me faire coller. »

Elle commença à se détacher de moi mais la ramena fermement. Elle n'allait pas s'échapper comme ça.

« Oh non non ! Tu vas m'expliquer.

-T'expliquer quoi ?

-Te fous pas de moi Black.

-Ouuuuh Black tu sais que bientôt je serai une Zabini et que quand tu m'engueuleras c'est comme si tu t'engueuleras toi.

-Arrête de changer de sujet.

-Bon... J'ai pas le choix c'est ça.

-Oh que non ma belle.

-D'accord mais dans un endroit discret. »

Je hochais la tête et l'emmena avec moi dans ma salle commune puis dans mon dortoir. Je la vis regarder le lit et rougir. C'est vrai que depuis qu'on l'avait fait elle n'était pas revenue. Moi j'avais sentie son odeur sur mon oreiller pendant trois jours. Elle vérifia par la suite les lits, la salle de bain et même l'intérieur des malles. C'en était presque paranoïaque.

« Bon alors comme tu le sais Mumus est un loup-garou...

-Ouais je sais.

-Et bah pour te raconter l'histoire on la découvert en première année. Malheureusement à chaque pleine lune il partait seul et revenait exténué et parfois blessé parce qu'il se cognait contre des meubles.

-Des meubles ?

-Oui dans la cabane hurlante. Ah oui tu n'es pas au courant. En gros il y a le moyen d'accéder à la cabane hurlante par le saule cogneur et comme c'est vide et abandonnée Mumus va là bas.

-Okay...

-Du coup on a essayé de trouver un moyen pour l'accompagner mais impossible en étant humains. Et un jour Peter a trouvé quelques choses sur les animagus.

-Ouais... ? »

Elle inspira beaucoup et en un clignement d'œil ce n'était plus Gwen mais une louve toute blanche. Je tombais sur mon lit surpris. Alors c'était ça qu'ils cachaient. Ils étaient des animagus.

« Oh merde... Je suis un zoophile. »

« Abruti, ria-t-elle après s'être retransformée. »

Elle s'installa sur mes genoux et posa sa tête sur mon épaule.

« Tu gardes le secret ?

-Oui promis.

-Merci. »

Je la soulevais dans mes bras et me dirigea vers la salle de bain. Elle avait besoin d'une bonne douche pour retirer toute cette crasse.

« Tu fais quoi ?

-On va à la douche. »

Elle sourit légèrement. Je la reposais au sol et la déshabilla non sans apprécier ce que je voyais. Elle était magnifique. Ses petites mains vinrent aussi me déshabiller. Un sourire timide apparut sur ses lèvres ainsi que de légères rougeurs sur ses joues. Elle caressa ma joue alors que je la poussais dans la douche. Elle alluma l'eau et sursauta sous le léger jet froid. Je l'embrassais en caressant tout son corps. Ça a été la première plus belle douche de ma vie.

Quand nous sortîmes au bout d'un long moment elle renfila sa jupe et une chemise à moi. Bizarrement ça la rendait super sexy. Le bouton du haut défait montrait sa magnifique poitrine. Sexy.

Je la vis bailler. En plus de leur balade elle ne devait pas avoir dormi de la nuit.

« Allonges toi. »

Elle s'exécuta alors que je venais derrière elle et la prit dans mes bras.

« Pourquoi vous êtes pas rentrés plus tôt ?

-On s'est perdu, répondit-elle en baillant de nouveau.

-Ah les fameuses araignées.

-Oui... »

Elle blotti son dos contre moi et ferma les yeux. Au bout de quelques minutes sa respiration se calma, elle s'était endormie. Cette femme m'impressionnera toujours. Je la pensais banale et impolie mais ça s'était ce qu'elle montrait. En réalité elle était courageuse. Elle tenait tête à sa famille en étant à Gryffondor, blasphème pour un Black et en faisant les pires conneries que Poudlard ait jamais vu. Je découvrais tous les jours quelques choses sur elle. C'était impressionnant. Qu'est-ce-que j'aimais cette femme. Je ne sais pas comment et quand s'était arrivé mais ça me plaisait. Je suis quand même content que nos parents nous aient forcé parce que je pense qu'aucune autre fille m'aurait convenu. Les autres étaient bien trop superficielles, il suffisait de voir Narcissa ou alors elles étaient tarées comme Bellatrix... Et dire que ces trois femmes étaient de la même famille.

Malheureusement je ne savais pas ce qu'on allait devenir. Ce que j'allais devenir en rejoignant le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Elle en avait peur je le voyais. J'espérais juste qu'on puisse trouver une solution. Je me demandais comment serai ma vie avec elle... J'espérais qu'elle continuerai ses bêtises et de m'en faire voir de toutes les couleurs. C'était la seule personne que je connaisse qui arrivait à me faire sortir de mes gonds, à casser ce masque que j'avais construit au fil des années. Peut-être que je la détruirai...


	24. Chapter 23

**Coucou les loulous ! Comment allez vous ? Moi j'ai chaud, très chaud. Bon un chapitre pas très drôle mais qui est essentiel pour avancer. Donc bonne lecture et pleins bisous !**

« Gwendoline ! »

Je me retournais brusquement à l'entente de mon prénom pour apercevoir un James qui courrait vers moi. Pourquoi il était aussi agité ? Encore une histoire avec sa Lily-jolie.

« Quoi, soupirais-je ? »

Il ne me répondit pas et m'emmena en vitesse dans un endroit discret.

« Tu sais je t'aime beaucoup mais euh... Comme un frère.

-Je vais pas coucher avec toi idiote.

-Bah alors pourquoi tu m'emmènes là ?

-Tu te souviens quand tu m'avais parlé du soucis que tu avais avec Zabini ?

-Euh... Lequel ?

-T'en as 36 ou quoi ?

-Presque. »

Il soupira. Bah quoi c'était vrai avec Zabini on avait facilement 36 problèmes.

« Quand tu m'as dis que les parents du serpent voulaient qu'il rejoigne Tu-sais-qui. »

Je me rembrunis directement, c'était pas vraiment quelque chose dont j'avais envi de penser.

« Ouais...

-Je crois que j'ai une idée... Vous devez vous enfuir ?

-Pardon ?

-Vous devez vous enfuir ?

-Mais où ?

-Zabini, Sirius et toi vous viendriez chez moi. Mes parents seront prêts à vous aider et comme ça il ne sera plus obligé de quoi que se soit. »

Alors là j'en restais bouche bée. James avait trouvé une idée géniale et qui tenait la route, à préciser quand même. Si on ne vivait plus avec nos pourritures de géniteurs Zabini ne risquerait plus rien.

J'attrapais James dans mes bras et le serra fort. Il passa les siens autour de moi et en fit autant.

« Tout va bien se passer d'accord ?

-Merci pour tout...

-Me remercie pas encore. »

Après ma conversation avec James et un ennuyeux cours de potion où je m'étais faites virer pour avoir balancer un cœur de rat sur Malfoy je rejoignais mon jumeau. J'aurai pas dû, il était en pleine séance de langue avec je ne sais quelle fille de Poudlard. Je fis donc demi-tour et chercha James... Mauvaise idée, lui aussi était en pleine séance de langue avec Lily dixit la carte des Maraudeurs. J'aurai pu aller voir Mumus mais il était avec Emma et je ne voulais pas les déranger. Quand à Peter il était en pleine séance de soutient... Du vrai soutient, pas du sexe comme les autres.

I'm alone...

« Je suis seule aaaaaaau mooooooonde !

-Nan mais ça va pas mieux... »

Je me retournais vers Zabini qui me regardait comme l'attardée que j'étais. Ça changeait pas vraiment de d'habitude.

« Oh Zabini chériiiiii, criais-je en me jetant dans ses bras ! »

Pause. ''En me jetant dans ses bras'' ? Ouh ça allait pas mieux. Je redescendis aussi vite que j'étais montée dans ses bras. J'avais vraiment des problèmes dans ma tête moi.

« Oui tu as des problèmes. »

Merde j'avais parlé à voix haute.

« Pas que là...

-Oh mais merde hein !

-C'est à moi que tu dis ça, fit-il en s'approchant méchamment de moi ?

-Euh... Tu as entendu un son sortir de ma bouche ?

-Oui et tu me disais merde.

-Moiiiii ?! J'aurai osé te dire ça ? Je suis outrée. Comment peux-tu penser que je dirai ça à l'homme que je vais épouser ?

-Arrête ton char sale gamine.

-Eh oh c'est toi qui a commencé.

-Tu peux pas te taire cinq minutes ?

-Impossible, me taire n'est pas dans ma nature.

-Surtout quand je te prend, déclara-t-il en posant ses mains sur mes hanches.

-Euh... »

Je devais être devenu rouge tomate. Nan mais comment il osait dire ça en public ? Et puis d'ailleurs c'était faux.

« Ah oui c'est faux ?

-Nan mais je suis conne ! Parle dans ta tête Gwendoline ! DANS TA TÊTE !

-Arrête de gueuler.

-Tu dis pas ça d'habitude, fis-je en souriant narquoisement.

-Nan c'est vrai que dans certaine moment j'aime beaucoup quand tu hurles, dit-il en se collant à moi.

-OKAY STOP ! Pause ! Time-out !

-C'est toi qui a commencé je te signal.

-Je sais mais je sais où ça va nous mener et je dois garder les idées clairs.

-Pourquoi ?

-Faut qu'on parle.

-C'est grave ?

-Nan c'est plutôt un soulagement.

-Expliques toi.

-Dans un endroit plus discret. »

Il me prit le bras et m'emmena à l'extérieur du château et nous allâmes vers notre rocher habituel dans le parc. À force d'y aller pour nous retrouver c'était devenu notre rocher. Ça faisait guimauve.

« Bon alors je t'écoute.

-J'ai parlé de notre soucis à James.

-Notre soucis, fit-il perplexe ?

-Ouais par rapport à Tu-sais-qui.

-Ah, dit-il plus sombre.

-Ouais, donc on en avait parlé et il m'avait dit qu'il nous aiderait à trouver une solution pour que tu ne le rejoignes pas.

-Et il en a trouvé une ?

-Oui. On va devoir s'enfuir.

-Pardon ?

-Toi, mon frère et moi on va s'en aller de chez nos parents et on va partir chez les Potter. Laisse moi finir, dis-je avant qu'il m'interrompt. On ferait ça pendant les vacances le même jour. Là bas ils pourraient pas venir nous chercher et quand on sera à Poudlard on ne risquera rien non plus puisque l'école est intouchable. »

Il resta silencieux un moment puis il m'embrassa la joue et parti. Il me laissa donc planter en plein milieu du parc sans avoir dit un mot. J'en étais choquée. Je restais encore quelques minutes seule dehors avant de rentrer à mon tour sans comprendre sa réaction.

Je traversais les couloirs en silence et sans croiser personne ou il devait y avoir des gens mais je n'y faisais pas attention. Au bout d'un moment j'en avais marre de marcher alors je m'asseyais donc sur le sol en pleins milieu des gens invisibles qui traversaient le couloir. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis restée là mais les lumières étaient allumées. Je sentis quelqu'un s'asseoir auprès de moi et mon poing partir dans sa figure. Il ne broncha pas.

« C'est pour ne pas m'avoir dit pour le mariage arrangé.

-Je te signal que je me suis rattrapé, répondit Regulus.

-Même ça ne change rien.

-Bref, pourquoi t'es assise toute seule ?

-J'ai pas le droit d'être seule ?

-D'habitude tu es sois avec Sirius, ou les trois abrutis ou encore ton futur époux.

-Zabini.

-Ouais bah ton futur époux quoi.

-Zabini. »

Je l'entendis soupirer.

« Ou Zabini, reprit-il.

-Ouais et bah je peux être seule aussi c'est pas une tare.

-Tu l'es rarement donc explique moi.

-Va te faire foutre, fis-je en me relevant. »

Il resta assis à me regarder m'en aller. Je continuais de marcher sans trop savoir où j'allais. Je finis par entrer dans la Grande-salle pour le dîner. Il y avait que très peu de monde même les gars n'étaient pas encore arrivés et pourtant c'était des goinfres. Je les attendais en me goinfrant de pain. Ils arrivèrent très vite et Sirius me passa mon argent tandis que James semblait rêvasser, que Remus souriait et que Peter lisait son bouquin sûrement pour un devoir en retard. Ils avaient l'air d'avoir passé une bonne après-midi.

Alors qu'ils discutaient ils firent silence, en réalité, toute la table se tut. Je relevais donc la tête et mes yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsque j'aperçus Zabini assit à côté de moi. Qu'est-ce-qu'il foutait là ? Enfin à la table de Gryffondor... Je rêvais c'est ça ?

Comme si rien ne semblait choquant il attrapa des pillons de poulets et les mit dans son assiette avant de se servir du jus de citrouille. Enfin il commença à manger ainsi que tout le reste de la table. Mes frères le regardaient bizarrement.

« Qu'est-ce-que tu fais là, demanda Sirius ?

-Je marche.

-Tu marches ?

-Je t'expliquerai plus tard, répondit James à mon jumeau en enfournant un morceau de patate dans sa bouche. »

Je me tournais vers lui.

« Qu'est-ce-que tu as dis ?

-J'ai dis que je marchais.

-Par rapport à...

-Oui et désolé d'être parti comme ça mais je devais réfléchir. »

Je lui frappais le crâne et la moitié de son jus de citrouille tomba sur lui.

« Recommences et je te tue. »


	25. Chapter 24

**Coucou les loulous, voilà je suis rentrées de vacances donc oui je vais réessayer de poster plus régulièrement. Donc voici le nouveau chapitre avec encore des bêtises de nos chers Maraudeurs. Bonne lecture et bonne fin de vacances !**

« On va plus voir notre famille ! HEY ! On va plus voir notre famille ! HEY ! »

Sirius était en train de danser et chanter dans la chambre. James venait de lui expliquer le plan et tout ce qu'il avait retenu c'était qu'on allait se barrer de la maison.

« Tu es vraiment stupide ! HEY ! »

Sirius s'arrêta et regarda Mumus.

« Je suis pas stupide.

-T'as même pas tout écouté.

-Si.

-Ah ouais ? Donc t'as rien à dire par rapport à Zabini ?

-Quoi Zabini ?

-C'est ce que je disais.

-Lui aussi il va s'enfuir et vivre chez les Potter avec nous, repris-je.

-Quoi ? Ah nan je refuse ! Je veux pas de ce serpent.

-C'est pour lui à la base qu'on a fait ça, fit James. »

Il soupira et grimpa dans son lit puis se mit sous la couette pour bouder.

« T'es pas possible, soupirais-je en grimpant moi même dans mon lit.

-Ça change pas de d'habitude, répliqua James. »

Nous nous couchâmes enfin.

On attendait devant la salle de potion et ça commençait à jaser car Zab' avait encore manger à notre table. Mais bon les gens étaient cons.

Slugh ouvrit la porte et les Serpentard et les Gryffondor entrèrent ensemble. Alors que tout le monde allaient s'installer le prof nous interrompit.

« Ne vous asseyez pas. Nous allons faire des groupes de huit en mélangeant Serpentard et Gryffondor. Je vous laisse former vos propre groupe. Vous devrez réaliser une potion de votre choix et plus le niveau sera élevé plus la note le sera aussi. »

Les deux maisons se toisaient. Ni l'une ni l'autre n'était prête à faire le premier pas. C'était puéril... Nan je déconne c'était normal ils étaient cons.

Avec les gars on s'installa à une table et se fut avec surprise que Zab, Roguigou et Rosier nous rejoignirent.

« Tu crois on va devoir mettre de l'huile dans la potion, demanda James ?

-Au moins on aura ce qu'il faut avec les cheveux de Roguigou, répondit Sirius.

-Ça vous arrive de vous taire, répliqua Rogue ?

-Et d'abord pourquoi y'a plus de Gryffoncon que de Serpentard, demanda le troll ?

-Je ne suis pas d'accord, repris-je, James, Peter et mon imbécile de frère compte pour une seule personne, ils sont trop bêtes donc on est trois et trois.

-Ça pour être bête, reprit Roguigou. »

James lui jeta un regard noir et je ne pensais pas que c'était seulement à cause de l'insulte. Il ne devait toujours pas supporter le fait que Lily et lui étaient amis.

« Bon on fait quoi comme potion, demanda Mumus ?

-Aucune idée, fit Rosier.

-Une potion de furoncle, s'écria James.

-Mais nan, s'agaça Zabini. »

Pendant qu'ils étaient en train de se battre je balançais des ingrédients au pif dans le chaudron. Ça avait une jolie couleur noir. Puis c'est parti en jus de citrouille.

« Je veux une potion de furoncle, hurla James en balançant des pattes de grenouilles dans le chaudron !

-Sûrement pas, rétorqua Rosier en y mettant des yeux de tritons !

-Mais arrêtez vos conneries, beugla Rogue qui touillait la potion ! »

Elle avait bleui avant que Peter ajoute discrètement de la menthe. Sûrement pour le goût. Je mis ensuite des pattes d'araignée et la potion devint verte. C'était tout mimi. Zabini ajouta un cœur de crapaud.

« Pourquoi t'as mis ça, s'énerva Sirius en balançant des poils de singes ?!

-Tout le monde met n'importe quoi alors autant continuer. »

La potion faisait des grumeaux. C'était moins jolie tout d'un coup. Je le sentais mal mais continua d'y jeter ce qui tombait sous ma main.

« Moi je veux une potion qui fait pousser les poils, fit Rosier en lançant des œufs de Botruc.

« Bah ouais t'as tellement pas de virilité, répliqua James ! »

La potion allait exploser. Remus, Rogue et moi nous nous regardâmes et nous nous jetâmes au même moment sous la table.

La potion avait explosé.

Toute la salle était recouvert de potion, même moi alors que j'étais sous la table. Le prof beugla des mots que je ne comprenais pas puis je me suis évanouie.

Lorsque je me suis réveillée j'étais à l'infirmerie et une vieille chouette était en train de hurler. Je m'étais alors redressée et il y avait une trentaine d'élèves avec moi certains encore évanouie. Il y avait aussi McGo qui gueulait contre Peter et Sirius qui étaient réveillés à côté de moi. Mais quelque chose clochait. En effet il avait des poils et des verrues partout sur leur visage. En réalité tous les élèves avaient plus ou moins le visage recouvert d'immondices. Je supposais que moi aussi je devais en être recouverte. Alors que je toussais McGo se tourna vers moi et se mit à me gueuler dessus aussi.

« Nan mais qu'est-ce-que je vais faire de vous ?! Pourquoi faut-il toujours que vous fassiez des bêtises ?! Je dois faire quoi pour vous punir ?! »

Et elle continua de gueuler sur moi puis sur James et Remus qui s'étaient réveillés avant de continuer sur les trois Serpentard. On était tous très moches.

Soudain Dumby arriva avec Slug qui fila une fiole de potion à tous les élèves. Il hésita cependant à nous en passer une. Je supposais qu'il n'avait pas dû aimer la farce. Après l'avoir avalé mes poils et verrues disparurent.

Dumby nous fixait. C'était dérangeant. Surtout le fait de voir son petit sourire en coin.

« Vous devez être puni les enfant, déclara-t-il en souriant.

-C'est de leur faute, répondit Rosier en nous pointant du doigt mon frère et moi.

-Lâche, répliqua James.

-Vous serez puni tout les huit. »

Rogue et Rosier nous jetaient des regards noirs tandis que Zabini en avait rien à faire. Il semblait plus intéressé par mon chemisier qui avait quelques boutons de défait. C'était un pervers.

« Donc ça sera quoi notre punition, demanda mon jumeau ?

-J'ai toujours rêvé de faire une pièce dans l'établissement. Je pensais revisiter le conte de La Fontaine De La Bonne Fortune écrit par Beedle Le Barde. J'aime bien ce conte.

-Albus venait en au fait, s'agaça McGo.

-J'y viens, j'y viens Minerva. Donc j'aimerai pour vous punir, que tout les huit vous réalisiez une pièce, La Fontaine De La Bonne Fortune, pour les vacances d'avril avant que vous puissiez rentrer chez vous en remplacement des vacances de Noël. »

J'ai explosé de rire.

« Attendez vous voulez qu'on monte une pièce ensemble alors qu'on arrive même pas à se mettre d'accord pour réaliser une potion, rigolais-je.

-Il va pourtant falloir que vous y arriviez car c'est votre punition. »


	26. Chapter 25

**Coucou les loulous ! Vous avez fait votre rentrée ? Comment ça s'est passé ?Donc voici un chapitre qui change un peu de l'ordinaire, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, bonne lecture !**

Les semaines défilaient à grande vitesse. En effet on ne s'ennuyait pas entre les cours, la préparation pour notre fugue avec Zab et Sirius et les répétitions du spectacle. On était tellement occupé qu'on arrivé pas à faire des farces pour vous dire McGo était gentille avec nous, nous tous. Mais bientôt tout cela allait changer car les vacances étaient demain, que nous nous enfuiront le lundi mais tout d'abord nous allions devoir passer devant toute l'école avec notre stupide pièce de théâtre.

Pour le moment je révisais mon texte avec Sirius, James, Rosier et Zabini sous les coups de claques de Remus. Ce dernier était notre metteur en scène et il était dur avec nous. Pendant ce temps Peter installait les décors et Roguigou s'occupait des costumes. Ouais c'était bizarre.

Plus tard Remus nous fit nous lever et derrière l'estrade installée dans la Grande-salle pour l'occasion nous nous changeâmes.

« Le premier qui fait des conneries je lui balance un caillou c'est clair, fit Mumus menaçant en montrant un seau rempli de cailloux.

-Mais oui t'inquiète tout se passera bien, répondis-je.

-Ok. Rosier monte sur scène et commence. »

Rosier monta sur scène alors que les rideaux étaient encore fermés. Mumus se plaça devant l'estrade.

« Bonjour tout le monde et merci d'être venu. Avec mes camarades nous allons vous présenter une pièce inspirée du conte de Beedle le Barde, La Fontaine De La Bonne Fortune. »

Il s'assit et Peter d'un coup de baguette fit le lever de rideau. Rosier commença donc :

« _Haut sur une colline, dans un jardin enchanté entouré de grands murs et protégé par de puissants sortilèges, jaillissait la fontaine de la Bonne Fortune. Une fois par an, durant une journée, la plus longue de l'année, un malchanceux se voyait accorder le droit de passage pour se baigner dans la fontaine et ainsi obtenir une chance éternelle. Le jour le plus long de l'année des centaines de personnes s'étaient regroupées devant les murs. Là trois sorcières..._ »

James, Sirius et moi fîmes notre entrée. Nous portions tout trois de longues robes et c'était drôle à voir, enfin surtout pour les gars.

« _se rencontrèrent chacune frappées par un malheureux destin._ »

Je regardais Sirius et James. Pourquoi n'y avait-il plus de bruits ?

« C'est à toi, souffla James

-Ah bon ? Mais je dois dire quoi ?

-Te présenter abrutie, cria Remus en me balançant un caillou !

-Pardon pardon pardon ! »

Je me tortillais sous la douleur qu'avait causé le caillou contre ma cuisse.

« Bonjour mes consœurs je suis Asha et le destin m'a frappé d'une vilaine maladie. Aucun guérisseur n'a été capable de soigner mes maux. J'espère que la fontaine me soulagera.

-Enchanté moi je suis Altheda, reprit Sirius d'une voix fluette. Un méchant pas beau sorcier m'a volé ma maison, ma baguette et même mon or.

-Moi je suis Amata, conclut James en pleurnichant, j'ai eu le cœur brisé par un homme stupide et méchant.

-Si la fontaine choisit l'une d'entre nous, je propose qu'on y aille ensemble, fis-je.

-Oh oui, dirent James et Sirius.

- _Alors qu'elles décidaient de s'unir contre la malchance les premiers rayons du soleil virent le jour et le mur s'ouvrit. Des plantes se faufilèrent parmi la foule et s'enroulèrent autour de la cheville d'Asha._ »

Alors que Rosier blablatait Peter fit virevolter un serpentin qui s'enroula autour de ma cheville. J'aperçus Zabini entrer discrètement en scène.

« _Asha attrapa donc le poignet d'Altheda qui elle même saisit la robe d'Amata. Mais cette dernière se prit dans l'armure d'un chevalier moldu..._ Je l'aime pas celui là. »

Remus lui jeta un caillou.

« C'est pas dans le scripte, gueula-t-il !

-Aïeuh ! Nan mais comment t'as pu oser faire jouer un putain de moldu par Zabini ?!

-Continu à jouer, répliqua Remus en lui balançant une poignée de caillou.

-Aïe ! Aïe ! Aïe ! D'accord d'accord ! _Les trois sorcières furent donc tirées suivis par le chevalier arraché de son fier destrier. »_

Après ses dires nous fûmes tirés brusquement par le serpentin et nous tombâmes tout les quatre. Remus frappa le crâne de Peter.

Nous nous relevâmes.

« Pourquoi tu as amené ce putain de chevalier avec nous Amata, s'énerva Sirius ?

-Mais j'ai pas fait exprès, pleurnicha James

-Moi je le trouve plutôt mignon, fis-je

-Abrutie t'es censée être avec nous, s'énerva Sirius.

-Ah oui pardon, repris-je. Ouh la la c'est mal.

-Vous êtes des sorcières, demanda Zabini ?

-Oui, répondit James.

- _Ainsi le chevalier Sanchance, c'est comme cela qu'on l'appelait, eu la confirmation qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen qu'il puisse accéder à la fontaine._

 _-_ Tirez votre épée, chevalier, et aidez-nous à atteindre notre but, déclara James.

- _Ainsi les trois sorcières et le chevalier mélancolique s'aventurèrent à la recherche de la fontaine. Il ne rencontrèrent aucun obstacle jusqu'à la colline au sommet de laquelle se trouvait la fontaine. En effet il y avait un ver blanc, monstrueux, boursouflé et aveugle._ »

Soudain Roguigou arriva en rampant à moitié en portant un costume tout dégueulasse.

« Payez moi avec la preuve de votre douleur, déclara-t-il.

-Pouah c'est dégueulasse encore pire que d'habitude, fit James.

-Grave c'est encore pire que ses cheveux gras, renchérit Sirius. »

Remus balança des cailloux sur les deux gugusses.

« Aïe ! Aïe ! Aïe, hurlèrent-ils !

-Bien fait, rétorqua Roguidégueu.

- _Le chevalier attaqua le vers avec son épée, Altheda lui jeta des pierres et Asha et Amata lui lançaient des sortilèges. Mais rien n'y faisait. Il ne les laissa pas passer pour autant. »_

Pendant son récit Zabini mouva son épée dans les airs tel un abruti, Sirius balança des cailloux sur Rogue que Mumus nous avait jeté plus tôt et James et moi nous agitions nos baguettes dans le vide. Nous continuâmes pendant plusieurs minutes avant de réaliser que quelqu'un devait réagir.

Remus me balança des cailloux.

« C'est à toi de réagir !

-Ah ? Je dois faire quoi ?

-Pleurer ! »

Ah oui c'était vrai je devais pleurer.

« Oh rage ! Oh désespoir ! Oh maladie ennemi, récitais-je en tombant à genoux et en versant des larmes de crocodiles ! »

Roguidégueu s'approcha donc de moi et se colla à moi. J'entendis des grognements venant de derrière moi.

« _Le grand vers but donc les larmes d'Asha qui coulaient sur ses joues et s'écarta pour les laisser passer. »_

Roguidégueu descendit de scène et nous fîmes ensuite semblant de grimper.

« _Les trois sorcières et le chevalier entreprirent d'escalader la colline. Arrivé à mis hauteur ils virent inscrit dans le sol : ''Payez moi avec le fruit de votre labeur.''. Sir Sanchance posa son unique pièce sur la colline mais celle-ci roula et disparu. Ils se remirent donc à marcher sans pour autant avancer. Ils étaient découragés._

-Courage mes amis, n'abandonnez pas, cria Sirius en marchant avec force. »

Il s'essuya le front et de la ''sueur'' s'écrasa sur le sol. En vrai c'était du jus de citrouille, quel gâchis.

« _Alors que les gouttes de sueur d'Altheda tombaient sur le sol, l'inscription qui leur barrait la route s'effaça et ils purent continuer de monter. Ils se dépêchèrent jusqu'à apercevoir la fontaine qui étincelait. Cependant avant de pouvoir l'atteindre un cour d'eau les séparait et dans l'eau ils virent une pierre où il y était inscrit : ''Payez moi avec le trésor de votre passé''._ »

Nous nous mîmes donc en cercle pour faire mine de réfléchir.

« _Ils s'interrogèrent donc sur la signification du message et ce fut Amata qui le comprit la première. »_

James s'approcha de la pseudo rivière illusionnée posa sa baguette contre la tempe et fit semblant d'en retirer ses souvenirs et de les mettre dans l'eau.

« _Elle arracha de sa tête tous les souvenirs des moments passés avec son amour disparu. Les souvenirs furent emmenés et des pierres émergèrent de l'eau et ils purent traverser. Ils arrivèrent donc devant la fontaine et se demandèrent qui pourrai se baigner dans l'eau. Mais avant qu'ils aient pu se décider, la frêle Asha..._

-Je t'emmerde je suis pas frêle ! Aïe ! »

Remus m'avait balancé un caillou.

« _Donc,_ reprit Rosier, _la frêle Asha tomba sur le sol._ »

Je fis semblant de tomber.

« Je défaille. Partez sans moi mes amis. Je vais mourir ici.

-Mais dis pas de conneries, fit James.

-Oh ma chère amie, fit Sirius en me prenant la main. Vous allez tellement me manquer.

-Ne vous en faites pas. Je ne souffrirai plus.

-Pourquoi Merlin n'a-t-il pas trouvé le moyen de vous sauver ?

-Je ne sais pas mais ne soyez point triste, tout se passera bien.

-Oh Asha.

-Oh Altheda.

-LE SCRIPTE, gueula Remus en balançant une poignée de cailloux sur nous.

-C'est quoi le scripte, demanda Zabini ?

-Bande d'abrutis, gueula de nouveau Remus en jetant encore des cailloux !

-Aïe ! Aïe ! C'est bon je me souviens, fit James. »

James s'approcha donc de moi et essaya de me soulever et je lâchais un hurlement qui fit sursauter tout le monde.

« Nan ! C'est atroce ! Ne me touchez pas ! Ah ! »

Sirius se leva donc et alla chercher de fausses plantes qu'il mit dans un flacon. Il fit semblant de fabriquer une potion et me passa du jus de citrouille. Je le bus et me releva d'un coup.

« Je suis guérie, m'écriais-je ! Je n'ai pas besoin de la fontaine. Que ce soit Altheda qui s'y baigne !

-Si j'arrive à guérir cette maladie, reprit Sirius, je gagnerai des tas d'or ! Que ce soit Amata qui se baigne !

-Je n'ai pas besoin, l'eau à déjà emporté tous mes regrets d'avoir perdu mon amour. Il avait été cruel, infidèle et je suis heureuse de m'en être débarrassée. Mon bon chevalier, c'est vous qui devez vous baigner en récompense de votre noblesse de cœur ! »

Zabini s'avança donc et derrière un rideau, fit semblant de s'y baigner. Il revint quelques instants après et s'agenouilla aux pieds d'Amata.

« Oh belle demoiselle, vous êtes la femme la plus belle et la plus aimable qu'il m'eût jamais contemplée. Je vous supplie de m'épouser. Vous me rendrez tellement heureux.

-Oh mon joli seigneur, commença James... Ah non je peux pas c'est dégueulasse.

-D'où tu dis qu'il est dégueulasse, m'écriais-je ?!

-Bah attends tu crois que j'ai envi de sortir avec ça ?

-Ça c'est mon mec crétin !

-LE SCRIPTE ! LE SCRIPTE, s'énerva Mumus en balançant encore et toujours des cailloux !

-Mais c'est lui qui dis que mon Zabini il est dégueulasse !

-Bah c'est vrai, renchérit Sirius ! »

Je me jetais sur lui pour le frapper. Soudain Peter ferma les rideaux alors que je me battais violemment avec mon frère.

« Je vais te tuer sale sac à puce !

-Pustules de trolls !

« _Les trois sorcières et le chevaliers redescendirent ensemble et eurent tous..._

-Crotte de Scrout !

- _les quatre une longue vie de bonheur et aucun d'entre eux ne sut ni ne..._

 _-_ Gerbe de géant !

 _-soupçonna jamais qu'il n'y avait pas le moindre enchantement dans les eaux de la fontaine._

-Frère indigne !

-Vous allez me laisser finir oui ?! … _Fin. »_


	27. Chapter 26

« Debout ! Debout ! Debout ! »

Je hurlais en sautant sur les lits des gars.

« C'est les vacances, hurla James en se levant d'un bond ! »

Au passage il me fit tomber à terre vu que j'avais atterrit sur son lit précédemment.

« Mais fermez là, grommela Sirius en s'enroulant dans sa couverture.

-Mais Sirius d'amour, fis-je les pattes en l'air, on va se barrer de la maison. »

Soudain il se redressa comme Dracula se redresse de son cercueil et fut prit d'un rire... Dérangeant je devais dire. Il se leva et se mit à danser en caleçon sur son lit. J'étais sûre que toutes les groupies de mon jumeau tuerai pour ça. Je devais peut-être mettre en place une arène pour qu'elles se battent à mort comme à l'époque des romains. Je ferai payer les entrées. Il y aurai du sang partout. Elles s'arracheraient les bras, elles se mangeraient les orteils, elles se raseraient les cheveux, elles se boufferaient... Je partais trop loin.

Bref. Je me redressais et couru dans la salle de bain en gueulant :

« PREUM'S !

-NAN MOI D'ABORD, répliqua James en courant vers moi !

-JAMAIS DE LA VIIIIE, hurla Sirius en sautant du lit et en se dirigeant vers nous ! »

Nous courions tous les trois et une seconde avant que nous passâmes la porte, Mumus glissa sur le côté, entra et referma la porte. Bien évidemment nous nous prîmes tous les trois la porte de la salle de bain avant de tomber en arrière.

« REMUS, gueulâmes Sirius, James et moi même ! »

Nous marchions en direction du train mes frères et moi. Arrivé à la gare James décréta qu'il devait aller voir quelqu'un. Bon vous l'aurez compris ce quelqu'un était forcément Evans mais bon les gars n'étaient toujours pas au courant. Sur les quais j'aperçus Zabini en train d'aider la sœur de Parkinson à soulever sa valise. Sous sa chemise je pus voir ses muscles se contracter ce qui était extrêmement sexy. Alors que j'étais occupée à mater mon _cher et tendre_ il releva la tête vers moi et sourit en voyant que je le fixais. Je secoua la tête et m'éloigna. Je suivis les gars et les trois se stoppèrent alors que je me cognais et tomba en arrière. Je regardais par la suite à travers leur jambes et je pus voir un James tout content qui embrassait Evans. Ils savaient décidément pas se cacher.

« NAN JAMESIE, hurla Sirius ! »

Le couple sursauta et Lily se mit à rougir.

« Oh les gars... euh... Elle s'étouffait.

-Mais bien sûr et tu as retiré ça avec ta langue ?

-Ouais ?

-Crétin, soufflais-je...

-Bon... euh... j'y vais, fit Lily en s'éloignant à grande vitesse.

-Merci les gars, soupira James.

-Pourquoi tu nous as pas dis que tu sortais avec Evans, demanda Mumus ?

-Parce qu'il savait que vous réagissiez comme ça, répondis-je.

-Mais n'importe quoi, déclara Sirius ! Attend... Comment tu sais ça ? T'étais au courant ?

-Euh... Au secours ! »

Je m'étais relevée d'un bond et m'étais mise à courir. Alors que je regardais en arrière pour voir si un des abrutis me suivait je me cogna contre un gens et tomba à la renverse.

« Tu peux pas faire attention, claqua Malefoy ?

-Désolée je t'avais pas vue sale blonde !

-Tu viens de dire quoi, fit Lucius en me relevant par le col brusquement ?!

-Que je t'avais pas vue sale blonde. Nan mais il faut que tu te débouches les oreilles ?

-Je vais te remettre à ta place toi, me menaça la blonde en levant la main.

-Je m'en occupe, fit un Zabini très sombre en choppant la main de blondie. »

Barbie me relâcha non sans me pousser et se dégagea de l'emprise de Zab.

« Tu devrai contrôler un peu mieux ta future épouse Zabini. Regardes Narcissa par exemple.

-Je m'en charge je t'ai dis. »

Barbie s'éloigna avant de grimper dans le train avec Narcissa. Alors comme ça elle aussi on la forçait à épouser un imbécile... Enfin... Elle aussi était une imbécile donc bon. Ça faisait des années de toute manière qu'elle bavait sur blondie.

Zabini m'attrapa par le bras et me fit monter dans le train. Il m'emmena dans un compartiment et vira deux premiers année qui se trouvaient là. Il ferma les rideaux et me fit asseoir de force sur la banquette. Enfin il se massa les tempes. Je pense qu'il essayait de se calmer. Mais j'avais fais quoi encore ?

« Qu'est-ce-que tu lui as fais ?

-Moi ? Mais rien !

-Me mens pas !

-Okay... Je lui ai rentré dedans.

-Pourquoi t'as fais ça ? T'es stupide ou quoi ?

-Eh, criais-je en me levant d'un bond ! Je suis pas stupide c'était un accident !

-Mais c'est toujours un accident avec toi ! Tu sais pas rester à ta place !

-Parce que j'ai pas de place ! J'ai le droit de faire ce que je veux ! J'ai pas à rester toute gentille en attendant que mon époux me fasse des gosses ! Alors même si ça te plaît pas tu feras avec c'est clair ? »

D'un coup il frappa le mur juste à côté de moi.

« Sors. »

Je ne me laissa pas prier et sortis non sans lui lancer ma tignasse au visage. C'était un gros con comme tous ces stupides serpents.

Durant notre échange assez houleux le train avait démarré. Je chercha donc mes frères et les trouva dans un compartiment accompagnés par Evans et Swan.

« Yo, fis-je en entrant.

-T'étais où, demanda Peter ?

-Oh avec un abruti qui a ses règles. »

Je m'affalais sur les genoux de Sirius et j'oubliais vite la dispute avec Zab'.

Sirius me réveilla durant la nuit. J'ouvris les yeux d'un coup. Il recula d'un pas.

« C'est flippant quand tu fais ça, chuchota-t-il. »

Je me levais à mon tour et commença à me changer pendant que Sirius retournait discrètement dans sa chambre. J'attrapais quelques affaires que je n'avais pas encore mis dans ma malle et les fourra dedans. Je la souleva silencieusement et rejoignis Sirius je lui attrapais la main et nous transplanâmes. Ayant eu nos 17 ans il y a quelques temps nous avions le droit d'utiliser la magie et donc de transplaner.

Sirius lâcha ma main. On était devant la maison des Potter. La nuit entourait la maison et juste un filet de lumière provenant de la lune l'éclairait.

« On l'a fait, souffla Sirius.

-J'arrive pas à y croire... »

Nous avions à peine le temps de nous rendre compte qu'on était enfin libre que nous entendîmes un bruit derrière nous. Pendant une fraction de seconde mon cœur se stoppa pensant que c'était notre mère mais heureusement c'était Zabini. J'allais venir vers lui quand je me souvins de notre dispute dans le train. Soudain Sirius fit une chose auquel je ne m'attendais guère. Il s'approcha de Zab' avant de poser sa main sur son épaule.

« Bien joué mec. Bienvenu... »

Nan mais j'hallucinais ! Il y a encore quelques heures il le prenait pour un abruti arrogant et maintenant il lui touchait l'épaule et lui disait « Bienvenu ». Bienvenu ?! Abruti de frangin.

Je n'eus le temps de m'exaspérer plus sur mon frère qu'une porte s'ouvrit sur James et son père. Son père me prit dans les bras, fit une accolade à Sirius et serra la main de Zab'.

« Rentrez, fit-il.

-Ma mère vous a préparé un truc chaud à boire. Nan parce qu'il caille un peu en faîtes.

-Pauvre petite chose, répliquais-je alors que nous rentrions dans la maison Potter. »

Nous étions enfin libre. Libre de toutes obligations envers nos parents. Libre de ne plus subir de mauvais traitements. Libre de vivre notre vie comme nous le voulions. Libre... Vraiment libre. Par Merlin c'était un sentiment formidable.

Tous les six nous nous installâmes dans le salon avec une tasse de bierre-au-beurre chaude. Nous discutions de ce qui allait se passer par la suite. La réaction de nos parents, des personnes de Poudlard et c'est là que je compris. Les Serpentard allaient très mal réagir sur le fait que Zabini ai quitté sa famille... Qu'il refuse de rejoindre celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. Ils allaient peut-être le frapper, l'insulter, le lyncher... ça allait être horrible pour lui.

Sans m'en rendre compte je lui attrapa la main et la serra aussi fort que je pouvais. Zabini, surpris, se tourna vers moi sans comprendre ma réaction sans compter que je l'avais ignoré lors de son arrivé.

Comment notre année allait se terminer ? Est-ce-que Zab' allait regretter son choix ? Allait-il souffrir de cette fin d'année ? Allions-nous nous marier à présent que plus personne ne nous forçait ? Est-ce-que nous allions nous séparer à présent... ?


	28. Chapter 27

J'étais réveillée depuis longtemps. Mon cerveau n'arrêtait pas de travailler. En effet j'étais tracassée et j'avais... j'avais peur. C'était dur à admettre mais j'avais peur qu'entre Zabini et moi... Enfin... Je me rendais compte que je m'étais vraiment attaché à lui plus que je ne le laissais paraître.

Soudain j'entendis des voix de l'autre côté de la porte. C'était celle de mes frères et Zabini. En effet je dormais seule dans une des chambre du manoir Potter pendant que les garçons dormaient dans la même chambre. Oui les trois ensemble. J'ai d'abord cru qu'ils allaient s'étriper mais je n'avais rien entendu durant la nuit donc ça devait aller.

« Je vais aller réveiller ma frangine, fit-Sirius de l'autre côté de la porte.

-Je peux le faire ? »

Il y eu un temps mort.

« Laisse le faire, déclara James.

-Bon... Vas-y. »

Des bruits de pas s'éloignèrent et la porte s'ouvrit. Je referma instantanément les yeux. Quelqu'un s'approcha de moi et monta sur mon lit avant de se coucher près de moi. Je vins me coller à lui en posant ma tête sur son torse alors qu'il passa ses bras autour de moi. Nous restâmes silencieux pendant quelques minutes.

« J'ai mal dormis...

-Moi aussi. »

Zabini se tourna vers moi et releva les cheveux de mon visage. Il caressa mes joues et m'embrassa avec douceur.

« Pourquoi t'as mal dormi ?

-C'est gênant, fis-je...

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que je me rend compte que je tiens à toi plus que ce que j'espérais...

-Moi aussi je tiens beaucoup à toi.

-Donc... est-ce-qu'on va rompre ?

-C'est ce que tu veux ?

-Nan...

-Moi non plus.

-Alors on... on reste ensemble ?

-C'est ce que j'ai envie... Tu sais je... »

Je lui plaquais la main sur la bouche. J'étais prête à admettre que je tenais à lui mais loin de l'entendre dire ce qu'il ressentais.

« Je sais.

-Pourquoi tu me laisses pas te le dire ?

-C'est compliqué... Je ne veux juste pas... »

Je l'entendis soupirer pendant qu'il me caressait la cuisse.

« T'es impossible tu sais ?

-C'est pour ça que tu restes avec moi.

-Nan c'est juste pour ton corps tu le sais bien.

-Crétin, fis-je en le frappant. »

Il ricana avant de me coller plus à lui.

« Je voudrai pas gâcher votre moment ultra dégueulasse mais ma mère veut pas nous donner le petit déjeuner tant que vous serez pas levé, nous interrompit un James !

-Les voir comme ça, ça donne plus envie de manger, répliqua Sirius !

-Je vais en tuer un et faire bouffer le cadavre à l'autre...

-Attend je vais t'aider, me suggéra Zab' en nous redressant. »

James et Sirius étaient adossés contre l'encadrement de la porte les bras croisés. Je remarquais que quelque chose avait changé dans le regard de mon jumeau. Il y avait de la nostalgie et de la tristesse. Je m'approchais donc de lui et lui frappa l'arrière du crâne.

« Sale moche, lui lançais-je en lui tirant la langue.

-Tu t'es vue, répliqua-t-il comme soulagé ?

-On dit toujours que se sont les aînés les plus beaux, renchérit James.

-Tu vois qu'est ce que je disais ?

-De seulement une minute et trente deux secondes, s'énerva Sirius.

-C'est quand même moi l'aînée ! »

James passa son bras sous le miens et m'emmena dans la salle à manger.

« Venez très chère laissons les moches entre eux, déclara-t-il en utilisant un accent très aristocratique.

-Je suis totalement d'accord nous n'avons rien à faire avec ces cadets, renchéris-je en le rejoignant dans sa bêtise.

-Gniagniagniagniagnia.

-Vous avez vu il manque tellement de vocabulaires, m'exclamais-je.

-Je comprend mon amie. Nous devrions leur payer une éducation.

-Il n'en serai point digne. »

Dans la minute qui suivit nous nous retrouvâmes tout deux à terre écrasés par Patmol qui venait de nous foncer dedans. Il s'assit sur nous en levant les poings en l'air.

« Victoire, s'écria-t-il ! »

Les vacances étaient passées à une vitesse folle. Les tensions s'étaient énormément apaisées entre James, Sirius et Zabini. Bizarrement ça me faisait plaisir qu'ils s'entendent bien. C'était étrange hein ? Actuellement nous allions à la gare de King Cross et même si il ne disait rien, Zabini était tendu. Il avait peur de croiser ses parents et que cela dégénère. Personnellement j'avais peur de ce qui allé se passer à Poudlard, des remarques, des insultes etc...

Nous rejoignîmes Mumus et Peter sur le quai et ils accueillirent gaiement Zabinouille. C'était étrange comment une fugue pouvait changer les avis sur une personne. Pendant cette séance de retrouvailles je pouvais voir autour de nous des regards perplexes ou indignés et j'entendais tout un tas de chuchotements. Cependant tout le monde restait dans son coin il y avait trop de monde pour qu'un scandale éclate. Enfin c'est ce que je croyais...

« Vous avez volé ma fille ! »

Une Black en furie était en approche en tirant le bras de notre frère. Je la voyais folle de rage en jetant des regards noirs à tout ceux qui osait la regarder.

Je sentis la main de Sirius attraper la mienne et celles de Mme Potter se poser sur les épaules de mon jumeau et moi même. Nos amis se placèrent devant nous en signe de protection pendant que mon _cher et tendre_ m'attrapa la taille.

« Mme Black ce n'est pas la peine de vous énerver, tenta .

-Pas la peine de m'énerver ? Vous vous fichez de moi ? Vous enlevez ma fille et ce qui lui sert de frère et vous dîtes de ne pas m'énerver ?

-Nous ne les avons pas « enlevé », ils sont venus d'eux même.

-Rendez la moi sinon...

-Sinon quoi, l'interrompit Mme Potter ? Ils sont majeurs et peuvent donc faire ce qu'il souhaite ! De plus je ne les laisserai pas retourner avec un femme aussi violente que vous ! »

Elle hoqueta de surprise avant de s'éloigner et de disparaître dans la foule. Je m'étais pas rendue compte que j'avais retenu tout le long ma respiration avant de lâcher un soupire de soulagement. J'avais eu la peur de ma vie, mais jamais je ne l'avouerai, j'étais trop fière pour ça.

Mme Potter se calma et serra délicatement mon épaule.

« Tout devrai bien se passer maintenant. Montez dans le train. »

Nous dîmes au revoir aux parents de James non sans les remercier de toute leur aide. J'aurai vraiment voulu avoir une famille comme ça... Mais à la place j'avais des frères géniaux.

Nous cherchâmes un compartiment vide et nous nous y installâmes. Lily nous rejoignit peu de temps après et embrassa James qui devint tut content.

« T'appelles ça un baiser Potter, fit narquoisement Zab' ?

-Fait mieux si tu peux, rétorqua Cornedrue.

-Pas de problème. »

Sur ces dires Zabini attrapa mon visage et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes avec ardeurs. Je savais que ça allait se retourner contre moi... Alors que j'avais rien fait par Merlin ! Zabinouille passa sa langue sur mes lèvres et alors que je les entrouvris légèrement je le sentis entrer pour jouer avec ma langue. Il continua à m'embrasser avec plus de fougue et je me sentis basculer en arrière pour finir la tête sur les jambes de Mumus.

« Oh oh ! On se calme c'est ma sœur là ! Bat les pattes, commença à s'énerver Sirius ! »

Zabini se recula en me redressant. J'étais encore sous le choc par se baiser sulfureux et ma tête devait bien le montrer parce que tout le monde rigolait sauf mon jumeau. Ce dernier m'attrapa et me mit sur ses genoux.

« Confisqué, fit-il en jetant un regard noir à Zab' qui lui était tout fier. Ça y est il ne te fera plus de mal, continua-t-il en me caressant les cheveux.

-Oh elle a pas l'air d'avoir eu mal, fit Peter.

-Si on avait continué elle aurait même eu beaucoup de bien, ricana mon _cher et tendre_.

-Chut, cria Sirius en me bouchant les oreilles ! N'écoutes pas je te défendrai il ne te touchera plus.

-Mais moi j'aime bien, fis-je.

-Oh seigneur ! Je l'ai perdu ! »


	29. Chapter 28

Nous étions à moins d'une heure de Poudlard. Lily était partie voir ses autres amis et le pauvre Jamesie chéri avait perdu sa rousse.

« Bon il serait peut-être temps de se changer, commença Mumus, sinon la préfète va venir nous engueuler. »

Sirius souffla agacé.

« Non vous changez pas ! Je veux voir ma Lily !

-Mais tais-toi, m'exaspérais-je ! Tu la reverras tout à l'heure. Tu devrai te sentir heureux moi je l'ai toute la journée. »

Je sentis une claque atterrir contre l'arrière de mon crâne. Mais ça faisait mal ! Zabini me jeta un regard qui en disait long sur ce qu'il allait me faire si je recommençais.

« C 'est bon, ça va c'était pour rire, répliquais-je. »

Sirius retira son t-shirt alors que je me retrouvais en soutif. Zabini me regarda bizarrement.

« T'inquiète c'est habituel qu'ils s'exhibitionnent comme ça, fit Peter.

-Si vous la regardez je vous mange.

-H-hein..., bégaya Peter ?

-Tu crois quoi ? On l'a tous déjà vue en soutif.

-Moi je l'ai vu à poil aussi, renchérit mon jumeau.

-Mais fermez là toi, m'énervais-je en lui balançant ma chemise. »

Nous finîmes par nous changer non sans que monsieur Zabini ne me passe la main aux fesses. Il avait osé ! Bon j'avouais que lui foutre mon coude dans le ventre n'était pas sympa non plus. Pfff il était costaud ça avait dû être une caresse pour lui !

Le train arriva à la gare de Pré-au-lard et nous descendîmes tous les 6. Alors qu'on s'avançait pour monter dans les calèches Blondie passa avec toutes sa clique non sans s'amuser à bousculer d'un coup d'épaule Zab. Mumus le rattrapa par sa veste alors que je chopais Barbie par les cheveux et le retourna vers moi.

« T'as un problème la poupée Barbie ?

-T'avises même pas de me toucher sale scorbut, cracha-t-il en me faisant lâcher ses cheveux !

-Je t'interdis de t'en prendre à Zabini ! C'est clair ou je te colore tes cheveux en rose !

-T'as besoin de ta gonzesse pour te défendre maintenant Zabini ?

-Oh non ne t'inquiète pas je pourrai facilement te casser la gueule.

-C'est le joli minois de ta pute, commença Parkinson... »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Sirius lui assena un violent coup de poing. Alors que Blondie se déconcentra je me jetai sur lui pour lui cogner son minois de meuf. James ne se fit pas prier et chopa le pied de Rosier pour qu'il se casse la gueule au sol. Je choppais les cheveux de Blondie et essaya de l'étrangler avec. Sirius avait foutu l visage de l'autre serpent dans la terre et Cornedrue cognait le bras du troll au sol. Barbie m'asséna une gifle à quoi je répondis par un poing au visage. James se retrouva sous Rosier à se faire frapper c'est donc mon _cher et tendre_ qui vint choper le moche pour le foutre dans la boue.

Alors que nous leur foutions une raclée on entendit la vieille McGo arriver e hurlant.

« Ça fait 20 minutes que vous êtes arrivés et je dois déjà vous coller ! C'est pas possible qu'est ce que je vais faire de vous , ! »

D'un coup de baguette elle nous sépara. Nous avions un attrouppement autour de nous qui, je suis sûre, devait nous acclamer.

« J'en ai marre de vous ! Jamais, au grand, jamais je n'ai eu à faire à des monstres tel que vous ! Je ne sais plus quoi faire ! Que je vous colle ou pas ça change rien ! Si je vous fait copier des pages ou des devoirs ça ne vous apprend pas plus ! Quand je vous fais nettoyer le château ça vous amuse ! Faut qu'on vous tue ou quoi ? J'en ai par-dessus le caleçon de Merlin ! Je vais vous virer si ça continu ! »

La prof était essoufflée. Les élèves s'étaient fortement éloignés.

« Ça fait du bien d'avoir vider son sac, demanda Lunard en tapotant l'épaule de la vieille chouette ?

-Lupin ça suffit ! Ne vous fichez pas de moi ! Vous êtes tous collés cette semaine ! »

Elle reparti comme une furie. Blondie se releva avec sa clique en nous jetant des regards noirs.

« Vous nous le paierez, persifla Barbie. Mon père entendra parler de ça.

-Je te remettrai une branlée, répondis-je. »

Les tapettes repartirent et Zabini aida à me relever. L'attroupement qui s'était formé s'était éloigné et tout le monde monta dans les calèches. Nous finîmes par y grimper à notre tour avec une rousse qui venait de nous rejoindre. Cette dernière commença d'ailleurs à engueuler son chéri aux cheveux hirsute.

Les calèches avançaient et au fur et à mesure nous voyions le château se rapprocher. Sirius était encore énervé par la bagarre alors que James se faisait engueuler par Evans et Peter les regardait complètement perdu. Lupin semblait pensif pendant que Zabinouille me caressait la cuisse. Alors qu'il remontait sa main sous ma jupe il se prit une tape dessus avant de me regarder ahuris. Cependant j'étais trop occupée à regarder la rousse qui venait de frapper le serpent.

« Commencez pas vous, s'énerva Lily ! On n'est pas là pour vous voir vous tripoter !

-Eh détends toi, s'agaça Zab ! Baise un coup ça ira mieux.

-J'attends que ça, souffla James...

-Ah oui vraiment ? Pour me larguer ensuite ? Ou alors tu es en train de dire que je suis frigide ? Tu vas me congédier juste après ?

-Mais Lily, tenta Potter... »

Alors qu'Evans continuait de gueuler contre mon frère mon _cher et tendre_ se massait les tempes.

« Elle donne mal au crâne celle là.

-Tu peux pas la faire taire, répliqua Peter ?

-D'accord. »

Ce fut sur ces dires que Lily se tût enfin car Cornedrue avait enfin décidé de donner une autre utilité à ses lèvres que gueuler.

Nous arrivâmes enfin au château. Nous descendîmes alors, entrâmes puis nous finîmes par nous installer dans la Grande-salle. Comme à son habitude Dumby se leva pour discourir. Cependant quelque chose clochait. Les professeurs étaient habillés tout en noir. Un froid se fit dans la salle.

« Mes enfants... Vous savez que nous vivons une époque sombre, une époque où vous êtes des acteurs et surtout des victimes involontaires. Je sais que vous êtes terrifiés par ce qui peut se passer autour de vous notamment depuis que, celui qui se fait appeler le Seigneur des ténèbres, fait rage. Vous êtes sûrement touché au quotidien ou non mais aujourd'hui je suis au regret de vous annoncer que vous allez l'être. Pendant les vacances un incident s'est produit. Une de vos camarade, ainsi que sa famille s'est fait attaquer par des mangemorts. Aucun n'a survécu... Alors demain nous rendrons hommage à l'élève Emma Swan, notre chère amie de Serdaigle. Cependant je vous demande de rester fort, de... »

Mon cerveau s'était arrêté. Je ne comprenais rien. C'était pas possible. C'était impossible. Non.

Je tournais la tête vers Remus qui pleurait. Je pouvais voir la tristesse et la rage se mêler dans son regard. Il était anéanti. Sirius l'attrapa par les épaules et le serra contre lui. Lily s'était blottie dans les bras de James. Sur la table des Serdaigle j'aperçus plus de la moitié pleurer et l'autre qui n'était pas dans un meilleur état. J'avais l'impression qu'un vent glacial venait de s'abattre dans la salle. J'entendais la voix de Dumby bourdonner dans mes oreilles qui se confondait avec les sanglots des élèves. Je sentis d'un coup Zabini passer sa main sur ma cuisse et la serrer doucement.

Je me leva d'un coup ne pouvant en supporter plus et sorti en trombe de la Grande-salle. Personne ne me retint, d'autres même me suivirent. Je me dirigeais d'unn pas sûr vers le parc et m stoppa en plein milieu. Je brandis ma baguette vers le ciel et plusieurs faisceaux lumineux s'élevèrent dans la nuit bientôt rejoins par d'autres. Le ciel se rempli de couleurs.

Nous restâmes un moment dehors sans parler, sans bouger. C'était un silence lourd et pesant qui avait pris place. Zabini attrapa ma main toujours en silence. Aucun bruits ne résonnaient. Rien. C'était un néant auditif.

Plus tard Dumby nous demanda de rentrer disant que les jeunes que nous étions avaient besoin de manger. Nous rentrâmes alors et nous nous installâmes. Mumus était resté assis et n'avait pas bougé. Il fixait son assiette sans la voir. Sirius jouait avec sa nourriture tandis que James se goinfrait.

« Comment tu peux manger, s'agaça une sixième année ?

-Bah j'ai faim, répondit-il.

-Quelqu'un est mort, s'exclama-t-elle ! »

Je vis ma main lui lancer mon verre de jus de citrouille. La meuf me regarda choquée.

« Ca va...

-Tais toi, l'interrompis-je. Ne t'avises pas de donner des leçons alors que je suis sûre tu ne la connaissais même pas. Je suis sûre que tu ne lui as jamais adressé la parole. Alors tu te la fermes. »

Elle continuait de me regarder avec des yeux ronds pendant que d'autres baissés la tête pour manger. Bientôt les discussions reprirent même si c'était avec un sentiment douloureux.


End file.
